Endings Are the Saddest Part
by bandgeek18
Summary: After Wally's parents are murdered, he finds that so much has ended. As he's consumed by grief though, there are those who want to help him. Like his aunt and uncle who struggle with their own grief and their new role in their nephew's life. It's an extremely difficult time for Wally, but he has his friends and family there to see him through.
1. Late Night Phone Calls

A/N: I have another story for you guys. I've gotten a good head-start on writing it, so hopefully, updates will be regular. Warnings: death and occasional mentions of graphic violence. Anyways, read on.

The sound of a phone ringing woke Barry from what was otherwise a very deep and peaceful sleep. He didn't even bother getting up. One sly look at his own phone showed that it wasn't ringing. He moaned and rolled over to bury his face in his pillow. The ringing persisted, making him moan again. "Iris. Phone." Normally he would've woken his wife up gentler than that, but he'd had a really long week both as Barry Allen and the Flash. Non-stop cases and criminals to catch. He just wanted to sleep. Thankfully the ringing stopped and he could hear Iris sleepily answering it. He was only out for thirty more seconds before he heard his wife gasp. He pushed himself up onto an elbow and gave her a quizzical look.

"Are you sure?" Iris asked whoever was on the other line. She was quiet for a minute. "Is everyone ok?" That had Barry out of the bed and turning the light on within two seconds. "I understand, of course. My husband and I will be there as soon as we can."

"Who was that?" Barry asked worriedly.

"Someone from the Keystone Police Department."

"Keystone Police? What's going on?"

"I don't know. All he said was that I should come down to the station right away."

Barry's mouth went dry. A family member getting called down to a police station at four in the morning was never a good thing. "Let's go then!"

"We have to get dressed….first." Iris gave her now fully dressed husband a look. She stood up. "Not all of us have super speed Barry."

"Hurry up then! Wally could be hurt-"

"Dammit, I know that!" Iris sighed and sat down at the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Hey." Barry zoomed to her side and held her hand. "It's ok. You're worried about Wally and your brother. I get it."

"I just can't-"

"You get dressed, I'll start the car."

"Ok."

Barry ran downstairs and started Iris' car in about 20 seconds. He spent the rest of the time pacing in their living room. 'What's wrong?! Family getting called in is never a good thing! What if someone's hurt?! Or arrested?! Oh god, if one of Wally's parents is going to jail it's going to devastate him! What could one of them have done to get arrested anyways?! Murder, drugs- Oh my god, what if its drugs?! Wally can't be around that kind of stuff! Its dangerous-' He stopped when Iris came running down the stairs. "Ready?!"

"Yes Barry, let's go." Once again forgetting his wife didn't have super speed, Barry ran to the car ahead of her. Thankfully, Iris was running as well and it didn't take her long to join him. She pulled out of their driveway and took off down the road.

"It takes 30 minutes to get to Keystone by car."

"Unless you know of a way to get us there any faster- that doesn't include revealing your secret identity to the Keystone Police Department's night shift."

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought."

"You can at least speed."

"Barry-"

"I know all the cops, you won't get a ticket."

"Barry Allen!"

"Fine." Barry sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. 'Why are cars so slow? I could have us there in 30 seconds.' He looked out the window, but that only gave his mind a chance to wonder what was going on. His lightning-fast thoughts were imagining one terrible scenario after another. Mary or Rudy going to jail. Wally running away. Wally hurt. Drugs. Robbery. One of their villains attacking the Wests- Barry dug his nails into the palm of his hand. He needed to stay focused. If something was seriously wrong Wally would need him thinking clearly. The exhaustion he'd felt only 20 minutes— had it really only been 20? It could've been 10. Or 30. Or a week honestly— was long gone. His cells were buzzing with energy; dying to go running. To do something. Unfortunately, all he could do for now was to sit and wait for the slow car to get them to Keystone. (Which was literally the next city over, seriously he could make the run with his eyes closed and hands tied behind his back!) He started rubbing his hands against his jeans. Within two minutes he could smell smoke.

"Barry-"

"I know, I know." Barry quickly patted out the small flames caused by the friction.

"If you keep lighting your clothes on fire, you won't have any."

"Hey, it has been two years since I melted a pair of sneakers."

"Apparently Wally melted a shoe last week."

"Only one?"

"He was doing an experiment." Sounded like Wally. Just thinking of their nephew made Iris' forehead creased with worry. "I don't like this Barry."

"Me neither."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"I do too sweetie. I do too."

— —

It took every ounce of self-control Barry had not to run at top speed into the police station. It was 5 am, meaning the parking lot was largely empty. They went in and the night shift security guard gave them a tired look. Iris walked right up to him. "I'm Iris West, I got a call from a Detective Miller about an hour ago-"

"He's expecting you," the guard said. There was a buzz and waved them through the door. Barry opened it for Iris and followed her inside.

"This way," he said quietly. The bullpen was largely empty, due to many of their nigh shift officers making this last patrols before shift change. Their forensics department wasn't that large, so many of their cases were sent to Central. As such, he actually knew his way around moderately well. On the second floor, the detective department, there was only one occupied desk. A man a few years older than them with dark brown hair and a wrinkled shirt was reading over a case. Barry cleared his throat. "Are you Detective Miler?"

"I am," Miller said, standing. He shook each of their hands. "You must be Iris West."

"I am," Iris replied. "This is my husband Barry."

"Nice to meet you both. I wish I could it could be under better circumstances."

"It'd be nice to know what those circumstances actually are," Barry remarked.

"Please, have a seat." Barry hid his irritation that this would involve more sitting. "I'm afraid I have some difficult news to share with you." Barry immediately grabbed Iris' hand. "I'm very sorry Mrs. Allen, but your brother and sister-in-law were killed in the early hours of the morning."

"Killed?" Iris whispered. She squeezed Barry's hand. "Mary and Rudy….no. No, they're good people. Why would anyone- What about their son? What about Wally?"

"Your nephew was found at the scene-" Barry sucked in a breath. "He's at the hospital right now with two officers. He'll receive a check-up and they'll contact social services."

"Social services?" Barry asked in confusion. "Why does he need social services? We're his next of kin, we can take care of him."

"It's standard protocol, sir."

"Are you sure the bodies you found are- are-" Iris couldn't even continue her question.

"We're sure. I'm very sorry for your loss. I know this is hard, but for…legal purposes I will need you to identify the bodies."

"Of course."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Barry asked her.

"No, you wait here in case they bring Wally back to the police station."

"Ok."

Detective Miller stood up. "Right this way ma'am," he said, leading Iris away. As soon as they were gone Barry pulled out his phone. He dialed at super speed and started pacing while it rang.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Jeff? Its Barry Allen," Barry said quickly.

"Barry? Its 5 in the morning, what's going on?"

"I need a favor."

"What kind?"

"My wife's brother-in-law and sister-in-law were killed early this morning."

"That's a shame. What happened?"

"I don't know yet. It might be a while before I can get the details. Anyways, I was wondering if you could get me and Iris emergency custody of our nephew."

"Barry-"

"Please,anyways Jeff. Wally's going to be upset enough as it is. He needs his family."

"I'm a criminal prosecutor Barry, not a family court lawyer."

"Jeff, please, you have to know someone who can help. Wally needs us and I want to make sure we're there for him. Come on, remember when I rushed that fingerprint analysis for you?"

"Fine, fine." Jeff gave an audible sigh. "I've worked closely with many social workers, I'll put in a good word to hopefully get you emergency, temporary guardianship. Where is your nephew now?"

"He's at the hospital. I guess he was found at the scene."

"That's rough. It might be a few hours anyway. If anything he may have to sit tight at social services for a little bit. He'd need to anyways until they could find a foster home for him if that's what was happening."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Barry hung up and took a deep breath. He leaned against the back of the chair Iris had been sitting in. He bowed his head and took several, very deep breaths. 'Pull it together Barry,' he told himself silently. 'Iris is upset. Wally's going to be upset. I have to be there for them. They need me right now.' A door opened and he stood up straight. The pale look on Iris' face broke his heart. He hugged her right away, pulling his wife against him gently. Iris took a couple of ragged breaths, sounding very much like she was on the verge of crying. After a minute though she pulled away from Barry and he guided her to sit.

"What happens now?" she asked Detective Miller.

"The teenager found at the scene is your nephew, correct?" the detective asked them.

"Yes."

"I'll put in a call to social services and see what's going on with that. Do you know if your brother ever wrote a will?"

"We talked about it, but I don't think they ever got around to it."

"Well without a will, deciding who will care for your nephew will be left to the courts. Any relatives can step forward to claim custody of him-"

"We're his only relatives," Barry said.

Iris shook her head. "No," she said. "Mary has- had a sister and there are her parents- Oh god her parents…" Barry put his hands on Iris' shoulders and squeezed them gently. It took his wife a minute to compose herself. "Barry we need to tell them-"

"As soon as it's a reasonable hour to call someone we will. Promise."

"I will do so, Mrs. Allen, it's part of my job," Detective Miller told them. "That's not something you need to worry about. As long as they're his next of kin, any of them can petition for guardianship."

"Wally stays with us all the time," Barry explained. "We saw him at least once a week. We should be the ones to take care of him."

"Then I would suggest you get a lawyer to file a petition of guardianship in family court. Temporary guardianship can be given to you for 90 days by the social worker. If you don't want to do that then they'll place him in foster care until social services deem you fit for guardianship."

"Deems us fit? I work for the Central City police, Iris is a reporter. We're not criminals."

"I'm not saying you are. Its standard procedure to perform criminal background checks on all possible guardians of minors, as well as visits to the home."

"Do you know if Wally is ok?" Iris asked suddenly. "Was he hurt?" Barry squeezed her shoulders again.

"I think they're just getting him checked out." Barry took a moment to desperately hope Wally hadn't actually been hurt. The last thing they needed was for a doctor to see any wounds healing at an accelerated speed. "Let me call social services and see if he's been assigned a social worker yet."

Barry knelt down so he could be closer to Iris. "Wally's going to be fine," he whispered.

"He's all alone," Iris replied quietly. "Barry he needs us."

"I know, I know. We'll be with him soon." As soon as Jeff came through. A quick look at the detective gave him the impression that might be very soon. He got back in his seat as Miller hung up his phone.

"Well, it seems a someone put in a good word for you with the assigned social worker," Detective Miller said. "Given how close you are to your nephew, she has decided to allow him to go home with you."

"When can we see him?" Iris asked.

"His social worker is bringing him here."

"When?"

"Soon."

Barry cleared his throat. "Is there a place where we could wait?" he asked. Iris clearly needed a minute. Thankfully, Detective Miller seemed to realize that.

"Follow me." They followed him to a meeting room with an oval table and comfortable chairs. Barry recognized this as one of the rooms upper brass would hold meetings. He'd been in one of these before with his sergeant, trying to justify why new lab equipment was necessary. "You can wait in here."

"Thank you, Detective Miller." The detective nodded and left them alone. Barry pulled his seat up to Iris. "How're you doing?"

"I still can't…. I saw their bodies, Barry. They were…." Barry held both of Iris' hands with his. "I can't believe they're gone… Why would this happen?"

"There's no explanation or reason my love. Sometimes it….just is."

"I was just talking to Rudy two days ago. Planning another family dinner…"

"I know."

"I didn't know it'd be the last time…"

"I know, sweetie."

"It feels like a dream. Like I can wake up and my brother won't be dead and my nephew won't be an orphan and I won't have to be planning a funeral for my only family-"

"Hey Hey. Hey." Barry put his hands on there side of her face. "I know this is hard. Believe me, I know, but you don't have to go through it alone. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here."

"They're gone, Barry… They're gone…"

"I know. It's going to be ok though. It'll all be ok." He pulled up a chair next to her and hugged her. "It'll be ok."

— —

It felt like forever and a day before the social worker showed up with Wally. During that time Barry had seen many officers and detectives walk past. With the police station opening up for business for the day it was unavoidable. Finally though, finally, the door opened and Detective Miller came in, followed by a blonde woman and Wally. Iris was out of her seat in a second, speed rivaling Barry's, and pulled her nephew into a hug. Barry took a second to notice how Wally didn't return the gesture before turning his attention to the woman in front of him.

"You must be Barry Allen," she smiled. "My name is Nancy Turner. I've been assigned to Wally's case."

"Thank you for bringing him here," Barry replied politely, shaking her hand.

"It was my pleasure. I know you must be eager to take him home, but can we talk?"

"Of course." He gestured to the chairs he and Iris had just been occupying. He adjusted his own slightly so that they were face to face, rather than next to each other.

"I understand you and your wife have filed for immediate temporary custody of Wally."

"Yes."

"Considering how close you live to Keystone, and being Wally's immediate family, I'm letting you take him home. I have no doubt a judge will approve the petition when I file it. Once he does I will send you a copy of the papers."

"Thank you."

"Temporary custody is for a 90 day period. During that time, if you and your wife decide you want to be Wally's guardians, then you'll need to file a petition for it in the family court when the 90 days are up."

"Understood."

"If you do, then you'll both have criminal background checks done. I will also visit your home and conduct an interview with the both of you to confirm that being with you is the best place for Wally."

"It is. It really is."

"I'm sure. The state has a preference for keeping children with their families, so if you and Iris are the best family to do so, then you should have nothing to worry about."

"Ok."

"Wally was given a clean bill of health at the hospital." She lowered his voice. "I don't know how much Detective Miller has told you, but your nephew was found in the same room as his parents."

"The same room?"

"He's been cleaned because of the blood they found on him."

"The…blood?"

"Yes." A grim look crossed her face. "It's not my place to speculate what happened, but I think it would be wise to have him evaluated by a psychiatrist once things settle down."

"We will." The two of them stood up and shook hands again. "Thank you again, Mrs. Turner."

"Please, call me Nancy. Here's my card." She handed a business card to Barry, who pocketed it. "I'll be in touch." Barry nodded and she carefully stepped around Iris and Wally, who hadn't moved since being reunited a few minutes earlier. Barry walked over to Detective Miller and shook his hand as well.

"I know you'll want a statement from Wally," he said quietly. "but can I just take him home? He's been up for god knows how long."

"I'll call you in a few hours," Detective Miller said. "The M.E. just got in so I should give a cause of death then. Unfortunately, I can't tell you the details of the case, but I am suspecting foul play. When we got to trial though it'll all come out eventually anyway."

"Trial…" Barry put a hand over his face and dragged it down slowly. He took a deep breath. Trial. A criminal trial. Because of murder. Wally's parents were murdered. "Of course."

"Here's my card." The detective's card soon joined Nancy Turner's in Barry's back pocket. "Have a safe drive home, Mr. Allen."

"Thank you." Detective Miller left and Barry turned to his wife and nephew. Iris was still hugging Wally, burying her face in his red hair. Wally still wasn't returning it, simply standing there limply with his face in his aunt's shoulder. Barry gave them a moment of peace before having to interrupt it. He put his hand on Iris'' shoulder and guided her back gently. He smiled weakly at Wally, which soon turned into a very fake, plastered smile when he got his first good look at the teen. Wally was wearing a dark green hoodie that was too big and seemed to be swallowing him, as well as a pair of grey sweatpants and blue sneakers. It was a strange outfit, but the nature of it didn't surprise Barry. He'd seen many survivors of violent crime wearing clothes like this. He'd worn an outfit just like it when his mother died. It was a mishmash of donation clothes social services had. Because the survivor's clothes were covered in blood and needed to be bagged as evidence. Wally's skin was an ashen color and his green eyes were dull; devoid of any spirit. He hadn't moved or acknowledged either his art or uncle in any way. "Hey, kid…" Wally said nothing. "You ready to blow this pop stand?" Still no response.

"Wally?" Iris asked. She pulled at one of his arms and held his hand. "Wally, baby?"

Barry sighed, sensing they wouldn't get anything out of him. 'He must be in shock.' Not that Barry blamed the kid. "We should go home." He wrapped an arm around Iris and Wally's shoulders respectively and guided them out of the room. They got a few looks while leaving the police station, but Barry deftly ignored them. He situated Wally in the backseat, buckling his nephew in since he hadn't made any move to do it himself. Iris also climbed into the back so she could be with him. She held tightly to Wally's hand and put her head on his shoulder. Barry got in the driver's seat. He didn't have his license with him, but he highly doubted he'd get a ticket. All the same, he made sure to drive at exactly the speed limit the entire ride back to Central. Every few minutes he stole glances back at his wife and nephew. Wally stared blankly at the back of Barry's seat, unresponsive to the world around him. Iris was rubbing his arm with her free hand silently. Finally getting home caused Barry to relax marginally, but just marginally.

He helped Wally out of the car first, followed by Iris. Once inside he kissed his wife's head gently. "Go lie down," he told her.

Iris shook her head. "There's so much to do."

"We can't do anything right now. You go to bed and try to get some rest."

"Ok…" Iris disappeared upstairs and Barry turned to Wally, who was standing in the living room like a statue.

"Come on, Wally." Barry corralled Wally to the guest bedroom. He made his nephew lie down, taking he shoes off his feet manually. He ruffled Wally's hair gently. "Try to rest kid." He shut the door silently behind him and checked briefly on Iris. She was laying on her side on the bed, curled up. She was still fully dressed, complete with her shoes on. Barry sighed sadly and pulled a blanket over her. He smoothed her hair out and kissed her gently. He went back downstairs and pulled out his phone. First, he called Iris' manager down at the station. "Hi, Terry. Its' Barry, Iris' husband."

"Barry," Terry said casually. "How you been?"

"I've seen better days. Listen, Iris can't come in today, we've had a death in the family."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Thank you."

"Tell Iris if she needs time off to let us know and we're all thinking of her."

"Yes, thank you. I'll let her know."

"Take care, Barry."

"You too." Barry hung up and dialed another number. "Sergeant."

"Allen," his boss said. "You're late."

"I know, but something's come up. My brother-in-law and sister-in-law were killed early this morning."

"Oh… My condolences."

"Thank you, sir. I won't be coming in today and I'd like to request two weeks off. I know this short notice but-"

"Say no more, Allen. I can give you a short leave for two weeks."

"Thank you. All my open cases notes are at my workstation."

"I'll spread them around to make sure the evidence is all processed on time still."

"Thank you, sir."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. The Keystone police suspect foul play."

"Well if they need help, our labs are open to them."

"Thank you, sir."

"Take care, Allen."

"I'll try, sir." Barry hung up and sat down on the couch. He sat on the edge with his elbows on his knees. After staring at the coffee table for a minute without blinking he put his face in his hands. A quiet, strangled cry came through, muffled by his hands. He took a deep breath and ran his hands down his face. His fingertips stopped momentarily on his lips and he shook his head. There was so much to do. A funeral to plan. Wally needed clothes. Probably a therapist. The Flash should be helping the police find the people responsible. Be there for his wife and nephew in their grief. Hold them together when the world was crumbling around them. So many things that needed to be done. Even for the fastest man alive it would be a lot. He'd already failed his family once, he wasn't going to let it happen again.


	2. The Day Goes On

A/N: Here's the second chapter. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.

The day was quiet for the most part. Around noon, Barry went upstairs to check on Iris and Wally. He found his wife laying bed, apparently asleep. When he sat down on the edge of the bed though, she opened her eyes and tilted her head into his hand. He cupped her face gently. "How you feeling sweetie?" he asked quietly.

"Still tired…" Iris replied. "Guess it wasn't a dream, was it?"

"I'm afraid not." He kissed her forehead and brushed back a few strands of hair. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really…"

"I'm sure Wally's probably starving. God knows how long its been since he's eaten. Want to come downstairs? I found a good nature documentary." Iris gave him a small smile, which made Barry's day. She sat up and gave him a kiss. "I'll get Wally, you head downstairs."

"Ok."

Barry went to the guest room and knocked quietly on the door. "Wally," he said softly. "You awake kiddo?" There was no response, so he opened the door. Wally was laying in bed, in the exact same position he was in when Barry had left him. "Wally?" Barry sat down on the edge of the bed, but his nephew didn't move, or even acknowledge him. "Are you hungry? You've gotta be hungry." No response. "Just something small?" No reaction. "How about a nature documentary? The kind with baby penguins?" Nothing. Barry sighed and pulled Wally into a sitting position. "Come on, let's go downstairs." Working slowly and gently, he helped Wally off the bed and guided him towards the stairs. They made it down at a slow pace, even by non-speedster standards. In the living room, they found Iris curled up on the couch. "Here," Barry gently guided Wally to sit. "keep your aunt company while I get us a snack." Wally didn't say anything, but simply allowed Iris to pull him in and lean him against her.

In the kitchen, Barry needed a minute to compose himself again. After several deep breaths, while leaning against the sink, he went looking for food. They always had food, but he wasn't sure what Iris or Wally might eat. Even if his nephew wasn't responding, Barry knew he'd be starving. He settled on slicing up a couple of apples and a couple dollops of peanut butter. Fruit and carbs. It was perfect. He returned to the living room and found Iris and Wally in the same position he'd left them in. "Mind if I squeeze in?" he asked with a smile. Iris simply pushed Wally up gently, since he didn't move on his own, so Barry could sit between them. Barry balanced the plate on his legs while he sat. "Here," he said, scooping up peanut butter on an apple slice. "have an apple." Iris took it and bit a small bite out of it. Satisfied, Barry nodded and did the same for Wally. Despite not having eaten for over 12 hours, Wally didn't make any moves to take the apple slice. "Come on Wally, you have to eat something." After holding the slice up to Wally's mouth for several minutes, the slowly took it. He moved so achingly slow as he ate that it worried Barry.

'He's in shock,' Barry thought to himself, turning to Iris to give her another apple slice. 'He'll snap out of it soon enough.' They spent the next few hours like that. Sitting on the couch, watching penguins dive-bomb off icy cliffs, while Barry fed Iris and Wally apple slices. Iris was quiet, but Wally was downright silent. He didn't say anything or react in any way. Barry couldn't even tell if he was watching the tv. Around 4 in the afternoon, Barry's phone rang. "I'll be right back," he assured them as he got up. Once he was in the other room, Barry answered. "Hello?"

"Barry Allen, this is Detective Miller."

"Detective. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"I know but, this case has officially been declared a double-homicide."

Barry swallowed. "Ok…"

"I was wondering if your nephew would be willing to give me his statement tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Barry glanced back towards the living room. "Wally's in shock…"

"Can you at least try? The sooner I get his statement the better."

"I'll bring him down to the station, but I make no promises detective."

"Thank you."

"Detective Miller, is there anything you can tell me about the case?"

"Like what?"

"Like….how they died?"

There was a sigh. "I can't give you full details-"

"Any details would be fine. I just… I have to know."

"The M.E. said the cause of death was a gunshot wound to each of their heads."

Barry fell back against the wall. "They were shot…?"

"I can talk to you some more tomorrow if that's better."

"Yeah, yeah. Tomorrow. Tomorrow works."

"Ok. See you tomorrow, Mr. Allen."

"Thank you Detective." Barry hung up and his phone slipped from his hand. It fell on the ground, but he didn't care. It barely even registered. He slid down the wall slowly until he was sitting on the floor. A ragged breath escaped his mouth as he put his head in his hands. There was an official cause of death. This was real. Wally's parents were really dead. His nephew was an orphan. Barry sucked in a sudden and sharp intake of air. "Stop it Allen," he told himself sternly. "You don't get to grieve. Wally and Iris get to grieve. You need to be strong for them. They're counting on you." He stood up and put his phone back in his pocket. Acting almost completely out of character for himself, he then buried his feelings deep down. He forced his himself to focus on other things. Wally and Iris needed to eat. They needed to sleep. When he got back to the living room, he discovered his wife and nephew hadn't moved from their previous positions. He sat down again and wrapped an arm around Iris.

"Who was that?" she asked, leaning into his embrace.

"Detective Miller." Barry kissed her head as she rested it on his shoulder. "He wants Wally to come down to the station tomorrow for his statement."

"Why so soon?"

Barry sighed and stole a glance at their nephew. Wally was sitting in his seat and staring at the tv, but Barry got the distinct feeling he wasn't actually watching it. He sighed and turned back to Iris. "Rudy and Mary's deaths have now been classified as a double-homicide." Iris' face turned into his shoulder and Barry could feel his shirt getting wet. He brought his other arm around and hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry sweetie." Iris didn't say anything. She simply cried into his shoulder until she couldn't cry anymore. When she finally stopped she rested her head on Barry's chest. He leaned back to make her more conformable, propping his feet up so they cud both relax. He freed his left arm momentarily to pull Wally into their embrace. The teen once again didn't fight him, but also didn't acknowledge him. His head flopped onto Barry's shoulder almost lifelessly. Barry rubbed Wally's arm with his hand, hoping the tactical comfort would bring the poor kid out of his shock. Their documentary had turned its cameras to the African savanna, and Barry welcomed it. Anything to distract them from what was going on. They stay like that for a few more hours before Barry's metabolism started to get the best of him. There was a sharp pain of hunger in his abdomen and he looked at the clock on the wall. "It's time for dinner."

"I'm not hungry, Barr."

"You have to eat something, Iris. You and Wally can't just eat, especially him." He brushed her bangs back from her face. "How about I go get us some pizza? Hm? Something easy?"

"Alright." Iris didn't sound that invested in this plan, but she was still agreeing. "Something easy."

"Pizza sounds good to you Wally?" Barry looked at Wally, who remained unresponsive. "No dissenting opinion, so I'm going to take that as a 'yes please Uncle Barry.'" His humor was lost on the teen. "I'll go order the food," he said to Iris. "Stay here with Wally." Iris nodded as Barry got up. She reluctantly let him leave so that he could order dinner. She looked over at Wally, whose head had migrated to the back of the couch again. She scooted closer to him and embraced her nephew. There was no response or even react as she pulled him into her embrace. She held him against her like she used to when he was little.

"Do you remember the first night you stayed over with me?" she asked him quietly. There was no response. "It was before I even met Barry. You were 4. Your parents-" he voice faltered a little. "They wanted a date night, so I said you could spent the night with me. You were so excited to come over. We made pizza and cookies. You helped me paint my nails and we watched movies all night long." There was brief locker of a smile across her face. "You slept on the couch at first, but ended up in my bed. Do you remember that? You were scared to be away from home for the first time. So I let you sleep in my bed with me." She ran her fingers through Wally's tangled hair. "I remember you said 'Aunt Iris, I don't like it here. I want to go home.' Do you remember what I told you?" No response. "I told you I would keep you safe from any monsters." She kissed his head. The story ended there and she rested her cheek on top of Wally's head. He was limp in her arms. Like holding onto a mannequin.

Barry returned and sat back down. "Pizza will be here soon." He sat on the other side of Wally, not wanting to interrupt their embrace. He sighed briefly and rubbed his face. 'I hope it gets here soon.' He kept one eye on the documentary and one eye on Iris and Wally. They didn't move or anything for a while, but it didn't worry him too much. It'd been less than 24 hours after all. They needed time to process everything that had happened. Thankfully, the pizza arrived in what felt like record speed to the speedster. "Soup's on!" he told Iris and Wally. "I'll bring in some slices for us all." Dinner was a silent and mostly Barry affair. He down two slices on his own to keep his stomach satisfied. Iris ate a slice all on her own, but it took several minutes of encouragement and holding a slice of pizza in front of Wally before he'd eat. He only ate half the slice, but Barry figured it was better than nothing. Not long after that, despite for Iris sleeping for most of the morning, Barry decided it was time for bed.

"Are you coming to bed too?" Iris asked him as he helped her lay down.

"Soon," Barry promised in a whisper. "I just want to make sure Wally's ok."

"Ok. Don't be too long. You need your rest too."

"I'll be back as soon as I can be." Barry went back to downstairs and retrieved his nephew. "Come on Walls." He made Wally stand and guided him up the stairs. "I know it nearly, but you need some sleep." I the back of his head, Barry was going over the effects of sleep deprivation and the dangers of going more than 24 hours without rest. Since Wally still wasn't responding or reacting in any way, Barry decided to just let him rest in the same sweats he'd been in for a while. Once Wally was laying down, he shut the light off and sat next to the bed on the floor. "Don't mind me, kid. I'm just gonna hang here for a couple of minutes, make sure you get to sleep ok." Barry ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I know you don't like it when I baby you like this but….you can humor on this, right kid?" There was no response and Barry sighed. 'He just needs time,' he told himself silently. 'He…he just needs time.' An hour and a half of sitting in the dark and looking at Wally every 10 minutes to see if he'd fallen asleep, the teen's eyes finally closed. Barry held his breath, listening closely. Wally's breathing was quiet, but even and slow. He smiled a sad smile and left the room quietly.

— —

The scream was so loud and staccato it jerked Barry from his deep sleep. His brain needed only .5 seconds to register that someone had screamed again; and another .5 seconds to realize that person was Wally. In another three seconds, he'd scrambled out of bed and was down the hall in his nephew's room. "Wally?" he gasped, turning the light on. Wally was still asleep. His body was rigidly still and his breath was inhaling in shallow gasps. He screamed again and Barry appeared at his side. "Wally.." He put his hand on his nephew's forehead. "Wally its ok. Its ok, you're safe. You're safe now, its ok Wally. It's ok. It's-" Barry's words stopped when Wally's eyes suddenly popped open. He jerked into a sitting position, causing Barry to stumble back. It only took him a second to return to Wally's side. "Its ok…" He put his hand on Wally's back gently. "You're ok. You're safe Wally. You're ok. You're ok." Wally didn't acknowledge that he'd even heard Barry. While he did calm down within seconds, he didn't seem aware of berry's hand on his back. "See? You're ok. You're ok.." Barry looked up to see Iris standing in the doorway.

"Is everything ok Barry?" she asked tiredly.

"Everything's fine sweetie. I'm just gonna sit here with Wally for a few minutes. Go back to bed."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. Go on."

"Alright." Iris left the room and Barry turned his attention back to Wally.

"You ok Walls?" No response. Barry sighed. "Ok. Why don't you go back to sleep. I'll stay in here for a little bit. OK?" He sat down on the floor again. "Just to make sure you're safe. Just for a little bit kid." Little bit turned into three hours. At which point Barry ran a hand through his hair and checked the time. 1 am. 'I don't think he's going back to sleep.' With a sigh, he heaved himself back to his feet and put a hand on Wally's shoulder. "Why don't we go downstairs? I think that documentary's still on." Wally didn't reply, so Barry guided him to his feet and back down to the living room. He wrapped Wally up in a blanket and sat down next to him. The nature documentary was still on. They watched birds do acting dances and baby sea turtles find their way to the water unit the sun came up. The early morning rays started to shine through the window and Barry looked over at Wally. Who was just was awake as he had been the whole morning. Barry sighed and stood up. "I'm going to make some coffee Wally. Don't move." Not that he really had to worry about that. Two cups of coffee and three slices of cold pizza later, Barry felt much more awake. When he brewed a fresh pot for Iris, then smoothed Wally's hair back. "You feeling up to breakfast Wally? Blink once for yes." Wally didn't even do that. "Well sorry, but you've been outvoted." Iris came downstairs and Barry greeted her with a smile. "Good morning beautiful."

"Morning," Iris replied. The grief was still evident on her face, but she seemed to have come out of her shock a bit.

'At least I can help one person in this house.' Barry held out a mug. "Coffee?"

"You're a mind reader."

"Nope." He kissed her head. "I'm just that smart."

Iris rolled her eyes a little bit. "Do we have to-"

"You don't have to do anything today. You might want to call your work and try to get a short leave of absence, but I imagine that won't be a problem. I need to take Wally to see Detective Miller today so he can give his statement."

"Do you really think he's up for that?"

"Truthfully? No, but I did say I'd bring him down."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I think you should stay here and relax. Drink some coffee, watch tv, read a book. Try to keep your mind occupied."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Can you keep an eye on Wally for a few minutes? I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Ok."

Barry ran upstairs, intending to take a record quick shower. Once he stepped under the hot spray though, he couldn't help but pause for a moment. Thereat relaxed the muscles in his neck and lower back. He inhaled the steam deeply. As a speedster, he wasn't known for enjoying quiet or still moments. Considering how his last 24 hours had been though…he found a moment of resting his forehead against the shower wall with only the sound of the running water was peaceful. It gave him a moment to gather his thoughts and pull himself together. 'The days are only getting longer,' he reminded himself. 'There's so much work to be done.' He pushed himself away from the wall and finished up his shower. By the time he was dressed and ready to face the day Iris had somehow gotten Wally dressed. Their nephew was now dressed in a new pair of sweatpants and a flash t-shirt. Iris was brushing his hair when Barry walked in. He leaned against the doorframe and watched them for a few minutes. Iris saw him when he finished and gave him a small smile.

"I didn't want Wally to go to the police station looking like that."

"Of course not" Barry ruffled Wally's hair as he passed. "We wouldn't want him looking scruffy."

"Do you really think taking him to the police station today is such a good idea? He hasn't even spoken to us. Let alone someone else."

"I have to at least try. You never know."

"I suppose…" Iris leaned forward and kissed Wally's forehead. "Can you get his shoes?" Barry flashed out of the room and back in again. The blue rebooks given to the teen by social services were the only shoes he had. Barry made a mental note to get Wally new shoes, Flash ones of course, as soon as he could. Assuming Wally wouldn't be able to do anything, he put the shoes on his nephew's feet and tied them securely. Another five seconds and he had his own shoes on as well.

"Wally and I will be back." Barry gently helped Wally to his feet and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep him steady. Iris stood up and gave Wally a tight hug. Barry stepped back for a moment. He stood off to the side awkwardly while Iris hugged Wally good-bye. He didn't try to pry Wally away. She needed this, they both did. When Iris finally stopped, she handed Wally off to Barry.

"Be careful."

"I will. We'll be back in no time. Just try to relax or get some rest."

Iris wrapped her arms around her torso. "No promises."

"Come on Walls." Barry was so unaccustomed to driving he forgot his car keys twice. Once when leaving the house and then again on the hood of the car while getting Wally situated in the passenger seat. It took almost every molecule of concentration Barry had to make sure he drove the speed limit. He drove at exactly the speed limit the whole way to Keystone. The silence during the 45 minute ride was unbearable. Wally remained silent and moving, staring out blankly at the road ahead of them. It broke Barry's heart in certain way. As long as he'd known Wally, the kid had been talkative and excited. Whether it was about Flash or atoms, there was no subject Wally hadn't been able to turn into a three hour conversation. The silence was deafening without the younger speedster's excited chattering. Part of Barry wanted to fill it with his own mindless rambling, but something prevented him from doing so. It was as if the silence had muted him. Pressing against his vocal chords to muffle him. So he stayed silent during the ride, desperately wondering if he was making the right decision. Once they reached the police station, Barry helped Wally out of the car and into the station. They were buzzed in by the guard without issue and met by Detective Miller near the front of the building.

"Thank you for coming down Mr. Allen," Detective Miller said, shaking Barry's hand. "As I'm sure you know, when it comes to a homicide investigation, time is of the essence."

"I know. Can we get this over with please?"

"Of course, right this way." Barry gently guided Wally through the budding and into an interview room.

"Would either of you like any water?"

"I'm good, thanks." He glanced at Wally, but the teen was still unresponsive. Still though… "Some water for Wally would be great."

"I'll be right back." Detective Miller left them alone to retrieve his notes and the water. Barry glanced around the room. It was a comfortable place with no discernible recording devices. Having worked in a police station himself for many years though, he knew that they were somewhere. He wrapped an arm around Wally and pulled his nephew into what looked like a hug to any outside observer.

"Listen…Wally…." he whispered into Wally's ear. "I know you're not in the right state of mind for this, but… If you do answer his questions, please remember your alter ego. I won't get mad if you do and I'll deal with it, but please try to leave out any places where you used your powers-" He stopped suddenly as the door opened and Detective Miller returned.

"Everything ok Mr. Allen?"

"As ok as they can be I was just comforting Wally. He's been through a lot."

"I know." The detective placed a bottle of water in front of them and placed his case file on the table before sitting down. Barry had been told by many members of the justice league that speedsters had no tact or subtly, but that didn't stop him from trying to discreetly look at the file. Unfortunately, his friends were still correct and Detective Miller caught his gaze. He closed the file quickly, turned on his voice recorder, and turned to Wally. "How are you this morning Wally?" There was no response from the red-haired teen. "Um…how about you just tell me what happened in your own words and at you own pace." His suggestion led to the three of them sitting in a tense silence for close to 20 minutes. Barry cleared his throat.

"Maybe he needs a drink of water." He twisted the bottle cap off and held the plastic bottle to Wally's lips. "Come on Wally. You need to drink." He tilted the water to let a couple of drops onto his lips. After a minute, Wally's mouth opened a little bit and Barry was able to get him to drink a few mouthfuls. Unfortunately, this didn't encourage him to talk at all. There were another 10 minutes of silence before Detective Miller spoke again.

"Is there anything you can tell me, Wally? Anything at all?" More silence. He sighed and turned the voice recorder off. "Mr. Allen, could I speak to you outside for a moment?"

"Ok. I'll be right back Wally." Barry followed the detective into the hall. Detective Miller left eh door only slightly ajar.

"I think you need to take Wally to a doctor."

"A doctor? Why?"

"He isn't speaking."

"His parents were just killed less than 24 hours ago! Of course, anymore he's not talking!"

Detective Miller sighed. "I need his interview. He might be my only way to get a lead."

"Wally isn't some exhibit of evidence. He's my nephew."

"He's the only potential witness we have."

"Use your forensics."

"Forensics takes time, you of all people should know that. I need to know what happened now. Time is critical-"

"You think I don't know that?! You think I wouldn't love for Wally to tell you everything so the monsters who did this can go to prison?! I want justice in this case just as much as you Detective Miller; maybe even more. But, I won't push Wally into something he isn't ready for. His well-being is my priority right now."

Detective Miller sighed. "You know I respect you, Mr. Allen. You're a brilliant forensic scientist and I wouldn't want to do anything to cause Wally any more emotional distress."

"Thank you. On the note of my forensic credentials-"

"I can't give you any information about an ongoing investigation, you know that."

"One quick glance at the crime scene photos. That's all I'm asking."

Detective Miller suddenly stilled. "I don't think that'd be a good idea."

"Why?"

"It just isn't. You focus on helping Wally so he can give me his statement and I'll focus on the investigation."

Barry took a deep breath. "Fine." He walked back in and, unsurprisingly, found Wally in the same position he'd been in when they left. "Time to go home Wally." He helped Wally stand and lead him out of the interview room.

"Don't worry about a thing Wally," Detective Miller assured the catatonic teen as they walked. "We're going to find the people who did this."

'People?' Barry thought as they left the station. 'Multiple? here's more than one murderer?' The presence of Wally under this hands made him get a quick check of his anger. 'Wally needs me right now. He needs me.'

— —

The ride back to Central was just as silent as the ride to the police station. When they got home Barry sat Wally down on the couch and Iris came downstairs.

"How'd it go?" she asked, sitting next to Wally.

"About as well as you could expect," Barry replied. "He didn't say a single thing."

"Its just too soon."

"I'm sure. Do you think you could watch him for a few minutes?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I'm going for a quick run."

"A run?'

"Just a quick one. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Take your time, we're fine here."

"Ok." He kissed the top of her head and flashed out. In a matter of milliseconds he was in his suit and racing towards Keystone. The route to Wally's house was so deeply ingrained in his brain that it was muscle memory. He didn't have to think about what he was doing or where he was going. Which was normally a good thing, but since his nephew was so traumatized he couldn't speak, it was a burden. There was nothing to distract Barry from his worries. If Wally would be ok. When he'd be ok. How this situation could possibly be rectified. It only took him 5 minutes to reach Wally's house. The sight of the crime scene tape almost winded him momentarily but he pushed on. Without even breaking a sweat, he vibrated himself through the front door. The first thing nothing looked out of place. Barry moved through the house carefully, as if he would disturb someone by walking too loudly. He ran up the stairs to Wally's bedroom. Thankfully, his nephew's room was undisturbed. It looked exactly the same as it always had. Barry didn't waste anytime finding a duffel bag and putting clothes into it. He grabbed a couple of chemistry books Wally was reading; as well as his favorite Flash action figure. Wally might've been 15, but Barry felt like circumstances might deem the toy necessary. He slung the bag over his shoulder and was going to leave when he saw Wally's cell phone. It was on the floor, pushed slightly under the bed. When he pulled it out Barry also found a Flash beacon he'd given Wally.

It was connected straight to Barry's Justice League comm and would alert him if Wally was in trouble. Barry close his eyes for a moment. Whatever had happened that night, Wally had tried to call Barry for help. He stowed the beacon in a side pouch of the bag and looked at the phone. It was mostly text messages from Dick yesterday.

7:00 am: Bro.

7:15 am: Wally.

7:20 am: Waaaaaallly!

7: 15 am: Earth to Wally.

7:30 am: Leaving 4 skool now

7:35 am: U sick?

11:30 am: Babs stole my cupcake

11:35 am: Chem ? How do you split atoms?

11:40 am: Wally! I need ur answer!

11:45 am: Did u lose ur phone?

12:00 pm: Waaaaaallllyyy! Waaaaalllllyyyy!

3:00 pm: Passed the quiz. No thnx to you

3:03 pm: Srsly, answer

3:05 pm: Bro?

Barry swallowed and sent a quick text from the phone, telling Dick that Wally was sick and he wouldn't be coming to Mount Justice for a few days. He only felt slightly bad about lying to Wally's best friend. Everything was just too hectic and unsure right now. The Team didn't need to know right now. Wally didn't need them overwhelming him. Barry put the phone in the bag as well and ran back downstairs. He almost made it to the front door without seeing the living room. Almost. As soon as he walked past the living room his stomach dropped into his feet. There were still numbered cards on various surfaces, but that wasn't what had caught his eye. That was the blood stain on the carpet. It was at least 3 feet across. The sight of the dark red stain almost made Barry fall to his knees. He put his head in his hands.

'Oh, Wally…what happened to you? What the hell happened to you?!'


	3. Barry Stays Busy

A/N: Sorry about the lack of update yesterday. I was coming back from a vacation, so I couldn't update. I think this chapter is a little long, so hopefully, that makes up for it. Enjoy!

Barry stifled a yawn as he stretched out in his seat. He glanced over at Wally, who was staring at the tv with a vacant stare. Another nightmare had woken the young speedster after only 3 hours of sleep, so 3 hours of sleep was all Barry had gotten himself. He fixed the blanket wrapped around Wally which had fallen off his shoulders, then sat back in his seat again. Through the windows, he could see the sun was just starting to rise. Stifling another yawn, Barry tried to turn his attention back to the infomercial they were watching. "You know," he said to his silent nephew. "Early morning tv is the absolute worst. Even worse than daytime tv." Wally, as usual, didn't respond. "Do you mind if I put the news on?" Even if Wally never answered or even acknowledged Barry's existence, it didn't feel right simply ignoring the teen. He changed the channel to the early morning news and sat back. "What'd you gonna want for breakfast Wally? Pancakes? I'm thinking pancakes." He leaned over. "I know I'm not a great cook, but I don't want your aunt to worry too much."

The news was as it always was. The latest crimes stopped by the Flash, not that there had been any the last three days, people who found their dogs, arrests. Nothing that seemed out of the ordinary exactly. Which was strange, because Barry felt as if he'd entered some kind of twilight zone. One where his wife cried twice a day and his nephew never said a word. The news was more interesting than infomercials had been, and he found it a lot easier to relax. Consequently, after about an hour, his head started to droop. Barry snapped it back up quickly, but it started to fall again after a minute. 'Stay awake!' he told himself. He vibrated a little bit to try and keep himself awake. 'Can't fall asleep. Lots to do today.' That still didn't stop his eyes from closing every few seconds. He yawned again and stretched. His arms stopped when they hit a warm, soft body behind him. Barry smiled and lazily wrapped them around the body.

"Morning sweetie," Iris said quietly.

"Morning." Barry tilted his head back and Iris leaned down to kiss him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Well enough I guess." She looked over at Wally. "How is he?"

Barry sighed and reached out to fix the blanket again. "He slept for three hours."

"You were both up all night?"

It's alright, we kept each other company."

"Do you want to take a nap?"

"No." Barry stood up with a sigh. "I have too much to do. I'm going to make us some breakfast."

"I can do it. You need to take a nap."

"I'll be fine. I'm a speedster. I can survive on less sleep than most people."

Iris rolled her eyes. "I've never believed that."

"We can pretend you do."

"I'm making breakfast. I need to do something to keep my mind occupied."

"Ok well…Wally wants pancakes."

"Wally does?"

"Mhm."

"Can't argue with that then. Pancakes it is."

"I'm going to go take a shower. A quick one."

"Take your time. We'll be fine."

Taking his time wasn't something Barry was exactly capable of even when his life wasn't turned upside down. The cold spray of the water woke him up, sending sharp sensations all down his body. He needed it though. There was too much to do. No time for naps or tasking it slow. He shampooed and washed his body in a record time, then vibrated himself dry. In a flash, Barry was dressed and back downstairs. He frowned when he saw the small pile of pancakes on a plate.

"How?!" he demanded.

"That's my secret," Iris replied. "Can you get Wally?"

Barry went back into the living room shaking his head. He found Wally exactly as he'd left him; still staring mindlessly at the news. "Come on Walls." He guided his nephew to his feet. "Your aunt made breakfast." After three days, he'd figured out the best way to encourage Wally to walk was to put an arm around his shoulders and gently push him forward. Using this method, he brought Wally to the kitchen and sat him down at the table. "Mmmm." He pulled two pancakes off the plate for himself, and one for Wally. "Don't these look good kid?"

Iris sat down with them and frowned at her husband. "Barry, why are you cutting up his pancake?"

"I'm hoping if his food is in smaller portions he might eat more of it."

"He really hasn't been eating much. I'm surprised he hasn't gone into hypoglycemic shock or something, with how much you guys need to eat."

"Might be because he hasn't been using his speed. Or because of his shock. I don't know, I'm not a doctor." He doused Wally's pancake pieces in maple syrup, then picked up a fork. "Here you go, kid." He picked a piece of pancake with he fork and held it in front of Wally's mouth. "Come on Wally, eat up." After a minute, Wally ate the piece of pancake off the fork. Barry worked slowly with him, taking quick bites of his own food while Wally was chewing. It took about an hour to finish breakfast this way. Wally did eventually eat the entire pancake, while Barry ate 10 in the same amount of time. "I'll take care of the dishes if you get him dressed."

"Done. Come on Wally, let's get you dressed."

As soon as they were gone, Barry sped around the kitchen,g eating things cleaned up. He had everything washed, dried, and put away and every countertop wiped down before Iris returned. With his spare time, Barry went over his plan for the day again. Speedsters weren't known for their foresight, but he couldn't afford to take any chances. Not with this case. Plan more or less set, he walked into the living room and found Iris brushing Wally's hair. "You guys all set?"

"I think we are." Iris looked at him. "Your leaving."

"How did you know?"

"I know that look. That's the 'please don't be mad, but I have Flash business' look."

Barry sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. "I have to go work on the case. I can't leave this one to the police Iris. I just can't."

"I know you can't. Just….please be careful." He kissed her. "I promise." Barry gave Wally a weak smile and ruffled his hair. "I'll be back in a bit kid. Be good for Iris."

— —

The first stop was the Keystone City Police Station. It took Barry twenty minutes to reach the back of the building by running. He didn't stop as he ran up the side of it and stopped on the roof. Waiting a minute to make sure no one had seen him, he knelt down and placed his hand on the rooftop. He'd only been to the forensic lab a few times, so he wasn't 100% sure he was in the right place. About 75% sure. 'Oh well,' he shrugged, closing his eyes. 'Good enough.' Barry focused all of his energy and started vibrating. Phasing through solid objects could be easy, depending on the object in question. Luckily the roof wasn't too difficult and he felt through with ease. Since he wasn't that graceful, he fell on his side, mostly on his arm, when he landed. Pain shot down his arm from his shoulder to his fingertips for a second before it disappeared. 'That was rough.'

Barry got to his feet and looked around. 'Evidence locker,' he thought, observing the metal selves around him. 'Good enough.' Praying that a forensic scientist wasn't working the evidence at that moment, he quickly searched all the boxes for the case. Thankfully they were all dated and had the detective's names on them. This made finding the box with Wally's case easy. There was only one box, which disappointed him a little since that meant very little evidence. Barry pulled the box off the shelf and next down to look in it. The first thing he pulled out was Wally's pajamas. His stomach flip-flopped at how soaked with blood they were. The crimson color drowned out the flash logos on the pants and had turned the t-shirt a light shade of pink. 'How could that much blood have gotten on him?' Barry wondered. 'He wasn't injured. He was found in the same room as them though. Maybe he ran to his parents' bodies after they died?' The thought really wasn't that comforting.

The next piece of evidence was an evidence bag containing two bullets. The sight of the two lead projectiles made his stomach even queasier. They were covered in blood as well. He swallowed. 'These were probably the bullet that killed his parents.' It as amazing they had been retrieved at all. He made a mental note of the evidence number and set the bag side.

"What?!" he whispered. "There's nothing else?!" The rest of the box was just paperwork about the evidence collected and analysis of the blood puddle. The crime scene photos weren't even there. "Dammit…" Moving very, very carefully, Barry placed all the evidence back in the box and set it back on the shelf. 'There's too little evidence,' he thought to himself. 'The bullets are good, but they need more.' The next logical step was to visit the scene of the crime. Wally's house. Deep down, he also knew he should try to get a hold of the medical examiner's report, but he couldn't bring himself to do it yet. So he dashed down to the first floor and out the side of the building before anyone could see him. He ran to Wally's house and, knowing the layout better here than the police station, he didn't even hesitate before phase through a wall.

Inside the living room, it was silent. Everything seemed to be still. There wasn't a single movement or sound to be found. It unnerved Barry. He took a deep breath. 'Stay focused, Barry. Stay focused.' Moving slowly and methodically, he moved around the room carefully. He followed the evidence markers, trying to make sense of everything. Unfortunately, just like in the police station, there wasn't a lot to go off of. 'There has to be more here,' he thought. 'The murders must've left something behind.' He took a deep breath. "Ok, Barry. Like a forensic scientist." He started with the only clear evidence he had. The blood puddle.

It big. Three to five feet across at least. The blood was still a light red color, due to it being several days old. 'It's a lot,' he thought. 'Several liters at the least.' Something caught his eye and he crouched down to take a closer look. His well-trained eyes picked up on the pattern of squares and triangles on the carpet. A footprint. Well….half of one at least. It looked like the front half of a shoot or shoe. 'There has to be more.' Knowing the house better than any of the cops who'd' come through on the night of the murder, he ran to the upstairs hall.

There was a shelf with a camera in a bin of miscellaneous items. It was an old camera, a polaroid from the 90's, that brought back fond memories. Memories of Wally, age 9, running around his and Iris' wedding. The sound of the camera going off and the picture printing out of it, accompanied by his laughter. Barry glanced at the box. He gingerly pulled out three pictures. One was of him and Iris dancing, their images blurred from the movement. Another showed Wally running after a squirrel who'd ventured too close. Both of them were smudges, but the kid's red hair was unmistakable. (And Barry could fondly remember that incident.) The last was of Wally and his parents. He was sitting on his dad's lap, showing his mom the frog he'd caught in a river near the reception. Barry's throat tightened. He carefully stowed the picture in a hidden pocket of his suit. With a sigh and put the others back and ran back downstairs with the camera.

It wasn't the best quality, it certainly wasn't the camera he used when he was called to a scene, but it was all he had. The only thing he could use to document the evidence. Thankfully, some of the evidence markers had been placed near partial footprints. This was something the Keystone techs and already found. 'Doesn't mean they can figure it out,' he thought as he raised the camera. Barry didn't trust anyone else to solve this case. He needed to do it. For Wally and Iris.

— —

Barry took meticulous pictures of every footprint, semi-footprint, or footprint like shape in the carpet. He found a couple on the sidewalk in front of the house. Once he was done he placed one of them on a small table by the door. He was just about to go see what else he could find when his comm beeped. He sighed, desperately hoping it wasn't an emergency. "Flash here," he said in a far more upbeat voice than he had the conviction for.

"Flash," Green Lantern said. "I've got tickets to a play tonight. I thought maybe you and Iris would like to join me and Carrol."

"Personal business on a JL comm?" Barry knelt down to examine something on the carpet again.

"I'm on monitor duty, sue me. How about it? Huh? Double date tonight?"

"Sorry buddy, but I'm swamped at work." Barry moved back from the hair and ran upstairs again.

"Really?"

He grabbed a pair of tweezers from the bathroom. "Yeah, swamped with cases. Probably won't be home until late tonight."

"Ok."

"Ask Clark and Lois." He retrieved a ziplock bag from the kitchen and flashed back into the living room. "I'm sure they'd love to go."

"Only if you're sure you're too busy."

"Absolutely."

"Alright, don't worry too hard, buddy. Green Lantern out."

Barry sighed as he knelt down and picked up the hair with the tweezers. With practiced ease, he retrieved the follicle and placed it inside the bag. It wasn't that he wanted to lie to his friends, he just….he had to focus on what he was doing right now. Despite having super speed, he spent the rest of the day until the sun started to go down combing every inch of the Wests' house. He had pictures of shoe prints, a few hairs, fingerprints he'd pulled off the door handle, as well as a few cigarette butts he found outside. It was weak evidence, and he knew it, but it was all he had. 'I can work with this,' he thought. 'I can do it. I can work with this.' Before he left he ran back up to Wally's room and grabbed a book off the teen's bedside table. Feeling like he hadn't really found anything, he gathered up his evidence and ran back home. He went in through the back door and made a pit stop. He hid the evidence in a small box and put the box under his bed, the safest location he knew. With another sigh, he changed out of his Flash suit and ran downstairs.

"Hi, Barr," Iris said.

"Hey, Beautiful," Barry replied. Wally was laying on the couch with his head in Iris' lap. His eyes were unfocused as he gazed up at the ceiling. Barry leaned over so he was in Wally's line of sight. "He,y Wally. Still nothing out of him?"

"No." Iris looked won at him and ran a and through his hair. "He looks a lot like our dad."

"Yours and Rudy's?" Barry sat on the arm of the couch and put an arm around her. Iris nodded.

"He…he looks just like him…." She broke down crying and Barry quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok. I'm right here. I'm right here I promise." Barry held Iris until she stopped crying. He kissed the top of her hair and moved his hand gently along her cheek. "I'm gonna get us some dinner, ok?"

"I'm not hungry…."

"You need to sweetie. Something small. What about a sandwich?"

"Alright."

Barry kissed Iris' head again. "Ok. I'll be right back." He ran into the kitchen and stopped suddenly in the middle of the room. Moving with almost deliberate slowness, he leaned against the table. There was a weight that was dragging him down, but he pushed back against it. 'Pull it together Barry. They need you right now. They need you.'

— —

Later that night, after he'd put Wally to bed and made sure Iris was asleep, Barry retrieved the box and brought it downstairs. He grabbed a blank case file from his work bag and brought both items into the living room. Moving with the meticulousness of a trained forensic scientist, he started to document all of the evidence he'd collected. 'Fingerprints and DNA I'll have to run at the Watchtower,' he thought as he sorted the items. Shoe prints will be good for ID-ing them after I find them.' Barry sighed and put his head in his hands. Most of this was a long shot. He'd worked cases with little evidence like his before and they didn't always end with the bad guys going to jail. 'Focus Barry,' he reminded himself. 'Focus.' He set it his mind to studying the bootprints by comparing his pictures to ones found online. Realistically, Barry knew he wasn't going to find the killers with bootprints, but he needed to be doing something.

It was only two hours later that he heard the scream. Now used to the sound he sped upstairs to Wally's room. He turned the light on and stopped next to his nephew. "Hey it's ok," he said, rubbing Wally's knee. "It's ok kid. You're safe now. You're safe, its ok." Wally, as usual, didn't react. "Come on, let's go downstairs." Normally he'd try to get Wally to go back to sleep, but he knew from experience those efforts would be in vain. So instead, he guided Wally downstairs and grabbed the book he'd picked up from his room. "Is that what you've been reading?" He looked at the title. "Memoir of Oliver Sacks. Well, can't say you don't have good taste." He smiled a little. "How about I read to you a little bit?" He opened up the book to the page that was bookmarked and started to read. Was it something he would've read himself? Probably not, but it was obviously something Wally enjoyed. So he made himself comfortable and read. Unfortunately, he couldn't be sure if Wally was hearing or comprehending what was happening. It didn't stop him though. He kept reading to Wally all through the night until early morning sunlight started shining through the window.

Barry stood up and yawned. He starched his arms over his head and bent back. "I'm going to start the coffee for your aunt. Sit tight, ok kid?" He ran into the kitchen and started the coffee pot. Thinking on his feet, he also started making omelets. He made a small one for Wally, now for Iris, and three for himself. The omelets were plated and he'd poured Iris her coffee the way she liked it. He ran into the living room, expecting o find Iris with Wally but she wasn't there. "Seen your aunt Walls?" No answer. "I'll run upstairs to get her. Don't move." In a flash, he was upstairs in their bedroom. Iris was awake, but she was just lying in bed. "Iris?" he asked softly, walking into the room. "You up sweetie?"

"Hmm…" Iris hummed as Barry sat down on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand through her hair.

"Everything ok?"

Iris sighed. "The Keystone Police called. They're releasing Rudy and Mary's bodies."

"Already?"

"They said the autopsies are complete…" He could feel her cheeks getting wet with tears. "Guess we have to….call the funeral home and plan a funeral…"

"We were going to have to eventually, love."

"I know I just….I can't believe we have to already…." She started sobbing and Barry pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in his shirt as she cried. "I know sweetie, I know. I know it hurts."

"I just don't understand…"

"These things are hard to understand."

"Why them?! Why Wally?!"

"I don't know Iris, I don't. Sometimes things are just….they just are." He kissed her head and rock her back and forth until she'd stopped crying. "Do you want to come downstairs and eat breakfast?"

"Not really…"

"Three bites. I made omelets."

"Only three bites."

"Deal." Without hesitation, he swept Iris into his arms and ran downstairs carrying her. He set her down on the couch next to Wally. "You keep Wally company, I'll go get out breakfasts." The omelets needed to be reheated a little bit after sitting out for so long, but a quick trip on the pan and they were good to go. He decided to split Iris' omelet between her and Wally and stacked his three on his own plate. Back in the living room, he sat down on the edge of the table and set the plates on either side of him. "Alright, Wally first." Doing his best to balance everything, he alternated between feeding Wally an omelet bite, convincing Iris to eat one, and feeding himself. Thankfully, his speed was extremely helpful in making sure he didn't starve. Once they were done he speed washed the dishes and got dressed.

"I called the funeral home."

"You did?"

"Yes. The funeral director said he could meet with us this afternoon."

"As in….today, this afternoon? Are you sure you can handle that?"

"Yeah… I'm sure… I just….I want to get it done."

"Ok. What time?"

"2:30."

"I'll call the Garricks and see if they can keep an eye on Wally while we're gone." Iris nodded and Barry stepped out of the room. Nervous energy bounced through his body while the phone rang. "Morning Jay."

"Morning Barry," Jay replied. "Shouldn't you be at work son?"

"I took some time off."

"What for?"

Barry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Wally's parents….were….murdered."

"Murdered?!"

"Yeah… Four days ago…"

"How's Wally?"

"He's….alive. Listen, Jay, Rudy and Mary's bodies are being released to us today. Iris and I have to go to a funeral home and….make arrangements-"

"Joan and I would be happy to keep an eye on Wally while you and Iris are busy."

"Thanks, Jay."

"What time is your appointment?"

"2:30."

"We'll come by this afternoon then."

"Thanks, Jay. See you then." Barry hung up and was heading back into the living room when he noticed Wally's phone. Checking it quacky he saw his nephew had a new barrage of texts from Dick.

Tuesday

3:00 pm: U still sick?

3:10 pm: Bro? U sick?

3:15 pm: New Robin Hood comic came out. Sneak out and we can read it.

3:18 pm: U sleeping?

3:19 pm: Waaaaaaallllllyyyyy

3:20 pm: Alfie said if ur sleeping I should leave you alone.

Wednesday

7:00 am: Still sick?

7:30 am: U ignoring me?

7:31 am: Wally srsly

7:35 am: Not feeling the aster

7:45 am: Bro answer me

3:30 pm: Wally?

3:35 pm: Wally are u mad at me?

3:36 pm: Hurt?

3:37 pm: Parents fighting?

3:38pm: With H & J?

3:39 pm: Mad at me?

3:40pm: DUDE!

Barry sighed and quickly sent Dick a text, pretending to be Wally, telling him that he was busy with school and kept losing his phone. That done, Barry helped Wally get dressed while Iris showered. He selected grey sweatpants and a Flash t-shirt for Wally's attire. It was more or less the same thing he'd been wearing the last four days, but he didn't go anywhere so it was fine. Next, Barry brought him back downstairs and sat down to continue reading Wally his book. Iris eventually joined them and curled up next to Wally on the couch. The three of them sit like that until there was a knock at the door. Barry set the book aside and ran to the door.

"Afternoon Jay," he said in greeting. Joan."

"Hi Barry," Jay replied.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice."

"Its hardly short notice," Joan told him. They followed Barry into the living room. "Iris."

"Joan," Iris replied. She stood up and the older woman gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." Iris looked at Barry. "We should get going."

"Ok." He turned to Jay. "We'll be back in a bit."

"Take your time, we'll be fine here," Jay told him.

"Ok um… Wally doesn't…talk or….do anything. You can read or talk to him but don't expect to get anything in reply."

"We got it. You two go. Take care of your business."

"Thanks, Jay. Come on, Iris."

"We'll be back Wally," Iris told their nephew. "Be good for the Garricks." She kissed his forehead.

"Be good, kid," Barry said. "We'll be back soon." He wished Wally would at least give him an indication he understood, but got nothing.

— —

Joan and Jay ended up sticking around for dinner. Having been the only person in their house still having consistent meals, Barry greatly appreciated it. Especially after having to spend two hours discussing funeral plans with a funeral director. When they got home Iris went to lay down and Barry relaxed on the couch with Wally.

"How was he?" Barry asked.

"Didn't really do anything," Jay admitted. He frowned and leaned forward. "I'm concerned Barry. I've never seen the kid so quiet or….still."

"I know…"

"Has he been eating a lot?"

"No. I'm thinking it might be because he was in shock but….its been 4 days. I'm not saying he can't be traumatized or whiting but- Jay its been 4 days!"

"I'm sure he'll snap out of it soon enough."

Barry opened his mouth to respond, but a news report on the tv caught his attention. He turned the volume up and leaned forward.

"-the Rogues were seen entering the bank ten minutes ago-" the reporter was saying. Barry turned to Jay, who waved his hand.

"Go ahead," he said.

"Thank you," Barry breathed. He ran out of the house, slipping his Flash ring on as he did. In a minute he was at the bank in question; dressed in his suit. He blew past the police and phased through the door. As soon as he stopped in the bank he had to dodge to the left to avoid a blast of ice that almost hit his head. He then promptly dodged to the other side as a column of flames almost scorched him. "Watch it!"

"You're the one who keeps showing up at our heists!" Captain Cold replied. "If you didn't show up we wouldn't need to shoot at you!"

Flash ran forward and tried to take them by surprise, but the floor in front of him suddenly became slick with ice and he fell on his face. As he lifted it he could hear Trickster laughing. "Hey Flash!" the teen shouted, bouncing over. He was apparently unaffected by the ice as he skidded over to the speedster. "Where's Baby Flash?!"

'"Yeah," Pied Piper agreed, twirling his flute on his fingers. "Where is he?"

"Uh…Kid Flash is…sick."

"Sick? I didn't know speedster could get sick."

Flash slowly pushed himself to his feet. "Green Lantern brought back some…alien virus and Kid flash caught it."

"How come you didn't get sick too?" Captain Boomerang asked. Cold and Heat Wave had stopped trying to sneak off with their loot at this point. Something about Flash's story wasn't adding up.

"I don't know!" Flash was finally standing and slowly made his way off the ice puddle. As soon as his feet hit solid ground he took off running. Several things came at him at once, including: fire, ice, whatever the hell Trickster was throwing, and boomerangs. He wove through the objects, speeding up so they were moving slower than him. He ducked under the boomerangs and jumped over the….slime Trickster was throwing at him. 'Not slime,' he thought as it bubbled and hissed slightly. 'Acid. He's throwing acid!' Part of him desperately wished he had Kid Flash with him. He could always be counted on to keep Trickster occupied. Instead, he was dealing with them all alone.

"Time to move this party," Mirror Master decided, aiming his gun at the closest reflective surface. Flash took advantage of the Rogues being momentarily busy watching him to watch their loot. He used his momentum and knowledge of physics to rip the sack of money from Captain Cold. Without losing momentum, he turned on Heat Wave as well. He tossed the sacks back towards the vault and ran back towards the Rogues.

"Leave it," Cold said to Heat Wave, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave it?!" Heat Wave demanded.

"Leave it." He had to practically drag the other man through the portal to make him leave. There was something going on with Kid Flash. Something Flash wasn't telling them. Cold's best guess was a life-threatening injury Baby Flash got while with his Junior Justice League. If that was the case, he wanted Flash with his nephew, not stopping them. They could hit another bank in a few days.

Flash came to stop just as they'd disappeared. He sighed and shook his head. 'At least I saved the money.' He ran out the doors of the bank and stopped with his hands up in front of the cops.

"Flash," one of them greeted.

"Officer." Flash lowered his hands. "The Rogues are gone. They got away but all the money's still there."

"Well, at least their heist was foiled. Hey, where's Kid Flash?"

"Oh…Kid Flash is….otherwise occupied."

"We haven't been seeing you guys running around the city lately," another cop said.

"We've just been very busy with….League business."

"Don't forget about us little guys Flash," a third cop joked.

Flash grinned. "I would never dream about forgetting Central City. Gotta run!" He sped away from the crime scene and took his usually, roundabout route back to his house. His suit was off and back in his ring before he entered through the back door. Walking inside, he found Joan cooking and Jay sitting at the tale with Wally and Iris.

"Look who's back," Joan smiled.

"Everything ok?" Iris asked him. Barry gave her a kiss.

"Everything's fine," he assured her. "Just the Rogues being themselves."

"You made it back just in time," Joan informed Barry, handing him a plate piled high with macaroni and cheese. "Dinner's ready."

Barry's mouth started watering as he sat down at the table. "Joan, you're heavenly." He started inhaling his food, starving after a long afternoon of funeral planning and fighting Rogues. Once he'd worked his way through half the pile, he thought to feed Wally. Swallowing guiltily, he stopped up a spoonful and held it in front of Wally's face. "Come on, Wally. You have to eat the kid." With his typical, muted movements, Wally ate the bite of mac and cheese. Barry smiled at him encouragingly and sco0ped up another bite. Once Wally had eaten five bites Barry allowed himself to eat more as well. Jay noticed this pattern but didn't comment on it. He knew Barry well. Nothing mattered to his kind-of-adopted son more than his family. He knew it couldn't have been easy for Barry to see Wally and Iris in so much pain.

The dinner passed way too quickly for Barry, who enjoyed the Garrick's company. All too soon, it was time for them to leave. Joan gave all them hugs, even though Wally didn't reciprocate. "You take care of them, Barry," Joan told him as she hugged him.

"Of course," Barry replied. He saw Jay giving Wally a hug as well.

"We're all here for you kid," Jay told the younger speedster. "You've still got all of us. We ain't going anywhere, Wally. I promise." He moved on to Iris, giving her a tight hug as well. "Take care, Iris. We're here for you, too."

"Thank you, Jay," Iris said quietly as she returned the hug.

Jay hugged Barry last. "Joan and I are only one then call away if you need anything."

"Thanks, Jay," Barry replied.

"I mean it." Jay gave Barry a look after he pulled away. "We're a family Barry. We take care of each other."

"I know Jay." Barry gave the older speedster a weak smile, which seemed to convince him his message had gotten through. Once the Grarricks were gone, Iris leaned against Barry.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed," she whispered.

"You feeling ok?" he asked, feeling her forehead.

"Just tired."

Barry hummed sympathetically and kissed her head. "Go on upstairs. I'm going to sit down here with wally for a little bit before I put him to bed."

"Ok. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't. I promise."

— —

"Flash!" Flash clashed his eyes and cursed his luck. He put on his best Flash smile and turned around. "Hey Black Canary!"

Black Canary gave him a curious look. "We haven't seen you up here in a while."

"I've been busy."

"I heard. How's Wally?"

"Wally? Oh, he's fine."

"Really? He hasn't been to Mount Justice in a few days. He's missed training and a mission."

"Oh…He's….been sick…"

"Speedsters don't get sick-"

"Which is why he recovered so quickly. He's actually had a lot going on at school and home."

Black Canary frowned. "Is everything ok at his home? I know he was having some problems with his parents a few months ago-"

"Everything's fine, Dinah. Nothing to worry about. We've just had a lot going on. Once things settle down though Wally will come back to the Team. Promise."

"Hmm…Ok then. You should probably advise him to contact Robin more often. I guess he's been badgering Batman almost non-stop that Wally must hate him for some reason." That made Barry cringe. He should definitely avoid Batman. Lying to Black Canary was hard enough, but he'd last half a second against the Dark Knight.

"Will do."

Black Canary nodded. "I have to go relieve Oliver of monitor duty. See you later."

"Bye." Flash waved for effect before dropping the smile and speeding into the lab. He had to run the fingerprints and DNA before anyone else saw him. He loved his friends, he really did, but he didn't have time for them. He'd snuck off while Wally and Iris were asleep, so he didn't have an endless amount of time to get this done. Working with practiced proficiency, he ran the fingerprints he'd pulled but got nothing. Whoever they belonged to wasn't in any database. Sighing in frustration he turned to the DNA. This also turned out to be a dead end. Flash had to hang his head in defeat for a few seconds. 'I can't give up,' he told himself sternly. 'I can't. Wally and Iris are counting on me.' With a heavy heart, he erased all evidence of him having been there and headed home.

When he got home he slipped inside silently and changed out of his suit. He ran upstairs to check on Wally before going to bed. Just as he opened the door he began to hear whimpers. He opened it more and listened closely. Wally was whimpering and twitching erratically. Barry sighed and sped over to him. "Wally," he said softly. "Wally, its ok. It's ok, Wally. Uncle Barry's here. I'm here." Wally's eyes popped open and even by the dim light of the hall, Barry could see the dampness in them. "It's ok, Wally. It's ok." He went to move away and turn the light on, but something stopped him. Specifically, Wally stopped him. His nephew's hand suddenly closed around Barry's hand with an iron-like grip. Wally didn't say anything. He lay on his back on the bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Barry could just barely see the tears that were falling down the teen's face. "I'm not going anywhere, Wally. I promise." Barry held Wally's hand with an equally secure grip as he sat on the floor. "It's going to be ok. Uncle Barry's here. I'm not going anywhere."


	4. Flash's Revelation

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" Iris asked. Barry looked up from what he was doing.

"Leaving?"

"Isn't there a League meeting tonight?"

"It's not really that important-" He stopped when Iris gave him a look.

"You can't skip out on your duties to the League Barry."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Fine." Barry stood up and stretched. "If I didn't go they'd probably send someone to drag me up there." He pulled his Flash ring out of his pocket. "If you need me-"

"Wally and I will be fine for a few hours."

"Only if you're sure-"

"Barry Allen."

"Ok, ok." Barry walked into the living room where Wally was laying on the couch. The tv was on, but he wasn't watching it. He was staring up at the ceiling. There had been some improvement though, as his gaze had shifted from unfocused to laser focused. It always looked as though he was staring intently at something a couple hundred yards away. Other than that though, he was the same unresponsive and mute teen. Barry ran his hand over Wally's hair. "I have to go to a League meeting Kid," he explained. "I'll be back in a few hours. Be good for your aunt." He opened his ring and changed into his suit. Once the cowl was pulled down he smiled at Iris. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Stay safe." Iris gave her husband a kiss and he ran out of the house. It took him exactly 5.49 seconds to reach the zeta tube. When he stepped out on the Watchtower, despite being in space, it felt like the weight of the world was pressing down on him. He stopped for a moment and leaned against a wall. There was something about being there, so close to his friends who'd always been there for him, that made it feel like he could breathe. Something about being in space that completely took the extra gravity off his chest. His legs wobbled, so close to collapsing. Flash took a deep breath and pushed himself back up.

'Hold it together,' he told himself. 'Hold it together Barry. I don't want them to figure out what's going on.' He took another deep breath. It wasn't that he didn't think the League should know. The potential of Kid Flash's identity being revealed was there, so logically he really should, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. 'I just…I need to get the guys who did this. Once I do that I can tell them. I'll tell them everything.' This was all he was thinking about as he walked to the meeting room. The thoughts preoccupied him so much that he simply walked into the room and sat down in his seat. Everyone stared at him, not that he noticed since he was staring at the table.

"Barry are you ok?" Green Lantern asked uncertainly. There was no response, which caused everyone to get even more suspicious.

"Barry, what's going on?" Black Canary asked. "You're silent, Wally hasn't been to Mount Justice in almost week, he's ignoring his friends. You'd better tell us what's going on right now."

Flash sighed and slowly moved his hands so they were supporting his head. "I'm fine…" he mumbled.

"Yeah, try again," Green Lantern countered.

"I'm good guys…"

"I can feel several strong emotions projecting from your mind," Martian Manhunter said. "Your emotional distress is almost palpable."

"Guys-"

"We're your friends," Aquaman said. "If you tell us, maybe we can help."

"No."

"Flash," Green Arrow trie,d but the speedster shook his head.

"No!"

"Barry-" Green Lantern began, but he was cut off by the speedster.

"Wally's parents were killed." The words tumbled out before he could stop them. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the room had gotten so silent everyone had no problem hearing him. It even managed to somehow get even more silent after he said that. "They were murdered…"

"When?!" Green Arrow demanded.

"Who?" Batman growled.

"Flash," Wonder Woman said gently. She placed her hand on his. "What happened?"

"I don't….I don't know everything…."

"Tell us what you do know."

Flash sighed. "We got a call at 4 am five days ago…." He stopped for a moment. Had it only been 5 days? Not 5 weeks or 5 months? The heartbroken sound of his voice and the sudden silence had several members of the League's blood boiling. "The police called Iris and we went down there and it was 4 in the morning…" Wonder Woman's hand tightened a little bit. Green Lantern put his hand on Flash's other one. "The detective thinks it might've been a home invasion gone wrong…"

"They were murdered in their house?" Superman asked quietly. Logically, that must've been the case, but it was still horrific to hear.

Flash could merely nod. He had to breathe for a couple of seconds before he could speak again. "Wally was there…. He….He was there…" There was no need for clarification.

"Where's Wally now?" Batman asked.

"With Iris and me. We have temporary custody of him… We're-we're gonna make sure we can take care of him…."

"We're so sorry, Barry," Shazam said quietly. "We're so sorry."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Green Lantern asked. "We're your friends, your teammates. We could've helped-"

"I don't need help!" Barry snapped, snatching his hands back from his friends. "I-I don't need help-"

"Barry you can't do this alone-"

"I have to! Iris and Wally are my family! Rudy and Mary were my family! I failed them! I failed all of them, I couldn't protect them!" Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman shared a look.

"Flash you're only one man," Superman said. "Let us help-"

"No! I-I have to find the people who did this!"

"It'll go faster if we help-"

"I don't need help…." Despair and exhaustion were trying to take over in Barry's brain. "I don't…"

"Flash," Wonder Woman said gently. She put her hand on Flash's shoulder. "You care about your family. None of us can deny that. I admire your commitment to protecting them."

"I can do it, Diana. I can keep them safe and make this all better…."

"You're exhausted Barry," Black Canary said, noting how obviously tired he was.

"I can handle it…."

"How's Wally handling this?" Batman asked. They needed to get Flash's mind off this train of thought. Unfortunately, this new train caused Flash to start vibrating slightly. It was starting to unnerve Batman. He couldn't remember ever seeing their speedster so upset like this.

"He's…Quiet."

"Quiet?" Black Canary asked in confusion.

"He won't talk. Wally's….he's…. He won't say anything or react to anything. He just sits there or lays there and he's….a shell…." The temperature in the room dropped several degrees.

"How long has he been like this?"

"Since we brought him home from the police station."

"There's been no change?"

"He's cried once. He sleeps and eats a little bit."

"If you tell him to do something does he ignore it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What're you thinking?" Green Arrow asked her.

"I can't be absolutely sure, but I think he's suffering from catatonia."

"What can I do?"

Black Canary gave him a sympathetic look. "All you can do is keep giving him stimulation and be there for him. He'll come out of it when he's ready. When he does come out of it though, if he starts showing any signs of hyper-vigilance, avoiding things that remind him of what happened, nightmares or anything like that you need to bring him to me."

"I'll remember that."

"Maybe you should go home Barry," Superman advised. "You need to rest."

"I'm fine."

"You're not!" Green Lantern snapped. "Dammit, Barry! Why won't you take care of yourself?!"

"I have to take care of Iris and Wally!" Flash glared at him. "You don't understand!"

"Then explain!"

"I'm the Flash! I'm the fastest man alive! I'm a founding member of the Justice League! How can I protect Central City if I can't protect my family?! I protect the world but I couldn't even protect Wally and his parents and for all I know what happened was my fault!"

"Barry, how can you think that?" Martian Manhunter asked while Wonder Woman tried to calm Flash down.

"You're worried the people who killed Wally's parents might've done so because they know you're the Flash," Batman said, putting the pieces together. Flash simply nodded. "Do you have any proof?"

"No-"

"Then why do you think that?"

"What if it is?!"

"Why didn't they kill Wally?" Superman and Wonder Woman glared at him.

"No, he's right," Green Arrow agreed. Black Canary glared at him. "If they were going after Wally and his parents because you're the Flash, then why didn't they kill Wally too? If anything he should've been the first person they killed because he's Kid Flash."

"Or maybe," Black Canary said, taking a moment to glare at both Green Arrow and Batman, "there's no reason it happened. It just….did."

"Whatever the reason is, we'll be there for you and Wally," Superman said to Flash, trying to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"I appreciate it you guys," Flash said, sounding a bit more put together. "I just….I have to do this on my own."

"Why?"

"They're my family. I'm supposed to protect my family. I didn't do that. Now I have to fix this." He said it like it was sound logic; as simple as 1+1=2. As much as he didn't actually agree, Superman knew he had no choice but to nod.

"Very well. If you change your mind, we're all here for you."

"Thank you. This probably goes without saying, but Kid Flash is off the Team until further notice." Black Canary and Batman nodded. "Don't…Please don't tell the Team about what happened."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Black Canary asked.

Flash nodded. "Yes. I know they're Wally's friends and they care about him but….he's not ok right now. He doesn't need them crowding him he needs some time. Just…don't tell them for now, please."

"Even Robin?"

"What do you mean even Robin? He's on the Team isn't he?"

"He's also Wally's best friend. In fact, he asks about him every time he comes to Mount Justice."

Flash's mouth tightened. "Even Robin."

"Are you sure? If any of them are going to understand what Wally's going through, it would be Robin." Flash hated to admit it, but she had a point there. Then he saw Wally's face in his mind, devoid of his usual energy and happiness. He shook his head.

"No. Don't tell Robin, don't tell any of them. As Kid Flash's mentor and Wally's guardian, I'm telling you not to."

"It's your choice." Everyone could tell by her tone she thought it was the wrong one.

'Tough,' Flash thought, looking at the table as the meeting finally moved on to other topics that weren't related to him. 'I have to protect Wally. I'm his uncle, I know what's best for him. He needs space and quiet to get better. He can't get that around the Team.' Flash didn't really pay attention in the meeting, but to him, it seemed no one noticed. In fact, everyone noticed, but no one tried to correct the speedster's focus. They let him stare at the table and sit in his seat quietly until the meeting was finally over. When it was Flash was gone before any of them could say anything. Superman pulled Wonder Woman and Batman aside as everyone was leaving.

"We need to keep an eye on Barry," he said one they were the last three in the meeting room.

"I've never seen him this upset," Wonder Woman agreed.

"He's never dealt with a situation like this," Batman said like it was obvious. "Barry is many things, but I would never doubt his devotion to his family. This is eating him alive."

Superman nodded. "Are you really going to keep this from Robin?"

"What choice do I have?"

"Since when have you ever done what another member of the League tells you to?"

"This is different. This situation….Kid Flash's….problems. This isn't something that I should tell him unless I have Barry or Wally's permission."

"Robin won't be happy you kept this from him," Wonder Woman pointed out. "Hasn't he been bugging you about Kid Flash lately?" Bugging was putting it lightly. Batman had been listening to almost nonstop worry from his ward about how Wally is mad at him, or something's wrong, or Wally hates him. Nothing he said seemed to make Dick see sense either. His silence was answer enough though.

"Whatever you tell him, try to stop him from looking for what's really wrong," Superman said. "We all know he will." Batman couldn't really argue with that.

"I'll do my best," Batman replied. "Keep an eye on Flash."

"I only hope he'll allow us to help before he drops dead from exhaustion."

— —

Barry walked in the front door and found Iris sitting in the living room watching tv. "Where's Wally?"

"He's asleep." Barry stopped to kiss the top of her head. "How was the meeting?"

"Same as meetings usually are."

"Did you explain everything to them?"

"There was no way I was getting around it." He sighed, still not sure how he felt about the League knowing. "I'm going to check on Wally."

"Ok. You should get some rest after."

"I will if you do." Iris smiled at him and Barry reluctantly pulled his hand away from hers. He walked slowly up the stairs to Wally's room and poked his head in. Wally was asleep with the covers pulled up so much only his hair could be seen. Barry turned away and made his way to his own bedroom. With a sigh, he fell facedown onto the bed. He wanted to get up, but it as impossible to move. Like the world was pressing down on him. His brain was foggy and none of his muscles wanted to listen. 'I'll just close my eyes for a minute…' he thought slowly as his eyelids slipped closed. 'Just….a….minute….'


	5. The Real and The Depressing

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys. It was a combination of me forgetting and some personal stuff that was preventing me from being able to work on the story. But updates are back, so that's good.

If there was one thing Barry didn't want to admit, it was that he wasn't ok. Not just because his wife was crying and not just because his nephew was catatonic. He wasn't ok because it didn't feel real until now. Running around trying to find the people responsible, trying to take care of Iris and Wally, he'd never allowed himself to feel how real it all was. Now though, as he stood in the parlor of the funeral home, there was nothing else for him to do. Nowhere for the fastest man alive to run. So, Barry stood stark still with one of his hands intertwined with Iris' and the other around Wally's shoulders. He supposed they should've been at least happy the teen was standing upright, but he still stared out at the world with the same vacant, yet somehow also laser, focused expression. They greeted family and friends as they entered, including the Garricks, who hugged all of them.

Right behind them was an elderly couple. The woman had grey hair and hazel eyes, while the man, slightly taller, had red hair that looked a lot like Wally's and sharp green eyes. The woman didn't hesitate before hugging Wally. The teen was stiff in her arms. The man also hugged him, then put his hand on his shoulder. "How you holding up kiddo?" he asked gently.

"Um….no disrespect, but who are you?" Barry asked carefully.

"Roland Richards," the man replied. "This is my wife Michelle Richards. We're Mary's parents."

Iris' eyes widened a little. "You're Wally's grandparents?"

"Yes." Barry didn't know Wally's grandparents were still alive. Luckily, his brain was able to shut his mouth before he said it. "You're Rudolph's sister, right?"

"Yes, I'm Iris. This is my husband, Barry."

"You're the ones social services said were taking care of Wally," Roland noted. "We wanted to thank you for taking Wally in on such short notice."

"It was our pleasure. We're really close to him, so it's no trouble."

"Where are you from?" Barry asked, mind still trying to wrap itself around the fact that Wally had relatives he didn't know about.

"We live in Anchorage."

"…..isn't that in Alaska?"

"Yes." Another man came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Huh? Oh, hi George."

"Hey, Dad." The man, George, also had red hair and hazel eyes. He was about Barry's age and kissed Michelle on the head. Immediately after he embraced Wally. "Hey, little Wally. You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you." Wally, of course, didn't answer. "What, no hello for your uncle?" Barry wasn't sure why, but his heart twisted a little at that.

"Wally's having a difficult time processing all this," Iris explained.

"You must be Iris." George gave her a hug as well. "I'm so sorry about your brother. Mary always said he was a great husband."

"Thank you." Another woman and man walked in, along with two young kids. The family embraced each other with murmured hellos and hugs. The woman broke away from the group and hugged Wally, making Barry assume she was his aunt.

"Hi, sweetie. How you holding up?" she asked.

"Don't bother Kelly," George advised. "He's not much of a talker right now."

Barry felt his metaphorical hackles raising. "Just because he's not responding, that doesn't mean you shouldn't talk to him."

"This is our other daughter Kelly," Roland explained. "Her husband Jeff, and their children, Jack and Tammy." The two children in question looked slightly confused about why they were there.

"Shall we, Roland?" Michelle asked. Roland nodded as he took his wife's arm and led her into the other room. Wally's aunt and uncles followed close behind. Jay gave Barry a look.

"I take it you didn't know about them?" he asked.

"Was it obvious?" Barry replied.

"You wear your heart on your sleeve boy. Its obvious to me at least."

"I met them a long time ago when Rudy and Mary got married," Iris said.

"Are they close to Wally?" Joan asked.

"Not that I know of. From what Rudy told me the last time Wally saw his grandparents he was 8. They live far away so they just don't get to see each other a lot."

"Shame it has to be under these circumstances," Jay said shaking his head.

"It is. Who knows, maybe seeing them will help Wally come out of his shell more."

"Maybe," Barry mused. He wrapped his arm around Wally protectively. More people came in. People the Wests had worked with, friends. Even their neighbors. It wasn't a lot of people, but it was a decent sized crowd. 'Does Wally feel better knowing so many people loved his parents?' Barry thought. He glanced down at his nephew. If he did, he didn't say.

Iris sighed. "Think we should move into the other room?"

"Only if you're ready, sweetie."

Iris took a deep breath, then nodded. "Ok." Barry kissed her forehead, then lead the two of them into the other room. He wasn't expecting to find sudden resistance on his right side. He glanced over and saw Wally wasn't moving. It seemed every muscle in his body had tightened like a spring. "Wally?" He gave the teen's arm a gentle tug, but it had no effect. "Wally."

"Is everything ok?" Roland asked.

"I-I don't know… I mean I can handle it he's just…. hasn't reacted like this at all."

"Why don't you go sit down kiddo?" Roland asked, addressing Wally. He gently removed the teen from Barry's grip and led him over to a seat. It gave Barry a moment of anxiety, but he quickly refocused his attention on his wife. Iris was staring at the identical caskets at the front of the room. Iris and Barry had opted to have a closed casket at the request of the funeral director. Barry had seen the M.E.s photos himself and whole heartily agreed. He didn't want his wife and nephew to see that. Or anyone else who'd know the Wests. Iris stood by her bother's casket, hand touching it gently. George came up to stand next to them, hand placed firmly, yet gently, on Mary's casket.

"Do you remember when they got married?" George asked suddenly.

Iris nodded. "I do."

"I'd only met Rudolph once before. I thought he was an ok guy. Very middle of the road, nothing particularly special. Then they got married. I'd never seen my sister so happy though. She was so completely smitten with him. I wished them a lifetime of happiness. I suppose…in a way they got that." Barry glanced at the man and was momentarily taken aback by the heartbroken look his face. "I always told Mary I'd come to visit her and Rudolph. I was always….getting into trouble though. Too many mistakes and paroles where I couldn't leave the state. Now I'll never hear her calling me an idiot again." Barry was experiencing a combination of sympathy and concern.

"Now's not the time to detail your legal slip-ups, George," Kelly said, standing next to him. "We all know Mary didn't want you around Wally until you cleaned up your act."

"I was on my way. The only reason I'm that I fulfilled my parole."

"Can we go sit?" Iris asked Barry.

"Of course," Barry replied quietly. He gently led his wife over to a chair so she could sit. He looked to the other side of the room where Wally was sitting. Initially, Barry would've brought Iris to her nephew, but Wally's grandparents were currently sitting on either side of him. Roland was rubbing his back while Michelle was holding one of his hands in both of her own. They didn't notice Barry not so subtly staring at them. Their attention was completely on their grandson, comforting him with quiet words and gentle touches. A rush of guilt washed over Barry. He might not have known Wally had another family, but that was no reason for him to be jealous. He didn't own his nephew. It was obvious from the way they interacted that Roland and Michelle obviously loved him. Even if they weren't close to him, they definitely cared. He swallowed and looked away.

"They're quite a sight," Iris said, looking at the three people on the other side of the room.

"They are."

"I hope Mary would've at least been happy Wally got to see them again."

"I'm sure she would be. They obviously love him, so she'd be happy they're together." Iris leaned on Barry and he put his arm around her. "Will I feel any bene r when this is all over?"

"It can bring closure."

"I hope it brings Wally closure."

"We both do, sweetie."

— —

If the wake was what made him realize how real the situation was, the funeral was what made Barry realize how depressing it all was. Even the weather was in agreement, considering the overcast skies. The air was damp with the late winter cold, making Barry shiver. Roland and Michelle arrived, both of them giving Wally hugs and kisses. Roland pulled the teen's jacket tighter. "Gotta stay warm out here, kiddo," he murmured. His hands hesitated momentarily on Wally's shoulders. Barry swallowed at the genuine emotion and vulnerability he saw in the old man. Jay and Joan arrived, the latter giving Iris a hug. Jay looked like he wanted to give Wally one, but hesitated when he saw the teen's grandfather. All too soon it was time to move.

"We can handle Mary's casket," Roland informed Barry.

"Are you sure?"

"We're her family," George replied evenly. "We can handle it."

"Of course." Barry stepped back and joined Iris at Rudolph's casket. Jay and Joan stood with them. A couple of men Rudy had worked with stepped up to help them carry the casket. Barry gave them a nod of thinks, then took Iris aside gently. "You don't have to do this Iris."

"I know," she replied. "I want to. For my brother."

"Ok." He kissed her, then turned to get Wally so he could use his free hand to hold the teen's. His eyes finally found his nephew, but someone had always closed him. George led him over to Roland, who held Wally's hand firmly in his own. Looked like he intended to lead Wally into the cemetery. It made Barry's stomach flip-flop. He scowled briefly and cursed himself. 'Get a hold of yourself, Allen! They're Wally's grandparents! They have a right to be there for him!' It still didn't change the fact that he wanted to be the one there for his nephew though. There were other things to focus on though. Like how hard it was to carry Rudolph's casket. It felt like it was trying to drag him down. He pushed on though. For Iris and Wally. Small clumps of snows clung to the ground as they made their way to the graveside ceremony in the Central City Cemetery. The whole place was eerily silent, without even a single bird to be heard. When they reached the empty graves Barry had to remind himself to breathe. He was only too happy to set the casket down and step back with Iris. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Her head fell on his shoulder almost automatically. He stole a glance over at Wally.

Roland and Michelle were on their side of him, both holding one of his hands. George had a hand on his shoulder and Janet was rubbing his back. Barry turned away with a lump in his throat. When the service started he tried to focus on that instead. Unfortunately, his speedster brain was pinballing all over the place between this, the case, and how to get Wally to eat later. He was only able to focus when Iris stepped out of his embrace and stood in front of the small crowd. She stood between the two caskets with her head held high.

"When I was younger, I always thought the happiest day of my brother's life was the day he bought his motorcycle. He rode that thing around for hours and even took me for rides a few times. He was obsessed with that thing. Then one day, he brought home a girl on that bike. A few years later I decided the happiest day of his life was the day he got married. I'd only ever seen Rudy look at his bike the way he looked at Mary. Like she was the most perfect thing in all of creation. A year later, I changed that day again. The day Wally was born…." She paused for a moment and wiped her eyes. "I'd never seen Rudy look so happy or proud. My brother and sister-in-law were ordinary people. They fought and they made-up, but they loved their son more than anything. That I know for sure. He was the best thing that had ever happened to them. My brother was a great brother, a great husband, and a fantastic father. That was who he was. That was all he was, but that's all that really matters." They were small, scattered applause when she finished, as if people weren't sure if applauding at a funeral was acceptable.

Barry kissed her head when she rejoined him. Joan gave her a pat on the back. "That was lovely dear," she whispered. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," Iris whisper back. She fell back into Barry's embrace easily and seemed to fall against him a little bit. As if her previous actions had taken all of her energy and strength out of her. The wind picked up briefly at some point, making Barry shrug his jacket off. Without saying a word, he slipped it onto Iris' shoulders and she slipped her arms inside. Barry shivered, wishing he could vibrate a little bit to warm himself up.

'Stupid secret identity,' he thought. 'I can't even warm myself up properly.'

"Cold?" Jay whispered upon seeing the younger man shiver.

"I'm good." Barry spared another glance over at Wally. One of the men with him had given them his jacket. "Kind of chilly."

"Yeah."

Iris pressed her face into Barry's shoulder and he felt sobs shaking her body slightly. He pulled her closer and kissed her hair. "I'm here Iris. Don't worry. I'm here." The ceremony finally ended and people came up to him and Iris to say good-bye.

"We're so sorry Iris," said an older woman whose name Barry didn't know.

"Thank you," Iris replied softly.

"I remember Rudolph teaching Wally how to ride his bike without training wheels. I watched from my front porch and that smart boy wouldn't stop talking about physics." She smiled a little. "Such a good kid. This is such a shame."

'She lives- lived next door,' Barry realized silently. The urge to question her about the night in question was suddenly burning inside him. 'Control yourself, Allen. You're at a funeral.' Barry clenched his teeth slightly, but no one noticed it. Once it was just family left he looked at his wife. "One last time?"

Iris nodded and approached the caskets. She put her hand on her brother's. Tears fell down her face. "Bye Rudy. I love you. I'll take good care of Wally. I promise." She walked back to Barry, who was quick to embrace her. Over Iris' head, he watched as Roland led Wally over to the caskets. Something overprotective rose inside him, wanting to shield his nephew from this. Once again though, he had to remind himself Wally should say good-bye; if he could at least. Nothing catastrophic happened though. Wally stood silently in front of their caskets and Roland talked to him quietly while rubbing his back. Eventually, the two of them moved away. Roland passed Wally off to his Aunt Kelly, while the old man continued to approach Barry.

"There's something Michelle and I would like to discuss with you," he said.

"Why don't you guys come back to our house?" Iris suggested. "We'd love to have you."

"Thank you. If we're all meeting there, then we'll have Wally ride with us." Iris stiffened under Barry's hand.

'At least I'm not the only suspicious person here,' he thought.

"Of course not," Iris replied smoothly. She gave Roland their address while Barry snuck off to talk to Jay.

"What's going on?" Jay asked upon seeing the tense look on Barry's face.

"I don't know," Barry replied quietly. "Wally's grandparents want to talk to me and Iris at our place."

"About what?"

"I have no idea. Would you and Joan mind-"

"We'll meet you guys at your house."

"Thanks, Jay."

"Of course, son." Both men returned to their wives and Barry didn't miss the look on Iris' face.

"Everything ok?"

Iris sighed and took his hand. She didn't say anything at first as they left the cemetery. "Am I wrong to not trust them?"

"Them as in Wally's grandparents?"

"Them as in that whole family. I mean… I never knew anything about Mary's family. She mentioned her bother was in trouble with the law a lot and her sister's a teacher but other than that there wasn't anything." She sighed. "I just…Wally's already going through so much Barry, I don't want them to hurt him is all."

"I know." Barry's have her hand a squeeze. "They won't, I promise. If I see anything suspicious I'll put a stop to it."

"Ok." Iris still looked worried as Barry held the door open for her. She was silent as he drove back, occasionally moving her hand to rest on his knee.

Barry kept his eyes on the road and going the speed limit. Anything to keep his brain from jumping to conclusions about what was going on. Wondering if Wally's relatives were who they claimed to be and if their intentions were really so pure- He abruptly shook his head. 'What am I doing?' he wondered. 'I'm starting to sound like Bruce. They haven't done anything to suggest they want to hurt Wally. So far they've done nothing but comfort him. I need to pull it together. This whole thing has me too stressed. I need to breathe.'

Somehow, he managed to get himself calm and in control by the time they got home. Iris sat in the living room and Barry paced behind the couch while they waited for Wally to arrive. Jay and Joan watched him from a distance, both wondering if they should intervene in case he wore a hole in the carpet. Eventually, there was a knock on the door and Barry spun around so fast he tripped over his own feet. Jay shook his head and helped the younger man to his feet while Iris answered the door. As soon as Barry saw Wally his blood pressure went down. "Jay, Joan, could you guys take Wally into the kitchen and see if you can get him to eat something?" Iris asked them.

"Of course," Joan smiled. She took Wally's arm gently from Michelle's. For a moment she was afraid the other woman wouldn't let go, but she eventually did; but not without a slightly icy look. "Come on dear." She led the docile teen from the room and Jay gave Barry a look that he knew from experience meant 'behave'.

"Please sit," Iris said. Everyone sat down, with Barry and Iris on the couch and Roland and Michelle each in an armchair. "What can we do for you?"

"First," Roland began. "We want you two to know how grateful we are for taking Wally in on such short notice."

"It was no trouble. Wally's like a son to us."

"I'm glad to hear that because I hope it means you'll agree with us." Barry felt Iris' grip tighten a little. "We think Wally should come live with us."

Iris frowned. "In Anchorage?"

"Yes." Iris and Barry looked at each other for a minute.

"Why do you want Wally to live with you?" Barry asked cautiously.

"We think it only makes sense. Why force him to stay so close to the place that reminds him of his parents? Don't you think he deserves a fresh start someplace new?"

"Iris and I would take good care of him-"

"We're not saying you wouldn't," Michelle interrupted. "We just think Wally would benefit from a change in scenery."

"You want to take him away from Central? Away from his friends and-" She stopped short of saying being Kid Flash.

"And what?" Roland asked.

"And us?"

"I know you two care about Wally-"

"We love that kid like our own," Barry argued. "We've been taking care of him-"

"And judging by the fact that he can't even talk you've been doing a great job." That was like a punch to the gut for Barry and made Iris' eyes narrow. "If you really cared about Wally you'd let us take custody of him."

"And if you really cared about him then you'd leave him here," Iris replied coldly.

"Who do you think is better suited to take care of him?" Michelle asked, her coldness almost matching Iris'. "His grandparents, or two people who are merely one set of an aunt and uncle?"

Iris' grip on Barry's hand tightened. "We've had a great relationship with Wally for years. He'd feel more at home with us."

"Wally needs his family."

"We are his family!" Barry snapped. "More so than you! We've been in his life for years and he hasn't seen you since he was a kid!"

"We're his blood!" Roland snapped back. "We have far more right to take care of him than, you Mr. Allen." Barry flinched back like he'd been slapped, but Iris was there to take over.

"I'm Wally's blood too!" she reminded them.

"Think about this reasonably," Michelle said. "You two are young. You should be focused on starting a family of your own, not being burdened by a teenager."

"Wally isn't a burden!" Barry snapped again and he jumped to his feet. "I think you two should leave."

Roland and Michelle stood up without protest. "Wally is better off with us," the former said as they followed Barry the door. "We're certain a judge will see it the same way."

"We'll see about that." Barry practically slammed the door behind them. He stormed back into the living room where Iris was standing, arms crossed and body tense. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips are pills into a thin line. "You were right about them."

"What's going on?" Jay asked, walking into the room. "What's with all the yelling and door slamming?"

"Wally's grandparents want him to live with them."

"They do?"

"Yeah! They want to take him to Anchorage!"

"The nerve of them!" Iris yelled suddenly. "Who are they to judge if we're able to take care of him or not?! They don't even know us! They don't even know him! We've been in his life a lot more than them! His mental state isn't our fault!"

Jay approached her slowly. "Iris, I think you should go lay down," he said. "This has been a very stressful day for you and I'm sure this isn't making it better."

"Jay's right," Barry agreed. "Go lay down for a bit. We can talk about this later."

Iris hesitated but ultimately sighed. "Fine."

Barry waited until she'd gone upstairs before he turned to Jay. "I need to go for a run."

"I figured as much," Jay replied. He tossed a couple of speedster bars to Barry. "Eat those before you do. We'll keep an eye on Wally."

"Thanks." Barry scarfed down the bars in record time and changed into his suit. Within 15 seconds he left the house and was racing through the streets of Central City. He kept his speed in check when he was downtown, moving between cars with ease. As soon as he led the city limits though he ran faster. As soon as he hit the open flatlands of the Midwest he broke the sound barrier. Kinetic energy filled his every cell, pushing him faster and faster right every step. All too soon his feet left the solid ground and skipped across the open ocean. He lapped the Earth. Then he did it again. And again and again and again. He lost count of how many times he made his trip around the world. Barry had to run through. He had to move and fell the energy coursing through his body. It was the only thing he could do. The only way to deal with his restless thoughts. By the time he started to slow down, he could feel his muscles start to fatigue. Not even the fastest man alive could go indefinitely. Eventually, he dropped below the speed of sound and then even slower to highway speeds. He stopped outside his back door, resting against it for a moment. His legs were shaking and his stomach was shouting for nourishment. After a minute of rest, he changed out of his suit and put his ring in his pocket.

Inside, Jay and Joan were talking quietly in the living room. They looked up as he walked in. "About time you showed up," Jay said. "I thought I was going to have to go out looking for you."

"I was going above the speed of sound," Barry replied. "It would've been pretty hard."

"Here," Joan said, placing a plate in front of him. "Eat before you pass out."

"Thanks." Barry shoved down a few mouthfuls before talking again. "Where's Wally?"

"We put him down for a nap." She said it like he was 6 and not 16.

"And Iris?"

"Still asleep. You should sleep too."

"I'm wide awake."

"After a run like that you won't be for long," Jay assured him. Barry wanted to protest, but with his stomach getting fuller, his body was starting to slow down. The energy was slowly leaving his cells and his limbs were getting heavy.

"We should probably head home," Joan said.

"Of course," Barry replied. "Thanks for everything, really."

"Anytime, son," Jay said. "If there's anything we can do to help you know how to get a hold of us."

"I do. Bye guys." Barry got himself seconds of the casserole, then laid out on the couch. He yawned and snuggled down into the cushions. 'Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a minute. Just a minute…' Next thing he knew someone was touching his hair and he shot into a sitting position.

"Relax," Iris said gently. "It just me."

"Hey, sweetie." Barry glanced out the window. The late afternoon sunlight had given way to the long shadows of twilight. "Looks we slept the afternoon away."

"Seems like it." Iris sat down as Barry sat up. "I keep thinking about Roland and Michelle."

"You mean how they want to steal Wally from us?"

"They're his grandparents Barry. They have a right to want to take care of him."

"I know Iris, but this isn't a normal case. Wally is Kid Flash. He has super speed. No one else can know that and that means no one can take care of him except for us."

"I know."

"We'll find a way to make sure we get custody of him. We have a month and a half to figure it out."

"What if we don't? What if they take him away?"

"I won't let that happen." He took her hand. "I'll think of something. I've never let you down before, have I?"

"No." Iris leaned on him. "I love you."

"I love you too. And I love Wally. I love him like he's my son. I won't let anything break up our family. I swear."


	6. Robin the Detective

A/N: Finally, I was able to edit this chapter. Now we see what's going on with the Team. enjoy!

It was quiet in Mount Justice, which could only mean one of two things. Either everyone inside was dead, or they were scheming. Presently it was the latter. After a lackluster training session, the Team relaxed in the living room. Nobody said a word and the tv wasn't even on. Robin was fiddling with a gadget from his belt while Artemis restrung her bow. Kaldur was silent and almost meditative while M'gann played idly with Artemis' hair. Conner was stiff as he absentmindedly petted Wolf. They hadn't received a mission in some time, but at the moment everyone was too preoccupied to care.

"Eureka!" Robin shouted suddenly, causing everyone to jump. He jumped to his feet, standing on the couch cushions.

"A little warning next time boy wonder?" Artemis grumbled. She picked up her bow, which she'd dropped in her surprise.

"What's the 'eureka' for?" Superboy asked.

"I am almost afraid to ask," Kaldur muttered.

"Hang on a sec," Robin replied. He pushed some buttons on the device, then held it up. It beeped and then let out a monotone sound. Superbly flinched slightly, the noise grating on his super hearing. It stopped a second later and he sat back down. "Ok, we're good."

"What did you do?"

"I put the cameras and any potential listening devices in this room on a loop."

"Why'd you do that?" Artemis asked. Everyone moved so they were sitting in a kind of circle.

"So we can talk about Wally." As soon as he said the speedster's name everyone stiffened a little. "We all know Black Canary's story about Flash and Kid Flash being "too busy" is a lie."

Kaldur nodded. "Indeed, I cannot bring myself to believe it," he agreed.

"Why would the League lie to us?" M'gann asked. "Wally is our friend. If something's wrong we should know."

"When is the League ever honest with us?" Artemis pointed out.

"Something's going on," Robin told them. "Wally hasn't been seen in weeks. Not by us at least. He won't answer my texts and he won't answer his comm. Flash hasn't been here worried sick about him, so he's probably not missing. There's been nothing in the Central City news about Kid Flash lately. Something's not right."

"I agree," Kaldur replied. "What are we going to do about it?"

"I have an idea. I say we question our mentors about it."

"You think they'll give anything up?" Artemis asked.

"They might. I mean, Batman won't, but that doesn't mean the others won't. We question them, then compare notes."

"Do you really think we'll find anything?" M'gann asked.

"I don't know, but its worth a shot."

"It is decided then," Kaldur said. "We shall question our mentors for information on Wally."

Robin nodded and got to his feet. Without saying anything he left the room. He took a direct route back to his room in the mountain. With the door shut and locked, he once again activated his device. Convinced the cameras weren't a problem, he stowed it in his utility belt and climbed into the vent. He crawled around in them, knowing exactly where he was going. Before he exited he used his device again and fixed all the cameras in the next room. Satisfied it was safe, he exited the vent and set himself down in Wally's room. His eyes settled on his friend's shelf of souvenirs for a moment before he turned away. Under the mattress of the bed was an orange envelope. He sat down cross-legged on the ground and opened the envelope.

The first thing he pulled out was a list of reporters he'd found footage of in the Central City news. Iris West's name disappears for a week, then repapers randomly at times. Next was a hacked attendance record from Wally's school which showed he'd been absent for over a week now. Robin's eyes narrowed. 'I'm going to figure out what's going on Wally. If you're in trouble I'm going to find out what it is. Just let them try and stop me.'

— —

"You are distracted M'gann," Martian Manhunter noted. He and his niece were passing a heavy ball back and forth with their minds to practice their focus. "I can feel your mind wandering."

"Sorry, Uncle J'ohn," M'gann replied. She passed the ball back to him slowly, keeping it straight and even from the ground. "I'm worried about Wally."

"I see."

"We haven't heard from him in a couple of weeks. I'm worried something happened to him."

"I can assure you Kid Flash is physically well." He passed the ball back to her.

"How can you know though?"

"I have spoken with Flash recently."

"You have?" M'gann made sure to pass the ball smoothly and slowly while hiding her surprise. "What has he said?"

"Simply that he and Kid Flash are busy. Nothing is physically wrong with your teammate. He is alive and healthy."

"I can't help worrying."

"I know, my niece. While I am glad you have made friends on your team, you must be patient. Kid Flash will return to the Team when he is able and ready."

"Are you sure?"

"I am certain." He held the ball in front of himself for a moment. "You just stay focused on the task at hand. Trust Flash to take care of Kid Flash."

"Of course, Uncle." They eat back to their exercise, and M'gann tried to keep her attention focused on it. She couldn't help but worry though.

— —

"Where's Wally?" Conner asked, walking right up to Black Canary.

"I'm sorry?" she asked with a frown.

"I want to know where Wally is."

"I've told you already. He's busy-"

"What if he isn't?"

"What do you mean, what if he isn't?"

"What if something bad happened to him? Hypothetically."

"Hypothetically?"

"Yes."

"Then it would be League business."

"But Wally's a member of the Team."

"Under the supervision of the League. His safety falls under our jurisdiction; just like the rest of yours does as well."

"What if we could help? ….Hypothetically."

Black Canary gave him a look and crossed her arms. "….Hypothetically….If we thought you could help we would tell you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Conner. Wally is alive and healthy. Flash will look out for him."

"We're his teammates."

"As his teammates, you need to trust his mentor to take care of him."

Conner nodded. "Fine." He walked away and Black Canary wasn't sure if she'd fended him off as well as she could've.

'Oh well,' she thought, going back to her previous task. 'If Flash wanted us to keep this a secret he should've given us cover story to use.' Or let Wally see the team, ideally. Instead of keeping him operated from those who loved him and wanted to help. "I hope you know what you're doing, Flash," she muttered, forgetting Conner had super hearing. He nodded to himself as he walked away.

— —

"My king," Kaldur gasped, blocking a blow from Aquaman. Training on the beach may not have been the most ideal place to ask his questions but it wasn't uncommon for them to hold conversations while sparring. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course!" Aquaman replied as he fended off an attack from the younger's water bearers. "Ask away!"

"I am concerned about Kid Flash."

"Is that so?" He dodged to the side and knocked Kaldur back several feet, his protege's feet failing to find traction the sand.

"Indeed. It is uncharacteristic of him not to contact us for so long."

"He is busy Kaldur'ahm." Aquaman dodged again and caught the weapons with his trident. "He has other responsibilities besides the Team." He swung at Kaldur, who was able to morph the shape of his water bearers to block it.

"I understand that, but as his leader, I feel I should be concerned. What if he could benefit from our help?"

"If Flash wanted the Team's help he would let you know." The two exchanged quick blows for a moment. "Since he has not come to you, you must trust him." He suddenly swung down and caught Kaldur by surprise. The teen fell back onto the sand and Aquaman pointed his trident at his chest. "Flash is Kid Flash's mentor, let him decide what is best for him."

"I am not questioning Flash's judgment, my king. I am merely concerned for my friend."

"I know." He swung his trident away and took Kaldur's hand. "While it's good to show concern for those you lead…" He pulled the teen to his feet. "Right now your job is to focus on the teammates still with you. You should not let this distract you. Kid Flash is alive."

"Is he well?"

"Yes. He is physically fine."

Kaldur nodded. "Ok."

Aquaman put his hand on Kaldur's shoulder. "Let Flash do his job and take care of his nephew. You do yours and take care of the Team. Understand?"

"Yes, my king."

"Good. Now, let's go again."

"Of course." Kaldur summoned water to his water bearers and attacked without warning. 'If I must focus on the Team,' he thought as he blocked a hit from his mentor, 'then I shall continue to help Robin figure out what is wrong. Kid Flash is under my supervision as well as Flash's. I must know what is wrong.' He ducked under another swing. 'I simply must.'

— —

Oliver frowned as his phone went off again. He looked at it, then put it down. A minute later it went off again. He put it on vibrate, then set it down. It vibrated against the wood of the coffee table. He shook his head and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Someone's trying to get a hold of you," Dinah said, looking up from her book.

"I know."

"Aren't you going to reply?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"She's asking about Wally."

Dinah assumed he was talking about Artemis. "I see. Probably better you don't answer then."

Oliver gave her a look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Merely that if anyone is going to break and tell one of the kids about what's going on, it'll be you."

"I resent that!"

"Oh really?" She leveled him with an even glare. "Who told Roy about the Watchtower again?"

"You make one mistake," Oliver muttered as he looked away. His phone buzzed again and he groaned. "Doesn't she have anything better to do than harass me?"

"What's she saying?"

Oliver sighed as he grabbed his phone and looked at it. "Ollie," he read, "what's going on with Kid Mouth?"

"And you said…"

"He's busy Artemis. Then she said: I don't believe you. So I told her: well its the truth if you believe it or not. She said: I know you're lying, you're a terrible liar."

"She's got you there."

"So I said: Wally is busy. That's it. He's psychically fine, so stop asking. She replied I quote: if you don't tell me I'll put lubricant on all the arrows so you can't use them." Dinah snickered. "Then she said: Tell me now or I'll punch your stupid mustache. Then she said: If you don't tell me then I'll push you off the top of Queen Industries. Then she threatened to shoot me with an electroshock arrow." He put his phone down.

"Is that it?"

"No, but you don't want to know the rest. Suffice to say, she threatened to stick my arrows somewhere. Stop laughing this isn't funny."

"You're being threatened by a teenage girl, it's a little funny."

"I don't know why Barry won't let us tell the kids. At least to get them off our backs."

"I know. I feel bad for keeping this from them. They are his friends, they have a right to know."

"Speedsters make no sense."

"They aren't the only ones." Oliver's phone went off again and he looked at it. "Do I want to know?"

Oliver shook his head as he set it back down. "It's not something that should be repeated in front of a lady, Pretty Bird. Definitely not something that should be repeated in front of a lady."

— —

Bruce walked downstairs into the Bat cave to see Dick closing out of whatever he'd been looking at on the Bat-computer. With a sigh, he made his way over to his ward and was greeted by Dick spinning around in the chair. "Sup B?" he asked casually.

"What're you up to?"

"What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"You're always up to something."

"No trust for your partner? I'm hurt."

Bruce knelt down and look him in the eye. "Is this about Wally?"

"Is it?"

"Don't try to use interrogation tactics on me, Dick. I'm the one who taught you how to do that."

"Were you?"

"Stop."

"Tell me what's going on with Wally."

"He's busy."

"Too busy to text me?"

"You're not the center of everyone's world, Dick." Dick rolled his eyes. "Wally is busy, leave him alone."

"He's my best friend."

"Then you should respect his space."

"I have to know, Bruce."

"I'm telling you he's fine. I'm your mentor, don't you trust me?"

Dick scowled. "Low blow B. Now let me try." His scowl morphed into a glare with such ease it almost unnerved Bruce. "The League is hiding something from us about Wally. Too many things don't add up. Your story is flawed and my information contradicts a lot of it."

"What information?" Dick didn't answer. "Let this go, Dick."

"No."

"Let Flash take care of Wally."

"Wally is my best friend, Bruce. I will figure out what's wrong with him." He got up and brushed past Bruce. The man sighed and waited until he was certain the teen was upstairs in the Manor. When he was certain, Bruce went to the bat computer. Dick had covered his tracks well. Very well. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't good enough. Bruce frowned when he saw Dick had been trying to hack the Keystone Police.

'What am I going to do with him?' He sighed and sat down to triple the encryption on the computer to hopefully keep Dick away from the Bat-computer for a few days. 'I might not be able to stop him, but I might be able to slow him down.'

— —

"Why do we have to meet in here?" Artemis asked as she followed M'gann into the living room.

"Why shouldn't we?"

"Shh!" Robin hissed. He held up his device and waited a moment. Conner winced at the monotone sound, then sat back when it stopped. Robin nodded and sat down on the ground with a notepad. "Go."

"Green Arrow avoided the question," Artemis said. "Every time I ask in person he changes the subject or suddenly drops his bow off a building." Robin rolled his eyes.

"I have asked Aquaman," Kaldur said. "but he has insisted that Wally is simply busy. He has assured Wally is alive and physically fine."

"My uncle said the same thing," M'gann replied. "He said that Wally is physically well and we have nothing to worry about."

"Black Canary isn't sure if Flash can handle whatever's going on," Conner added. "I heard her muttering it under her breath. She also said Wally is physically fine-"

"Wait," Robin interrupted. "Did all of your mentors assure you that Wally is physically fine?"

"Yes," Artemis confirmed. The others nodded. "Do you think it means something?"

"Maybe. If he's been seriously injured then that would explain why he hasn't been talking to any of us. But…"

"But?" Kaldur prompted.

"If Kid Flash had been that seriously injured, it would've made the news in Central somehow. They always report on Flash and Kid Flash when they're stopping crime."

"So you don't think he's hurt?"

"I think its unlikely. If he's not though, then that means they're focusing on his physical health because something's wrong with his mental health." That only made Robin worry more. Something affecting psychologically Wally could only mean something bad happened to him.

"What do you think has happened?"

"I don't know yet." Robin stood up. "The loop will stop soon. I'll let you guys know when I have something."

"If you need help let us know," Artemis told him. No one objected to Robin investigating the issue. If anyone could get around the League it would be the bird trained by Batman.

Robin left the room and made his roundabout way into Wally's. It was the only place he thought Batman wouldn't think to look for his file. Well…one of the copies of it at least. He sat down on the floor and open the envelope. For a moment, he looked over his notes he'd taken, then wrote them down two more times. The copies were set aside and he focused his attention on the other items now in his folder. Articles that had been written about the Flash in recent days, with every time the hero was mentioned highlighted. 'No Kid' was written in red marker at the top of every one. Under those was a schedule of the reporters who'd been on the news lately. Iris' name was on there, but still not as frequent as it had been. Next was a list of all the topics of his and Wally's conversations up to 48 hours before he stopped talking to them. He'd circled repeats.

"I need someone to bounce ideas off of." Robin got to his feet and hid his folder again.

— —

Roy walked into the small living room of his apartment and was more annoyed than shocked when he saw Robin sitting on his ratty couch. "What're you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too," Robin replied.

"If you and Wally are here to try and convince me to join your clubhouse-"

"Relax, I'm not here for that."

"What're you here for then?"

"Have you talked to Wally lately?"

"Wally? No, why?"

"No one's heard from him in a couple of weeks. Actually, we haven't. The League and Flash know what's going on with him."

"So?"

"So?! When have you ever known Wally to ignore his friends? Something's going on with him."

That made Roy pause. He couldn't help but feel a small twinge of worry for Wally. "What did the League tell you?" Roy sat down on the floor so he was facing the small bird.

"That he's busy."

Roy snorted. "No speedster is too busy to run their mouths off to someone."

"Exactly. They keep saying he's alive and physically fine, which is even more suspicious. Why keep focusing on that specific aspect?"

"Maybe he's hurt?"

Robin shook his head. "If he was hurt then the news would've covered something big he and Flash did, but there's been nothing. Its as if he just stopped being Kid Flash."

"He'd never do that."

"Exactly! I think whatever happened it's affecting him mentally, and that's why the League won't talk about it."

"What could've happened?"

"I don't know. Last time he talked to me he mentioned his parents were arguing about something."

"What about Barry and Iris?"

"It was like there was a break in their lives and then they…went back at a…delayed pace. Plus, the League has been in regular contact with Flash."

"So it's most likely something with Wally's parents." In his experience, that could be any number of things but none of them was something he'd wish on his younger brother.

Robin nodded grimly. "It makes the most logical sense."

"So something's wrong with Wally's parents. What's next?"

"Next I start investigating them and his aunt. Iris and Barry are so involved in Wally's life, anything going on would involve them."

"This definitely involves them then. What does Batman think about you investigating Wally like this?"

"Who says he can stop me?" That was an answer from Dick if he'd ever heard one.

"Anything I can do to help?" Robin smiled. That sounded more like the Roy they knew; not the angry hero he had been lately.

"At the moment just keep your ears open. If you hear anything suspicious let me know."

"I will."

"And if you wanted you could help Artemis threaten Green Arrow."

"Artemis is threatening Ollie?"

Robin laughed. "Yeah, that was her way of trying to get info from him."

"Amateur." Roy shook his head. "Ollie doesn't fall for threats, he's too stubborn for that. You have to trick him into telling you."

"Maybe you should show her how." Roy gave him a look.

"Nice try, Boy Wonder."

Robin shrugged. "I had to try." His mood suddenly got somber. "Do you think something's really wrong, Roy?"

Roy sighed. "Sounds like it. This is so uncharacteristic for Wally and all the evidence…it's giving me a bad feeling in my gut, Dick. Something's not right here."

"I just want to know so I can help him."

"I know. And if anyone can figure it out, it'll be you."

"Thanks, Roy."

"You're welcome. Now go home before Batman shows up here thinking I kidnapped you."

Robin laughed as he stood up. "He wouldn't do that."

"Yes, he would."

"Bye Roy." Roy watched as the tiny bird left through the open window and disappeared. He shook his head as he stood up. 'Wally and Dick are as close as two teen boys could possibly be. God help whoever stands between those two. I wouldn't envy that idiot at all.'


	7. Barry's Grief

A/N: A very emotionally heavy chapter. (I say that like they all aren't). Anyway, read on and enjoy.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The scream woke Barry up so fast he accidentally ran into a wall. "Ahhhhhhh!"

"What is it?" Iris asked.

"Wally." Barry ran from their bedroom to Wally's. He turned the light on and stopped by his nephew's side. "Hey, hey, it's ok. It's ok, Kid." He rubbed Wally's back until the teen's breathing calmed down. "You ok?" Wally didn't respond, but his breathing was even, so that was an improvement. "Why don't you lay back down and I'll read to you." He guided Wally to lay down and grabbed a book from the bedside table. They'd been reading The Disappearing Spoon, as it was the only book in the house Barry thought was reasonable for a teenager. He kept reading until Wally had fallen back to sleep. Barry's eyes started to drift shut and his head slowly fell to the side.

When Iris woke up a few hours later she found Barry asleep, sitting on the floor with his head on Wally's mattress. The sight brought a small smile to her face. 'I should let him sleep.' So she went downstairs and had coffee while reading the Sunday paper. The house was peaceful and it gave her a sense of calm that she hadn't felt in over two weeks. After coffee and some toast, she got dressed before returning back to Wally's room. She smiled again as she knelt down beside Barry and shook her husband gently. "Barry. Barry. Barry."

"Huh?!" Barry shot into a sitting position. "Oh, hi sweetie." He yawned and stretched. "What time is it?"

"It's 10 am."

"What? I never sleep that late."

"I know, but you've been pushing yourself a lot lately." She ruffled his hair a little bit. "Wally's awake." Barry looked at the redhead. Wally was staring at the ceiling with his laser focus gaze.

"Guess that means its time for breakfast then."

Iris laughed. "What should we have?"

"French toast? Wally wants french toast too."

"Oh does, does he?"

"Mhm. Uncle's intuition."

"Well if Wally wants french toast, then I guess I can't say no, can I?"

"Yes!"

"I can get him up and ready while you shower."

"Got it."

Iris walked over to the bed and pulled Wally into a sitting position. "We have a system, right Wally?" He stared past her. "Yeah…we don't need to send you to Alaska. We can keep you safe." She got Wally dressed and brought him downstairs. She hummed to herself as she made breakfast and Wally sat silently in his seat.

Barry arrived back downstairs to his wife singing and for a moment he could pretend everything was ok. Like she wasn't dealing with losing one of he last living relatives. Like his nephew wasn't traumatized. Like there weren't forces, or more specifically people, trying to take Wally away from them. The feeling didn't last though and the stress returned to his mind, weighing it down. He still plastered a smile on his face though he as leaned against the counter. "Do you need any help?"

"What happened last time you made french toast."

"Hey, my eyebrows grew back in like a minute."

"That's not the point, Barry. Go keep Wally company while I cook."

"Fine." Barry sat next to Wally and poked him. "Smells good, huh kid? We're so lucky we have an amazing cook like Iris in our lives."

"Flattery won't get you breakfast any faster."

"You never know, it might." In response, she threw a piece of bread at him. Barry chuckled and held it out to Wally. "Want to try some?" A squeaked escaped his mouth when Wally reached out with slow, robotic movements. His hand closed around a corner of the bread and tore off a piece. Barry still held the slice and Wally's piece was tiny, but that didn't stop the teen from putting in his mouth with uncoordinated movements. He chewed it briefly before his hand returned to his lap. Barry's mouth hung open in shock. Wally was once again immobile. 'Did-did I imagine that?' Hands shaking a bit, Barry held out the slice again. "Want some more?" He waited for a beat, but Wally didn't move. Then he did. It caught Barry by surprise, but Wally reached out with the same unfocused movements and ripped off a tiny piece. The tremor in Barry's hand was much more noticeable now. He didn't even have to say anything before Wally reached out again. When he did there was a loud crash from behind. Barry twisted in his seat and saw Iris.

Her mouth was open and the plate she'd been holding was now on the floor. Barry turned back to Wally and placed the slice of bread down in front of him. They waited a few seconds, but nothing happened it. Then it did. Wally picked out a piece and put it in his mouth. His hand returned to his lap again. Iris moved slowly, like moving too fast would scare him. She sat down next to Barry, placing he hand over his shaking one. He gripped it like a lifeline to reality itself. With baited breath and silence, they watched as Wally very slowly picked his way through the bread. Eventually, he ate the entire thing and sat completely still in his seat.

Barry didn't know why, but he started crying. He pulled Wally into a one-sided hug and kissed his hair. "I knew you were still in there Wally," he whispered. "I knew it. I knew we hadn't lost you too."

Iris silently cleaned up the mess to give Barry and Wally a minute of semi-privacy. By the time she'd cleaned up the spilled food and broken plate pieces, Barry had calmed himself down. He wiped his eyes quickly, feeling ridiculous. "Lucky I made some extra," Iris said as she set a few pieces of french toast in front of Barry. She placed another piece of bread in front of Wally. As they ate, sharing the few pieces on the one plate, both Barry and Iris kept an eye on Wally. He didn't move to eat the bread though. The teen was back to his immobile self.

Barry sighed but supposed they had to make do with what he had given them. 'He'll come back to us,' he thought. 'He will, it'll just take time.' Barry stood up. "I'll clean up if you want to take him."

"Ok." Iris took Wally's hand and a gentle tug guided him to his feet and silently followed her into the living room. They sat down and Wally stared at the wall while Iris retrieved a book from his room. As soon as she grabbed it, she realized it was empty. It still looked like their guest room, not nearly like there was a teenager living there now. By the time she arrived downstairs, Barry had joined Wally on the couch. "Aren't you going to patrol?"

"In a bit," Barry said. He took the book from her as she passed.

"You haven't been as active as Flash lately."

"We've had a lot going on."

"I'm just saying, we don't want someone to get suspicious."

"I'm all over it. Nothing we need to worry about."

"Ok… When do you think we'll be allowed into the house?"

Barry froze and looked up from the book. "Wally's house? Whenever the crime scene techs are done. Why?"

"I was thinking he needs his stuff. His room looks so empty."

"As soon as we can get into the house we'll move his stuff, I promise. We're going to need to….pack up everything anyway."

"What are we going to do with it?"

Barry shrugged. "We could…donate some of it I guess."

"Hmm…" Iris ran a hand through Wally's hair. "I'd like to was until Wally's….better before we do anything like that."

"We can do that." Barry sighed and stood up. "I'm going out."

"I thought you weren't going out?"

"I know but….I'm restless."

Iris nodded, not at all surprised by his sudden need to run. "Ok. Be careful."

"Of course." Once he was in his suit and running around Central, Flash was able to relax a little bit. It made him feel a little guilty to relax when there was so much going on in his family, but he couldn't help it. Running had such a therapeutic effect on him. First, he saved a little girl from getting hit by a car, then saved a police officer who was about to get shot. He snatched the bullet out of the air and disarmed the guy, then sent him to the ground.

"Thanks, Flash!" the officer said in relief.

"Any time!" The officer's radio buzzed, alerting the two men to a bank robbery at First Central City Bank. Before the officer could say anything else, Flash bolted from the scene. He drifted easily between cars down Main Street, taking the corners sharply before coming to a stop outside the bank. Police cars and yellow tape had formed a barricade around the building. Flash stopped for only a moment before running forward, past the barricade, and vibrating himself inside the bank. He just barely had time to register it was the Rogues before simultaneously avoiding ice and fire. He skittered around a column, using it to hide behind. "Any chance you guys could just put the money back and we can all just go home?!" Flash called out. There was no response right away, so he poked his head out from behind the column. A boomerang whipped past his nose. The only thing preventing it from slicing the body part off was his lightning reflexes. "I'll take that as a no then!" He dashed out from behind the column and managed to make it to another one that was closer to them before the boomerang followed him. 'I could really use Kid Flash right about now.' Flash had never realized how dependent he was on his partner to watch his back.

Flash ran out from behind the second column. Trickster threw something on the ground, which shattered and spread liquid on the ground. Having no desire to find out what it was, Flash avoided the puddle and made beeline for the villains. The group split up into two, with Heatwave and Captain Cold on opposite sides and both shooting at him. Like a bad game of limbo, Flash bent backward to avoid getting hit. He fell on the ground, but quickly recovered and kept trying to break up the groups. He ran between the Rogues, trying to get them away from each other so he could take them out one at a time. In his quest, he knocked Trickster over and the young Rogue responded by tripping him. Flash fell on the ground, but was back on his feet in a second and disarmed the rest of the Rogues while they laughed at him. Another quick trip put the weapons on the other side of the room and the sacks of money next to the vault.

"We could still take you," Heat Wave muttered, crossing his arms.

"How about instead you guys sit on the ground with your hands up?" Flash suggested.

"Nah," Pied Piper decided, leaning casually against a column. "Where's the fun in going quietly?"

"Where's Baby Flash?" Trickster asked suddenly.

"He's not here."

Captain Cold snorted and rolled his eyes. "Astute observation, Flash," he said. "We'd figured that out."

"Is he still hurt?" Piped Piper asked, sounding a little concerned.

"….Sure…." Flash lied, which immediately made all the Rogue more suspicious.

"What's going on Flash?" Cold asked. "Where's the Kid been hiding?"

"I-I can't say."

"Is he in danger?"

"….probably not." Flash almost visibly flinched at how guilty that sounded even to him.

"What's going on, Scarlet? What's up with the kid?"

"Nothing that concerns you guys."

"We like Baby Flash!" Trickster argued, still sitting on the ground.

Flash sighed. "I know you guys have a…weird obsession with Kid, and I should be concerned about that, but I have other things to be worried about. On that note-" He ran outside, snatched the handcuffs from several officers, then ran back inside and cuffed all the Rogues before they could escape. "Have a nice day." Flash left the bank as the cops entered, not feeling bad about not sticking around. He had a crime scene to visit for another possible sweep of evidence.

— —

It was mid-afternoon by the time Barry returned home. As soon as he walked into the house the smell of spaghetti caused a smile to break out across his face. "I smell food!" he sang happily.

Iris looked up from the book she'd been reading to Wally. "On the stove Barr."

Not needing any further instructions, Barry served himself a hearty helping and joined his wife and nephew in the living room. He sat back with his feet up, reloading on carbs and listening to the wonderful sound of Iris' vice as she read. After two helpings for himself, and well into the third, Barry finally spoke. "What're we gonna do with Wally tomorrow? I mean, we'll both be at work."

"I've already taken care of it," Iris replied. "Jay and Joan are going to watch him."

"They are?"

"Mhm."

"I honestly don't know what we'd do without them." Iris nodded in agreement. "Do you think Wally will be ok?"

"Wally knows the Garricks. He'll be fine."

Barry sighed and sat back in his seat. 'Hopefully, I can make some progress on the case tomorrow at work.' He yawned and snuggled down even more in his chair. The lethargic pull of his muscles made all of his limbs difficult to move. With another yawn his eyelids fluttered, feeling heavier no matter how many times he tried to keep them open. Iris' reading only served to lull Barry into a calmer state and eventually he allowed his eyes to close. When he opened them again, he was the only one in the living room. Panic shot through his body, shocking him awake and causing him to bolt upstairs through the darkened house. He found Iris asleep in their bed, as well as an alarm clock informing him it was 4 am. A sigh of relief escaped the speedster and he nearly collapsed against the doorframe.

'I don't think I've got a good handle on this,' he thought, rubbing his face. Given he'd have to get up for work in an hour anyways, he started getting ready for his work day. One extremely hot shower and a fresh set of clothes later, Barry's stomach was growling and Iris was getting up. He kissed her forehead as a good morning before going to get Wally up. 'We need a new routine,' he thought as he pulled his nephew into a sitting position. 'Maybe a routine will help Wally. Get him out of this stupor.'

After a breakfast of pancakes and bacon, which Wally ate on his own, Iris gave her nephew a tight hug. "I love you, Wally," she said. "Be good at the Garricks'."

"Somehow I don't think he'll be bouncing off the walls," Barry said. "Come on, Wally. Let's get you over there so I can go solve some crimes." The ride to the Garricks' was quiet. Wally's thousand yard gaze pierced through the windshield for the short car ride. It made Barry jittery to be in such close quarters with the teen. He then felt guilty for feeling so uneasy and tense. Wally was his nephew who he was supposed to love and support. What was wrong with him? Thankfully they'd reached their destination, so he could pass Wally off to the Garricks.

Joan welcomed them with a smile, despite the early hours. "Nice to see you boys so early," she said. "Come on in. Jay, Wally's here."

"Hey Wally," Jay greeted. "Barry."

"Morning, Jay," Barry greeted.

"Excited to go back to work?"

"If we were excited about analyzing blood patterns and DNA our police friends would have a lot to worry about."

Jay smiled a little. "That's true I guess. Has Wally had breakfast?"

"Yeah. He's able to eat on his own now. Just put something he can eat with his hands in front of him and he'll pick at it for an hour."

"An hour?" Joan asked worriedly.

"An hour, but he'll eat it."

"Good to know. You'd better go before you're late for work."

"Oh, yeah. We wouldn't want that. I'll pick him up this afternoon. Bye Wally, behave. Bye Joan, Jay."

"Good-bye, Barry," Joan said. Once Barry left, Joan guided Wally into their living room. "Jay, why don't you and Wally talk while I start the laundry."

"I don't think he'll be doing much talking, but I'll sure give it a try," Jay responded as he sat down. "He Walls, did I ever tell you about the time I single-handedly caught a Grumman F6F Hellcat?" Wally, of course, didn't answer. "Even if I did, humor an old man, will ya? See, The Justice Society and I had chased this villain all the way across the Pacific-"

— —

If there was one thing Barry loved about his job, it was the science. He was a forensic scientist, so that was usually a given, but close to lunch time, he felt like he'd never really appreciated it enough. There was so much wrong in his life at the moment and he couldn't fix any of it. Wally. Iris. Murderers on the loose. One thing he could do though? Run fingerprint analysis. Pull fingerprints off cups and DNA off cigarette butts. He knew every process by heart and never needed to think about it. It settled his brain and offered a little stability to his turbulent life to be able to do everything. Currently, there was a jacket in front of him that had a dark stain on it, that earlier testing had determined to be a body fluid of some kind.

'If I had to guess,' Barry thought as finished extracting the DNA. 'I'd say this is blood.' He turned away from the machine's part of the job and grabbed a blank report sheet. He'd only gotten as far as his name, lab, and ID number when someone said his name.

"Allen!" He turned around and frowned as he removed his safety goggles.

"Can I help you, sergeant?"

"There's someone who wants to talk to you," his sergeant said. Detective Miller walked in and Barry could've sighed.

"Detective Miller. What can I hope you with?"

"I'm sorry to bother you at work, Mr. Allen," the detective said. "but I wanted to talk face to face and I'm sure you're very busy."

"I'm never too busy to talk to the detective who's going to find the men who orphaned my nephew."

Detective Miller looked like he wanted to wince. "Can we have a moment alone, Sergeant Knaster?" Barry's boss merely nodded and left the two men alone. "Can I be honest with you, Mr. Allen?"

"Please."

"I need Wally to tell me what happened."

"He's still not talking."

"He's my only witness."

"I can't make him talk. What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to him-"

"I can't talk his trauma away!"

"Try something, please. I need him to tell me what happened, or I won't be able to find the men who did this."

Barry frowned. "Don't you have other evidence?" Despite knowing the answer himself, he had hoped maybe the police just had something he didn't. The detective shook his head though, confirming Barry's worst fears.

"No. Eye-witness testimony is the only way we'll find these guys."

Barry sighed. "I want to help, you have no idea how much I wish I could help, but I can't force Wally to talk. We just got him to eat. I don't think him telling us about what happened is coming anytime soon." He could tell this really wasn't the answer Detective Miller wanted. "I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault. You'd better get back to your report. I'm giving this case my all, but sometimes… We both know sometimes the evidence just isn't there. If I'm going to solve it, I need Wally to tell me what happened."

"…Have a good day Detective Miller."

"You too, Mr. Allen."

Barry sighed and sagged against his workstation. As soon as the door shut his arms went taunt, locked elbows the only thing keeping him from falling on his face. His safety goggles were gripped by his pinky and ring finger. A deep sigh started to crack upon exhaling and made his finger dig into the hard, metal surface of his workstation. Speedsters aren't known for sitting still, but he didn't move for 15 minutes. Every muscle in his body felt like it was pulled so taut that it would snap if he moved. Deep breathing wasn't helping either. If anything, the breathing was somehow making it worse. Very subtly, his body started to vibrate.

"Calm," Barry whispered to himself. "Calm." Usually the only thing he needed to calm down was to think about his family. Like giving Wally his first telescope, or Iris drawing on his face while he slept. Unfortunately, the more he thought about his family, the more he thought about dinners and holidays. Bar-B-Ques and birthdays and every single thing that they could no longer have! The metal hitting Barry's face knocked his brain from the depths of its grief and back into reality. He'd phased through the table top and was now up to his armpits in the metal, with his face pressed against it.

"Allen." The sharp knock on the door and the sound of his boss caused Barry to jolt upwards and quickly fix his slightly disheveled appearance. The door opened and Barry squeezed his hands behind his back to give himself something to focus on.

"Yes sir?" he asked casually like he hadn't just face planted into a metal table.

"I wanted to know if what Detective Miller said to you will be a problem."

Barry frowned rolled his lips inward slightly. "Not in anyway the effects my work here." His boss hesitated like he wanted to move from the doorway and into the room.

"If you need more time off-"

"No! No, it's fine, sir. Really. I need to work. I need to work." Knaster examined him critically for a moment like he could find a sign of the speedster's mental instability on his lab coat. For his part, Barry prayed silently that there was no such giveaway. Finally, Knaster nodded at him.

"Very well, Allen. If you have to take more time off though to get things…situated with your family, then tell me."

"You'll be the first and second person to know, sir." Knaster rolled his eyes as he left, but Barry didn't miss the way his shoulders sagged in relief a little bit. A bad joke from Barry Allen meant at least something was right with the world. Once he was alone again, Barry pulled out his phone and called his wife.

"Is everything ok?" Iris asked, immediately upon answering.

"Hello to you too, love of my life," Barry joked. Iris chuckled a little, which made it 100% worth it in his book.

"I'm serious, Barry."

"Nothing's wrong. I just got a visit from Detective Miller."

"So he came to see you too?"

"And you apparently."

"Yes. Apparently, he wanted to express in person how important it was that he get a statement from Wally about what happened. I told him we can't wave a magic wand and poof Wally's trauma away."

"More or less what I told him, just without all the fancy words. Must be why you're the reporter and I'm the scientist."

Iris chuckled again, but it quickly turned into a sigh. "I guess the case is going that bad."

"It's probably not that bad-"

"Barry." Her tone alone immediately caused the speedster to drop the fake optimism.

"Yeah. From the sounds of it, it's not going well at all."

"I wish there was something we could do to get Wally to talk."

"We don't even know what Wally saw. Or didn't see. For all, we know he never saw their faces. There's no guarantee what he has to say will help the case."

"But…"

Barry sighed. "But whatever the case, its the best lead Detective Miller will get." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Other than justice going unserved, how's your day been?"

"Slow. All I've done so far is interview the head nurse at the Children's Hospital about the superhero capes all the kids got from an anonymous donor and interview the mayor about the new positive rock initiative in the city."

"Fluff duty huh?"

"You have no idea. I'm an award-winning investigative journalist, I can handle the tough stuff."

"You're also grieving, love. I'm sure Eric doesn't mean anything by it. He's probably just trying to ease you back in."

"I don't need fluff, I need an actual assignment to keep me busy. Can you honestly tell me you aren't secretly hoping someone will go home sick or something so your cases can double in an hour?" Barry very honestly couldn't and his silence said all it needed to. "Thought so."

"Hang in there, sweetie. We'll get back into the swing of things before too long."

"I hope so. I have to go. I need to drop by the editing room. I'll see you at home."

"See you at home." Barry hung up and was going back to his report when he stopped suddenly. Something he'd said during his conversation with Iris. 'He's probably just trying to ease you back in.' He looked at what he now noticed was a suspiciously low case pile. It was easily half of what he'd normally have to cover in a day. A speed read through all of them showed a lot of it to be fingerprints and DNA. Small burglary cases and aggravated assaults. Not the usual caseload and types of cases given to senior members of the lab like himself. 'I haven't done work like this since I was a newbie.' He also remembered Knaster's offer to give him more time off. 'I don't think Iris' boss is the only one going easy on her. I definitely don't need it though. Iris, she needs to ease back into things. She's grieving. I'm fine though. I'm fine.'

"I'm really fine," he said to the empty lab room. "I'm just….I'm fine…"

— —

In all honesty, the work day ended too early for Barry. With a light caseload and more less straightforward forensic testing needing to be done, he finished in no time and got every single report written and turned in. Not wanting to leave yet, he cleaned his lab and restocked some of his chemicals. Unfortunately, at 5 on the clock there simply nothing left for him to do. Barry punched out and hung his lab coat up on his way out. A couple of people stared at him as he passed, but he shrugged them off. Word had definitely gotten around about his situation. A visit from a Keystone Detective who'd been very far outside his jurisdiction was a dead giveaway, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. There were much more important things to focus on his brain at the moment.

The ride to the Garricks' felt too short. Barry took the most roundabout way he could, even getting himself purposefully caught in the rush hour traffic. It was close to 6 by the time he pulled up to their house. He parked the car but didn't get out. Barry didn't even move. He didn't know how long he sat there before Jay eventually joined him in the car.

"Car trouble?" the older speedster asked hopefully. Barry shook his head. "Contemplating the secrets of the universe? No?" When nothing got a response he sighed. "Don't go all silent on us too, Barry. One mute speedster is more than enough in this clan."

Barry let out a long sigh. "What's wrong with me, Jay?" he asked hoarsely.

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean… I should be in there with Wally right now. But I'm not."

"Why aren't you?"

"I don't know."

"What's been on your mind?"

Barry snorted. "It'd be faster to list what hasn't been…. Wally. Iris. Central. The case."

"And?"

"That's all the major things."

"I think you're forgetting something."

Barry frowned. "What am I missing?"

"Mary and Rudolph."

"Jay-"

"Barry, its only been 2 weeks. No one would judge you if you're still grieving. In fact, I'd be worried if you weren't."

"I'm not grieving."

"Not physically." Jay studied him for a moment. "Son, you know why I always say you should go to funerals?"

"Respect for the dead?"

"Closure."

"What do I need closure from?! Rudy wasn't my brother! They weren't my parents!"

"No, but Rudy was one of the groomsmen at your wedding. He helped you and Hal pick out the engagement ring. When you and Iris bought your home, he fixed the garage roof for you. Loaned you his car when yours broke down. Gave you advice-"

"Is there a point to this?!"

Jay didn't even blink at the uncharacteristically sharp tone. "My point is that you weren't a stranger to them Barry, and they weren't to you. They welcomed you into their family when you married Iris. They were your family and they're gone. That hurts, kid."

Barry looked away, gazing out his window. "Iris and Wally have more of a right to be upset. Someone has to be strong for them."

"You can't be everyone's rock, Barry. You're not made of stone."

"I've let my family down too many times, Jay."

"You haven't let anyone down." He put his hand on the younger speedster's shoulder. "Barry." Barry looked at him. The sadness in Jay's eyes took him by surprise. "Son." Jay squeezed his shoulder as he said it and that's all it took. Barry broke down and Jay wrapped him in a hug. "I know, son. I know." Barry clutched the older man's shirt as he sobbed.

"It's not fair, Jay. It's just not fair."

"I know, Barry. I know." Jay held his son tighter as the sobs kept shaking his body.

"I just keep thinking I'll wake up and it'll all be a dream. Like everything won't be different now." Jay didn't say anything, which just made him cry harder. "I know they weren't perfect people and they weren't perfect parents but…but they were Wally's parents! They were my family and I miss them, goddammit! I don't want them to be dead, Jay!"

"Neither do I, son. None of us do." Jay held tight to Barry until the sobbing stopped and the shaking subsided. Once he had his emotions back under control, Barry sat up and wiped his eyes quickly. "Better?"

"Sorry."

"You're grieving, kid. Its ok to breakdown sometimes."

"I'm a grown-ass man."

"A human man, Barry. You're tired and grieving. I know taking care of Wally is exhausting you emotionally."

"He's not-"

"This isn't supposed to be easy, Barry. Its going to be hard for all of you. You'll all get through it though."

"It feels like every day is dragging into three."

"It won't forever."

"I know." Barry wasn't new to grief. Mourning was like an old friend that he tried to forget about, but kept dropping in for unexpected, unwelcome visits. Staying for much longer than it should and bringing devastation into the speedster's life when it did. "I know."

"Now, when you're all calmed down we're going inside before Joan come out here to check on us. You're going to hug Way because you could both use one, then you'll go home to your wife and the there of your are going to get through this together."

Barry smiled wryly. "That easy huh?"

"If only. Don't take this all on alone Barry. Let us help. Let your friends help. No one can get through something like this alone."

"Can I just start with hugging Wally?"

Jay smiled. "I think so."

Barry sighed and took a minute to wipe his eyes and run his hand through his hair. Another deep breath. "Ok."

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Yeah, let's go."


	8. Rogues to the Rescue

A/N: Another update and this time everyone's favorite thieves are joining in. Read on!

All was quiet in the hideout of the Rogue's, so naturally, Snart was suspicious. "What're you up to Hartley?" he asked casually, trying not to give away how he was spying on the teen.

Hartley looked up from his laptop. "Hacking the police," he answered casually.

"For?" James asked as he looked over his cards. He was playing go fish with the other Rogues, minus Hartley and Snart, who were all actually trying to play poker.

"Trying to figure out what's going on with Baby Flash."

"You still worried about that?" Mick asked. "I can remember a simpler time when a villain never had to worry about a baby superhero."

"I can remember a simpler time when there were no baby superheroes," Digger muttered under his breath.

"Well we aren't living in that time now," Hartley answered, not looking up from his work. "I know Wally is a hero and we're villains, but he's still our friend."

James nodded. "Wally's great!" he smiled.

"Exactly my point!" Mick snapped. "The Kid isn't our responsibility! He's Flash's! We shouldn't concern ourselves with the well-being of speedsters."

"Wally is our best friend Mick," Hartley said evenly. "You saw Flash the other day. There's something going on here. Something bad happened to Wally. I'm figuring out what it is and then I'm going to help him."

"What kind of things are we teaching these kids?!" Digger asked incredulously. "Look, I don't mind Kid Flash as much as Flash, but he's still our enemy. He'd sooner lock you two up than play video games."

"Wally's good at video games," James said as he joined Hartley on the ground, his one-sided game of Go Fish now abandoned. "We play at the arcade."

"He's a hero, you're criminals," Mick said, looking at each of the teens pointedly. "Don't forget that at the end of the day, you're on opposite sides of the law and he'd choose Flash, the Justice League, and his heroic duties over being your friend any day."

"I knew letting them befriend him would come back to haunt us," Sam to Snart.

"Alright, that's enough, all of you!" Snart snapped. "Hartley is free to do whatever he wants in his free-time. If he wants to spend it helping Baby Flash, then we can't stop him." His answer wasn't really what the Rogues wanted to hear, but it did shut them up. Hartley simply got up and left the room, James trailing right behind him. The two teens retreated to their shared room and Hartley sat down on the bottom bunk.

"Why do you think Baby Flash is missing?" James asked as he climbed onto the top bunk.

"I have a couple of theories. Most likely I think something happened to him as Wally. Not as Kid Flash," Hartley answered.

"Why?"

"I mean, if it was something here in Central we'd know about it. And he's a speedster, so if he'd been injured then he'd be fine by now."

"He doesn't get sick."

"That too. So that narrows down what could possibly be wrong. Hence, hacking the police reports."

"Why are the others so mad about us and Baby Flash?"

Hartley snorted. "They're buttheads."

James giggled. "Buttheads." He frowned suddenly. "Are we bad villains for being friends with Wally?"

"No. The others….they're just old, James. Stuck in their ways."

"Stuck? Do we need butter?"

Hartley started laughing, suddenly remembering him and Wally spreading stick butter on the sides of James' head after he'd stuck it through a railing. It hadn't really worked out so well, but that had been a fun explanation to give Snart about what happened to all the butter. "Unfortunately butter won't fix this."

"Oh man. That was my only idea."

"It's ok."

"Did you find anything yet?"

"Not yet. Hacking the police is difficult. Maybe I should…" James swung himself upside down, with his head hanging down when Hartley trailed off. "I'm going to hack into the 911 dispatch center."

"Why?"

"Because, if something happened that involved the police, a 911 call had to be made." James continued to hang from the top bed as he watched his friend work, his red, green, and purple hair splayed wildly. "Ok, now I just have to look for somewhere around Wally's-" Hartley stopped short and James frowned as he slipped off.

"What?"

"Police were sent to Wally's house over two weeks ago.'"

"For what?" James crammed himself onto the bottom bunk next to Hartley, trying to look at the laptop.

"Gunshots."

James frowned. "Gunshots?" Hartley slammed the laptop shut and rushed off the bed and out of the room. James followed him quickly, unsure of what was going on.

"We need to go rob something!" Hartley announced, running back into the living room.

Start glanced up from his cards and gave the teen an amused look. "Any particular reason?" he asked, almost laughing.

"Do we need one?" Mick grunted.

"I got into the 911 records and the police were sent to Wally's house two weeks ago. A neighbor called because they heard gunshots." That made all the older Rogues freeze. "I know you guys hate Flash, but something is seriously wrong."

"Please?" James asked, leaning on Digger. "Wally is our friend."

Snart looked at both teens' earnest faces and sighed. "Fine. We'll go…rob….something and if Flash just happened to show up…"

"Yes!"

"Thank you!" Hartley practically yelled. "Come on, James!" They both disappeared in the directions their costumes and weapons were stored.

"What're you laughing at?" Snart asked Digger as he cleaned up their cards.

"Oh nothing," Digger replied casually. "Just wondering what all your friends in the slammer would think if they saw the infamous Captain Cold wrapped around the fingers of two teenagers."

"If they could say no to Hartley and James, then I'd welcome them too."

"You really wanna risk getting sent back to prison just to check on the Baby Flash?" Sam asked.

"You heard the boys. Something isn't right here."

"When did we become the guardians of our heroes?" Mick grumbled as they all stood up.

"Probably about the time everyone thought bringing kids into the fight was a good idea. Let's get moving before they leave without us."

— —

As a hero, one just never knew when their day could go from normal to…Rogues robbing a toy store. As soon as Flash heard that over the police radio he sped off, feeling as though he might be running straight into a trap. When he got there, Flash really didn't know what he was expecting. However, he was still surprised when he phased into the building and saw the Rogues just hanging out in the store. Captain Cold was shooting teddy bears out of the air with his gun as Heat Wave thew them. Pied Piper and Weather Wizard were playing with Rock 'Em, Sock 'Em Robots. Mirror Master was playing with a puppet, along with Captain Boomerang, and Trickster was brushing a doll's hair.

"Do I want to ask?" Flash asked cautiously.

"We should ask you that," Pied Piper answered as he won the game. The head popped up on Weather Wizard's robot and the teen Rogue got to his feet. He crossed his arms and glared at Flash. "Where's Kid Flash?"

"With his Team…."

"How do you keep a secret identity when you lie so terribly?" Captain Cold asked, shooting another teddy.

"I told you-"

"We aren't buying it, Scarlet." Another teddy-sicle.

"We know the police were called to his house," Pied Piper said, getting Flash's attention. "One of his neighbors called the police because they heard gunshots."

"What- How do you know that?!"

"I have my sources."

Flash glared at Captain Cold. "Are you letting the kid hack the FBI too?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Flash," Cold answered as he continued to ice the stuffed bears. "If he could our records would be clean."

"We want to know what's wrong with Wally," Trickster said, setting his doll down. He stood up and stood next to Pied Piper with his arms crossed.

"Shh!" Flash shushed. "No real names, please!" An exasperated sigh escaped his mouth.

"So, what's the story then?" asked the firefighter puppet on Mirror Master's hand in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah," the frog on Captain Boomerang's hand agreed in an equally high voice. "Spill, Scarlet."

"Stop that," Flash frowned. "God, why can't you guys act like normal villains?"

"Would you rather we run around Central leaving cryptic riddles?" Heat Wave asked, throwing another teddy bear for Captain Cold to ice.

"Or came up with maniacal, insane plans for world domination?" Weather Wizard added.

"World domination is boring," Captain Cold said as he shot three more teddy bears. "Where's the fun in breaking the rules if you're the one who has to make them?"

"We're getting off topic!" Pied Piper snapped. He pointed his flute at Flash threateningly. "Tell us what's wrong with him or you'll be Iris step dancing for a month!"

Flash took a step back and put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright!" He sighed and ran a hand over his cowled face. 'What the hell?!' He sighed again. "Look, Kid Flash he just….he has a lot going on."

"Like what?" Trickster asked.

Flash rubbed the back of his neck. "Kid Flash's parents were murdered." All motion stopped. The teddy bear fell un-iced to the floor and the puppet fell limp on Mirror Master's hand. Trickster grabbed Pied Piper's arm, digging his nails into it, while the latter stepped back like he'd been slapped. Not one of the thieves said anything for a minute.

"What the fuck?!" Heat Wave yelled suddenly, making everyone else jump.

"Language," Captain Cold muttered.

"No," Piped Piper said. "No, he's right. What the fuck, Flash?!"

"What did I do?!" Flash demanded.

"Why wouldn't you tell us this?!"

"What- But I-" Flash threw his hands in the air. "You're my villains!"

"Wally is our friend-"

"Names!"

"He's our friend!" Trickster echoed. "We could help him!"

"Again, you're my villains. Why in the world would I come to you for help?"

"Baby Flash's parents were murdered!" Mirror Master snapped. "You could've mentioned it!"

"Alright," Captain Cold said, hopping off the counter he was sitting on. "Flash made a mistake, that's no reason to keep yelling at the poor guy." Flash sighed and just put his head in his hands. "Now Flash, what can we do to help?"

Flash looked up slowly. "You-You want to help?!" he squeaked.

"Of course."

"But- Me hero, you villains."

"Good job, you've covered basic English."

"Why?"

"Because no one messes with speedsters except for us."

"And killing the Baby Flash's parents isn't cool," Weather Wizard added. "We don't condone murder."

"Absolutely not," Mirror Master agreed. "So, how can we help?"

Flash blinked. 'Why is this my life….?' The Rogues were all watching him intently. "Alright, fine. Maybe there is one thing you can help me with." Cold gestured for him to continue. "The men who murdered Kid Flash's parents haven't been caught yet."

"Why not?" Pied Piper asked.

"The police are having trouble."

Heat Wave snorted. "The police are always having trouble," he muttered.

"If you guys really want to help, then help me find the men who did this."

"Consider it done," Captain Cold said.

"Really?"

"Yes. We'll work through the criminal world and see what we can dig up."

Flash blinked again. "Thank you…"

"Absolutely."

"Can we see Wally?" Trickster asked, tugging on Flash's arm.

Flash hesitated. Not just because allowing Hartley and James to visit would give away his own identity and the idea of the Rogues knowing where he lived was terrifying, but because Wally was still too fragile for visitors. "Sorry, Trickster. Not at the moment."

"But we're his friends."

"We'll see him soon Trickster," Pied Piper promised.

Captain Cold nodded in agreement. "Now," he said as he powered up his cold gun. "We can't have our image going soft everywhere." He shot the speedster, icing him into a statue. "Let's head out, gang."

"Can I keep the doll?" Trickster asked, grabbing the toy.

"Sure kid, knock yourself out."

"Yes!"

"I'm keeping the puppet," Mirror Master said. The puppet cocked its head and looked at him. "He gets me."

"Don't care," Cold respond. He noticed Weather Wizard grabbing the Rock 'Em, Sock 'Em Robots. He rolled his eyes as the group slipped out the back entrance of the store. 'Hartley and James aren't the only kids around here.'

Back in the store, Flash managed to vibrate enough to get the ice off and shivered violently. The police came into the building and he vibrated himself even faster to warm up.

"What happened Flash?" one of the officers asked.

"They got away," Flash responded, voice grating due to the vibrating of his vocal chords.

"What did they want?"

"….I'm not entirely sure." Not a complete lie. Hartley and Jame might consider themselves Wally's friends, but who knew what Cold's real reasons were for helping. Without another word, the speedster left the store. As he ran his body kept warming up. 'I hope I didn't just make a huge mistake,' he thought. 'Please tell me I didn't just make a huge mistake.'

— —

"So what's the plan?" Hartley asked as he sat down next to James, who was bushing his doll's hair again.

"We need some volunteers to get arrested," Snart replied.

"Why arrested?" Sam asked.

"We need to get some info from the inside. Ask around amongst the more violent types. See if anyone's been murdering anyone lately."

"Digger and I can handle that," Mick said. "Besides, someone on the inside owes me money."

"Hartley, James, we'll need one of you to go to juvie and do the same recon."

"We'll both go," Hartley said. "I won't be getting out without James. You sure this is the right place to start?"

"Flash wouldn't have thought of this. Its possible however did this was picked up for something else."

"Would explain why the police and Justice League haven't caught them yet," Digger admitted. "Looks like we got a plan."

"Only misdemeanors, though," Snart instructed. "We don't need anyone going away for longer than a few days."

"We'll help Baby Flash," James said.

Snart nodded. "We'll help him, James."

"Then we'll put the people who did this in a world of pain," Mick added.

"I'm looking forward to it," Hartley said. "Now let's get to work. Murder doesn't solve itself."


	9. In Need of Help

A/N: Sorry, it's been so long guys. School's just been very busy this semester. But I will try to update more consistently.

"Why can't you guys watch Wally tomorrow?" Barry asked, rubbing the back of his head as he paced, the phone in his other hand. Iris was sitting on their bed watching him, looking half worried that he'd accidentally phase through the floor.

"I'm sorry Barry, but Joan and I have some very important errands to take care of," Jay replied. "And some friends of ours and made plans with us months ago. We could try to cancel-"

"No, its fine, really. You guys go take care of your errands and have fun with your friends. I'll work something out."

"You take care, kid."

"I will." Barry hung up and sighed.

"Bad news?" Iris asked.

"Joan and Jay can't watch Wally tomorrow."

"Well….one of us could always stay home from work-"

"No. We're getting stir crazy. We both need our jobs."

"What'd you want to do then? Unless you think we should leave him home alone-"

"No, no, definitely not." Barry sighed and chewed his lip. He kept pacing, needing the motion to help him think.

"What about Hal?" Iris asked.

"Hal?"

"He's kept an eye on Wally before."

"Yeah but that was before all….this…" Barry gestured vaguely to indicate the current chaos that was their lives.

"So?"

"So, I don't…"

"You don't what?" Truthfully, Barry didn't want the League to find out how bad he was doing taking care of his own nephew.

"I just…. don't know if he could handle Wally right now…."

"Hal is a Green Lantern."

"That's just what they're called, it doesn't mean he knows what he's doing."

"I think he could handle one day Barry."

Barry wanted to keep arguing but didn't. He thought back to his conversation with Jay the week before. How the older speedster had told him to let his friends help. He sighed. 'The League would never judge me for Wally's state. Besides, Hal would probably be ok with him for one day.' He nodded. "Yeah, ok. I'll call Hal."

"Good."

One quick scroll through his contacts and Barry was calling his friend. "Hey Hal," he greeted.

"Hey man," Hal replied, sounding a little surprised to hear from him. "What's up?"

"I need a favor."

"Sure, anything."

"Can you watch Wally tomorrow?"

"You want me to watch Wally?"

"Yeah. We can't leave him alone and both Iris and I have to work tomorrow."

"I'm not due to be at the airfield tomorrow, so sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Want me to come to Central or-"

"No, I can bring him to Coast in the zeta. Maybe a…change of scenery for a day would be good for him."

"Alright. See you tomorrow then."

"See ya." Barry hung up and flopped down onto the bed next to Iris.

"Was that so hard?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"I guess not…"

"Wally will be fine tomorrow." She kissed his forehead. "Don't worry."

'If only it were that easy.'

— —

When Hal opened the door he almost shut it again because he didn't think the two people standing in front of him were Barry and Wally. The man he'd associated as his friend had dark circles under his eyes and lines on his face from stress. He hadn't even known speedster could look like this. Wally was almost unidentifiable. For the entire time, Hal had known the teen he'd been a lightning storm of energy. Wally's green eyes were dull and he was standing so completely still he looked like a statue. The green lantern recovered and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh….come on in," Hal stammered, letting them in.

"Nice PJs," Barry commented as he led Wally inside, pushing him gently by the shoulders.

Hal looked down at his Batman briefs and a white t-shirt. "Haha, these were my last clean pair." He shut the door and followed Barry into his living room.

"Thanks again for doing this, Hal. Especially at last minute."

"Of course. I was surprised you hadn't transferred Wally's school yet."

"He's….not ready for school yet." Barry faced Hal. "You sure this is ok?"

"Chill, Barr. We're like family. Besides, I've watched the kid before and he still has all his limbs."

"Right, right. Well, here." Barry handed him a book. "This is a book I've been reading to him."

Hal looked at the title with a frown. "The Disappearing Spoon? No Lord of the Rings?"

"Wally prefers science books."

"Of course he does. You said you were reading it to him?"

"Yeah, he's um…. So, Wally is in shock. He doesn't talk or move."

"…..At all?"

"Yeah." Barry rubbed his hands nervously. "Just because he doesn't respond though, doesn't mean he doesn't comprehend what's going on. If you talk to him he's still listening, hence the book. You can put the tv on and he won't react but he'll probably be watching it."

"….ok."

"Just keep an eye on him and feed him."

"He does look a little thin…"

"Yeah, he hasn't been eating a lot. If you give him a piece of bread he'll pick at it himself."

"Bread?"

"Put some peanut butter on it and some sliced fruit to cover all the food groups. It'll take him like an hour to eat, but he'll eat it."

"Got it…."

"Ok, great." Barry crouched down in front of his nephew. "Wally, I'm taking off Kid. Be good for Hal, ok." Wally, of course, didn't respond and remained immobile. Barry stood back up and turned back to Hal. "Thanks again, Hal."

"No problem buddy. You go save the world with fingerprint analysis and Wally and I will be here waiting for you to return."

"Alright." Barry left and Hal slowly turned to Wally. The teen was still sitting on the couch, staring at the wall with an unwavering gaze.

"So…." Hal sat down on the other side of the couch slowly and set the book down on his coffee table. "Sup Wally?" No response. "Uh….The League is super worried about you. We were all….really sorry to hear what….happened…" Wally didn't even flinch. 'Great job Hal. Bring up his parents' death with the traumatized kid. That'll make it better.' The two of them sat there in an awkward silence. Awkward for Hal at least. He stared at Wally, waiting for the teen to do something or show a sign of life. When it didn't happen he practically tripped over his own feet to stand up. "I'm going to throw some pants on Walls. Don't….move."

Hal ran to his bedroom and quickly pulled on a pair of gym shorts so he wasn't just in his underwear. When he returned to the living room Wally was in the exact same position as when he'd left. The silence was unnerving and making Hal really uncomfortable. 'Thesis going to be a long day.' He grabbed the book and sat back down with his legs underneath him. "Let's read a little bit, huh?" Considering he was starting in the middle of the story, Hal didn't really know what was going on. To make matters worse, he couldn't tell if Wally was listening or enjoying the story.

'Barry did say he would listen,' Hal thought as he finished the chapter. 'Is he at least blinking?' He leaned forward and tilted his head to the side slightly to get a better look at the teen's face. 'Yeah, he's blinking.' With a sigh, he sat back and picked up reading where he'd left off. He read to Wally all morning until about 12:30. About that time, the phone started ringing. He sighed when he saw who it was. "Hi, Barry."

"Hey Hal, how's Wally?" Barry asked, the sound of his fingers bouncing off a table clear, even to Hal.

"He's….the same." There was a sigh of relief and Hal had to look at his cell phone in confusion for a moment. "So that's….good…?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"Relax, Bar. He's doing fine. In fact, I was just about to make him some lunch."

"Ok, don't forget, bread and peanut butter. Not an actual sandwich, just a piece of bread with peanut butter on it-"

"Barry this isn't astrophysics or applied aerodynamics. I think I can handle it."

"I know, I know."

"Breathe, Barry. Wally's fine, you're fine, we're all fine." Fine definitely felt like a stretch, but everyone was alive so he supposed by superhero stands they were doing pretty good.

"Ok, ok. I have to go. I'll be there as soon as I get out of work."

"See you later Barry." Hal hung up and sighed dramatically. "Ok Wally, let's get some food in you before your uncle has a heart attack." He stood up and cautiously put his hand on Wally's shoulder. "um….you gonna stand or….?" When he got no reply Hal stepped back and pointed his ring at Wally. A green light snaked its way behind the teen and gently pushed him forward. Hall used the construct to gently corral Wally into the kitchen. He sat the teen down at the tale, then went looking for food. Within a few minutes, he placed a piece of bread with peanut butter on it in front of Wally, as well as a sliced apple. "Go at it."

Hal warmed up a can of soup for himself and grabbed a side forth fridge. He briefly considered giving one to Wally but decided against it. God forbid he feed the kid something that Barry didn't approve of, Hal might find himself stranded in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. By the time Hal sat down Wally still hadn't apparently eaten. He was sitting perfectly still with his hands in his lap. "Please at Wally. I don't need Barry jumping down my throat about anything else." Wally didn't move or say anything and Hal turned to his food. After the minutes he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He blinked and frowned. 'Did-did he just move?' Not wanting to scare the teen, Hal slowly turned his head towards him. Wally didn't move. Hal sighed and was going back to his own food when it happened.

Moving with painstakingly slow speeds, even by normal human standards, Wally pulled off a piece of the bread and put it in his mouth. Hal watched with wide eyes as Wally slowly chewed and swallowed the piece. "So you can still move." Wally didn't say anything and simply put his hands back in his lap. Hal watched him for several minutes, but he made no movements. Unfortunately, he had to go back to his own food. Out of the corner of his eye though, he could see Wally occasionally picking at the bread. By the time Hal finished his soup, Wally had gotten through half his bread. Hal sat patiently, watching the teen slowly continued to pick at his meal. 45 minutes later Wally finished his bread and moved onto the apple slices. A mere hour and a half after they started their meal, Wally finished. He sat back and didn't move again, having remained silent through the whole thing.

"Ok then." Hal got up and once again used a construct from his ring to guide Wally back into the living room. "Why don't we watch some tv, huh? That'll be fun." Of course, he got no answer, so he simply sat Wally down and turned the tv on. "What should we watch kid? How about a movie? Let's see…. Some Star Wars oooh." He clicked on the movie and sat back with his feet up. "This is the life." Every so often he glanced over at Wally. For some reason, the silence that had permeated his apartment wasn't as obvious as it was now. Wally was, at heart, a geek. A total nerd, just like his uncle. He had been the entire time Hal had known him. For him to sit silently while watching Star Wars, instead of asking all kinds of physics related questions about laser swords and 'Do you think we can make one with a green lantern ring Uncle Hal?!' Hal sighed and cross this arms stubbornly. 'Its just not natural.' The unnaturalness of it made Hal several uncomfortable and unable to enjoy the movie. 'How does Barry do this day in and day out? How hasn't he gone insane?' Then he remembered his friend's over-protective and erratic behavior and decided Barry had in fact gone insane and this was why.

They watched Star Wars all afternoon until a knock on the door made Hal practically jump to his feet. He opened it to find Barry standing in the hall. "Hey Bar. Wally, your uncle's here!"

"Hey Wally," Barry smiled as he walked into the living room, then crouched down in front of Wally. "How was your day with Hal?"

"Oh, we had…..a blast. We read and then watched Star Wars all afternoon."

"Sounds like fun."

Hal decided to leave out the unnerving and uncomfortable silence surrounding him for the entire day. "Yup…"

"Did he eat?"

"Yes, he had a piece of bread with peanut butter and apple slices."

"And he ate all of it?"

"Barry, relax. I wouldn't let the kid starve."

"Right, sorry…"

"It's cool man, just….maybe chill a little bit?"

"Sorry I'm just so wound and everything…"

"It's understandable."

"We should probably go. I have to get him home."

"Right. Are you coming to the League meeting tonight?"

"Uh…" Barry stalled as he led Wally to the door. "Am I allowed to not show up?"

"I think you should come, buddy. Get away from…" The unnerving and unnatural silence that swallows your soul. "Central for a few hours. I'm sure Iris and Wally will be fine."

Barry stopped seemed to consider it for a moment. "Yeah… I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. So we'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. I might be a little late though."

"Its cool, I'm sure everyone will cut you some slack."

"Thanks. See you tonight."

"See you tonight."

"Bye Wally." Hal waved as the tow speedster left his apartment. The lack of wave back made his heart sink. Once the door was shut he shook his head sadly. "This is worse than we thought. Barry needs our help whether he wants it or not."

— —

That night, most of the League was assembled in the meeting room, sans Barry and Hal.

"Where are Green Lantern and Flash?" Batman asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Superman replied. "I wish they'd get here soon so we can start."

"I agree, we need to discuss the Team," Black Canary told him.

"What've they done now?"

"Nothing, except not believe a single lie we've told them."

"Excuse me?"

"The Team doesn't buy our excuses about Wally 'being busy'."

"Definitely not," Batman agreed, placing a file on the table.

"Should we ask?" Aquaman insured with skepticism.

"I found this in Kid Flash's room. Robin has been investigating his disappearance."

"He has?" Green Arrow asked, clearly amused.

"Yes. So far he's definitely decided the League's answers are incorrect. I'm also very disappointed so many of you used the exact phrasing 'physically fine'."

"Just because Robin's investigating, it doesn't mean he's going to figure it out," Superman said.

"Based off his progress and information in the file I'd say he'll figure it out in a week."

"A week?"

"Maybe a week and a half, if he doesn't have a lot of school work, and no one breaks out of Arkham."

"Couldn't we just….destroy the file?" Aquaman asked.

"We could, but there's most likely more than one copy of this."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's what I would do." Superman nodded in agreement. Green Lantern flew in and sat down in his seat. "Any excuse for your lateness Lantern?"

"Nope," Green Lantern answered.

"Is Flash coming?" Wonder Woman asked.

"He is. Trust me. He's just late."

"Back to his old self then?" Green Arrow asked, unconcerned by the nudge to his ribs Black Canary gave him.

"Speaking of Flash though, we need to talk about him."

"Why?" Superman asked.

Green Lantern sighed heavily. "I watched Wally today while Barry and Iris were at work. He's….not well."

"His parents were murdered three weeks ago," Black Canary pointed out.

"I know but he's still… remember how Barry said he was catatonic?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, he still is. Very catatonic. I watched him the whole day and the kid didn't speak a word the entire time. He was still too. He never moved unless I physically moved him. The only time he did move was to eat and it took him an hour and a half to eat a piece of bread and a sliced apple." Everyone was silent for a moment. Unfortunately, that moment was the one Flash used to speed into the room.

"Hey guys," Flash said vaguely as he sat down. "What's up?"

"Guess we should ask you the same question," Green Arrow said to him.

"What'd you mean?"

"Barry," Superman said calmly. "Hal told us about Wally."

Flash looked at Green Lantern like he'd personally betrayed him. "Look, guys, there's nothing to say."

"Barry, the kid's a wreck," Green Lantern said. "He won't talk or move. He barely eats and it shows considering how thin he is!"

"He's….Iris and I are good guardians! We're taking good care of him! It isn't our fault that he's like this and we're trying-"

"Barry, calm down," Wonder Woman told him. "We aren't blaming any of this on you and Iris. We know you two must be doing everything you can to help him."

"Yes, I would do anything to help Wally."

"Then let us help," Green Lantern said. "Barry, you can't do this all alone." Barry sighed almost in defeat. "Tell us what you need, man. Anything." They all waited for a moment while Barry rubbed his eyes under his cowl. Finally, the speedster looked around at them.

"I need help catching the guys… The police have no leads and….Wally is the only witness…"

"And he's not exactly talking," Black Canary said.

"Perhaps I could help," Martian Manhunter offered.

"How?" Flash asked, feeling confused.

"I do not know how you would feel about this, so think carefully. If Wally is unable to verbally inform us what happened, then perhaps I could go into his mind and retrieve the memories."

"You want to go into Wally's head?"

"Yes. I can bring you with me and we could see what happened through his eyes."

"You could do that?" Green Arrow asked in disbelief.

"I could."

"Could you bring Batman too?" This earned him quizzical looks from everyone, especially Batman. "I need the World's Greatest Detective to catch details I might miss." Batman nodded in understanding.

"I could do that."

"Hm…"

"It is an option Flash, the choice is completely up to you."

"I just….You don't think we're invading his privacy or….psyche or something like that?"

"I think this is one of those circumstances where an invasion of privacy is allowed," Black Canary told him.

Flash sighed. "Ok. Thank you, Martian Manhunter."

"Of course, my friend."

"We'll figure this out Barry," Wonder Woman promised, gently placing her hand on his. "We promise." Barry could only nod, desperately hoping she was right.


	10. What Happened That Night

A/N: Ok, this chapter is a little short, but the time has come to find out what happened to Wally's parents. Also, WARNINGS for graphic descriptions of violence.

Barry sighed and rubbed his hands on his jeans. A hand appeared and settled on his. "Are you sure about this?" Iris asked him.

"No…" Barry admitted nervously. "It feels like we're invading Wally's privacy, going into his memories like this. Without his permission."

"Then don't."

"I don't see what choice we have though. We have to find the men responsible. If we do then it'll make him better. It must make him feel better to know they'll be behind bars."

Iris pursed her lips. She wasn't sure if it was that simple, but whatever helped her nephew. "If you think this is right."

"Its the only thing I can think to do."

"Wally will know whatever you do, you're doing because you love him and you want to help."

"Thanks." Barry looked at his watch and sighed again. "We need to go."

"I'll go get Wally's shoes."

Barry nodded and made his way upstairs to get Wally. Anticipating a stressful afternoon, he'd had Wally lay down for a nap. He knocked lightly on the door and opened it slowly. "Rise and shine, Wally." He pulled spent the curtains and turned the light on. Wally was laying on his back on the bed, eyes open and staring up at the ceiling. Barry gently pulled him into a sitting position. "We're heading up to the Watchtower in a few minutes." He snatched a sweater from the closet and pulled it over his nephew's head. "I know this might seem a bit extreme, but I have to do something, Wally. I can't leave you like this." Wally of course, didn't say anything. "Come on, let's go." Barry pulled Wally to his feet and led him downstairs. He sat Wally down as Iris came in.

"If he wasn't so quiet, I imagine he'd be excited to go up to the Watchtower," Iris commented as she started putting his shoes on.

"Probably. Maybe seeing the League will snap him out of it."

'Seeing his friends might have an even better effect,' Iris thought. 'Wally needs his friends.' She didn't tell her husband though. Barry needed to focus on his task right now. Getting Wally to his friends could come later. Once Wally's shoes were securely tied, she stood up and kissed his forehead. "Be good for your Uncle, Wally." She turned around and discovered Barry was in his Flash suit, sans cowl. "You guys are off?"

"We are." Barry embraced Iris and gave her a kiss. "We'll be back soon."

"Be careful."

"We will." Barry pulled his cowl up, becoming the Flash. He pulled Wally to his feet and carefully picked him up. It was extremely awkward due to the teenager's size, but the sudden decrease in appetite had caused Wally to loose a lot of weight. After a moment of adjustment, he had a good grip on Wally and hugged his nephew to his body as he ran. It took 15 seconds to reach the zeta tube, since Barry wasn't running at nearly his usual speed. It was a little difficult to activate the zeta tube with Wally in his arms, but Barry managed it.

"Flash, 04."

"Kid Flash, B03."

Once inside the Watchtower, Flash set Wally down and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Come on Kid." It felt weird to have Wally with him on the Watchtower without the teen's suit. Part of him desperately wished he could be running around the Justice League HQ at the speed of sound with his favorite nephew, showing him every cool thing there was to see. Unfortunately, circumstances weren't what Barry wished they were. He led Wally down a hall and into a room with a cot for him to lay down on. Several members of the League were standing there. Batman and Martian Manhunter obviously, but Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Green Lantern as well. The sight of Kid Flash so thin and with dark circles under his eyes, as well as the vacant lifelessness to his body made everyone either concerned or enraged.

"Are you ready?" Martian Manhunter asked as Flash helped Wally lay down on the cot.

Flash sighed and ran a hand through his nephew's red hair. "I guess…" he managed.

"Flash, what we will see will not be easy to see. If you wish not to go, Batman and I could recount all important information to you."

"We all know Batman would rememberer every little detail," Green Arrow said, but Flash shook his head.

"I have to go," Flash told them, still running his hands through Wally's hair. "I have to."

"Very well," Martian Manhunter said approaching them. "If you will allow me." Flash stepped aside and allowed his teammate to stand by Wally's head. "Wally, I am going to put you in a light sleep so this will be easier. You will feel no pain from this, nor will you be aware that we are in your head. However, you will be re-experiencing the event as we are."

Flash closed his eyes for a moment. 'We have to do this, we have to do this, we have to do this,' he chanted in his head. 'We have to-'

"Batman, Flash, are you ready?" Batman looked at Flash, who hesitated, but nodded. The Bat nodded as well. "Stand near me and put your hands on mine." Flash stood on Martian Manhunter's left and Batman on his right. Martian Manhunter put his finger tips on Wally's temples and the teen's eyes slipped closed. "I must find the memory first."

"How will you know when you've found it?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I am not sure. Hm…. There is one where I can sense a lot of pain."

"Pain?" Green Lantern asked, concerned.

"Yes. There is much pain and grief surrounding it."

"Must be it…"

"It is. Batman, Flash, allow me into your minds and we shall re-experience the memory." Flash nodded and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to settle. He felt the usual presence of Martian Manhunter, then the pretense came more intense. He cringed a little bit, feeling a headache…..

He's laying in Wally's bed. A loud sound jerks him up into a sitting position. There's another sound and the light of the bedroom suddenly turns on. He's scrambling against his headboard as three men entered his bedroom with hand guns. Panic spikes through his body, making his heart race a thousand times a minute. He nearly falls out of the bed, trying to reach his bedside table where his emergency signal was hidden. It would send a distress signal to Uncle Barry. Tell the Flash he needed help. Unfortunately, the men reach first him and were grabbing his arms, pulling them behind his back. The cold barrel of a gun presses against his back.

"Quiet kid," the man was whispering as another secures his hands with zip-ties. One of them is pulling his jaw open and shoving a piece of cloth into it. The men lead him out of his bedroom, much to his despair. He hadn't activated the signal! Uncle Barry didn't know he needed help! He was led down the hall to his parents' room. The door was snaps open and his mom is screaming when she saw him. A gun is put against his head and he freezes, terrified to move. "Both of you get up and don't say a word." Both of his parents comply. They get out of bed and keep their hands by their head as they approach the men.

The man holding him forces him out of the room and down the stairs. Once in the living room, he's being pushed down to his knees and his ankles are secured in the same manner as his wrists. The men repeat the process with his parents but don't gag either of them. Now he can see two of them. Neither man was wearing a mask to hide his identity. The first is blonde with a scar on his right cheek and cold eyes. The one next to him is shorter and stockier. "Let's search the place. Mal, you stay and guard them," the short man says.

"Why?" asks the man behind him, presumably Mal. "They ain't going anywhere." He twists his wrists a little bit to try and break free of the zip ties.

"Hmm….I guess… Let's just get this done. Search for anything valuable." All three men leave the room.

"Wally," his dad whispers. "Are you ok?" He nods. "You sure?" Another nod. "Ok."

"Everything will be ok," his mom assures him. "It'll be alright, sweetie." He wants to shake his head. There's something in his gut telling him it won't be. Time seems to drag even more than it normally does. It starts to make him even more nervous. The anxiety is building in his gut. He vibrates his hands to get free, but he merely gives himself a bloody nose. The blood drips down his face and he sighs in defeat. Flash isn't coming and he's not going to get himself out.

His dad nudges him gently with his own shoulder. "It'll be ok, Wally," he says. "They'll figure out we don't have anything valuable and leave." He knows it's supposed to be comforting, but very little can calm him down.

The men do eventually come back, taking electronics, his microscope, and some of his mom's jewelry outside. When they come back the the third man, Mal, looks at them. "What do we do with them?" he asks.

The short man shrugs and tosses his hand gun to Mal. "Shoot them."

"You don't have to do that," his mom begins as Mal moves behind them.

"We do," one of the men says. "We planned to do this from the beginning anyways. Can't have any witnesses." He can't see what Mal is doing, but his dad is frozen.

"Close your eyes son," his dad whispers to him. "Relax and close your eyes, everything will be ok." There's a sudden loud sound, like a firecracker going off next to him, making his ears ring. Simultaneously, blood and other…things his brain refuses to identify splatters against his face and neck. He looks down and sees his dad has fallen on the carpet. A large pool of blood is forming underneath him. He can hear his mom crying, but he's trying to scream through the gag.

"Wally, close your eyes," his mom whispers urgently. She flinches, but keeps talking. "Don't look baby, close your eyes." Before he can do anything, there's another deafening bang and he flinches way from it. More blood and….others, splatters against his body. He watches his mom fall limp onto the carpet. The blood pool is growing even larger. He starts to cry as despair starts to overcome him. He's going to die and his uncle isn't here. He needs Flash, but Flash isn't coming. The gun is pressed against the back of his head and everything stops. His heart, his brain, his tears. The terror has frozen him in time. He's going to die, but at least he'll be with his parents. Regret picks at the back of his mind. For not being fast enough. For not being good enough for his uncle or to save his parents. There's a click, but nothing happens. The barrel is taken from his head.

"Damn, the gun jammed!" Mal hisses.

"The lights are on in the house next door!" the other man hisses, looking out the window.

"Let's go then!" the short one snaps. "We need to leave before the police get here."

Numbness has set in on his muscles and thoughts. He can barely register the gun cracking against the back of his head, sending a wave of pain through it. He doesn't even blink when he's suddenly laying in the pool of blood. The sounds of the men's feet leave, but all sounds are becoming muted. He can only see his father's dead body next to him, only feel the blood underneath him. He wonders where help is. Where's Flash? He wants his uncle. Where's Barry?!

….The sharp headache snapped Barry back into his own consciousness. He blinked and frowned. 'Is….someone crying?' He looked around and realized that someone was crying and that person was Wally. His nephew was sitting up with his face buried in his legs. The sobs were loud and coming form the very depths of his soul. His body shook with every sound, like it was trying to tear him apart. In the blink of an eye Flash was beside his nephew. He took his cowl off and wrapped his arms around Wally. Without needing any prompting, Wally leaned into Barry and clung to him like a koala. He sobbed into the Flash emblem on Barry's chest while his uncle rubbed his back.

The other members of the Justice League looked away, trying to give the two speedsters some space. Batman and Martian Manhunter walked over to them. "What happened?" Superman whispered.

"Something terrible," was all Martian Manhunter said.

"It was that bad?" Green Arrow asked.

Batman looked at the archer. "The men who murdered Wally's parents deserve to burn in hell and I would love to personally send them on their way," he growled. Green Lantern gave him a look. Those were scary words coming from the Dark Knight.

"Will he be ok?" Green Lantern Canary asked. They all looked over at Wally, who was still sobbing into his uncle's chest.

"…With guardians like Barry and Iris….I think so…"

"Let's give them some space," Superman suggested, gesturing for them to leave. Everyone followed him out of the room, leaving the two speedsters to each other.

Barry clutched Wally tightly. "I'm sorry Wally…" he whispered, starting to cry himself. "I'm sorry I wasn't there… Please don't hate me, Kid. I'm so sorry." The two of them sat there holding each other and crying for a while. Eventually, Barry had to wipe his eyes and rubbed Wally's back as the sobs eventually morphed into hiccups. He ran a hand through Wally's hair briefly. "It's going to be ok Wally…" The words tasted terrible in his mouth. How could he make a promise like that? After what he'd seen—what Wally had seen?! "I'm going to make this better. I promise. I promise." Wally didn't say anything, and for the first time Barry wondered if the silence was because his nephew hated him. If he did….Barry really couldn't blame him. The hiccups stopped, so he sighed and pulled his cowl back on. "I think we should go home." He gently helped Wally to his feet and walked him out of the room. They didn't run into any others, which Flash was thankful for. He wasn't in the mood to explain his failures to anyone else. This didn't last forever though, as Batman as waiting for him by the zeta. "Whats up Bats?"

"If you need anything, I want you to call me," Batman said.

"If I need help with the case-"

"No, Barry. If you need anything, resources, legal help, money….if Wally needs anything, then call me and I'll get it for you."

Flash almost laughed in shock. He knew this wasn't an offer from Batman his teammate; it was an offer from bruce Wayne, his friend. "I will. Thank you, Bats."

Batman nodded. "Taking him home?"

"Yes."

"Good idea."

Flash nodded and steered Wally through the zeta. The automated voice announced their departure, and then their arrival in Central City. He scooped Wally back up into his arms, and took off running. as he ran, Wally pressed his face into Flash's chest and his uncle held him even tighter. They arrived back home and Barry didn't waste any time taking Wally upstairs and laying him down in bed. Once Barry had covered Wally with the blanket, he sat down on the floor and pulled his cowl back. He gripped Wally's hand with one of his own and started crying. He buried his face in the blanket. For a few seconds there was just him, crying, but then a hand settled, almost limply, on his head. Barry lifted his head a little bit and saw the hand belonged to Wally. His nephew was looking at him, his eyes wet with tears. Barry squeezed his hand. "I'm right here, Walls," he said hoarsely. "I'm right here."

After nearly twenty minutes, Iris had to frown and look up from her book. 'He should've come back down by now,' she thought. A little concerned, she went upstairs to check on him. She found Barry kneeling on the floor by Wally's bed. His arms were on the mattress and his head was buried in his arms. Wally seemed to have passed out, but as Iris got closer she could see the fresh treat tracks on his face. She knelt down beside Barry and put her hand on his back. "Barry," Iris whispered as Barry cried quietly."What happened?"

"I failed him…" Barry whispered. "Rudy and Mary were shot in front of him….he kept hoping I'd come….I never did…I let him down! I failed!"

"You didn't fail him."

"I did. I don't deserve to be the Flash!"

"Barry." Iris put her hand on his head and he put his head in her chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect your family. I'm so sorry."

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, look at me right now." Barry lifted up his head and she put her hands on his face. "Listen to me. What happened is not your fault. You're the fastest man alive, not psychic. Wally wanted you because he was scared and your'e his hero. That's what kids do."

"But-"

"No buts. I know that if you had known Wally and his parents were in danger, then you would've saved them. You were here in bed with me. Neither of us had any way of knowing." She inhaled shakily and wiped at her eyes. "You've done everything you can to help Wally since then, because you love him and you love me." She hugged Barry and he hugged her. "The only people to blame are the ones who shot Rudy and Mary."

"I will find them." Barry's voice was muffled due to it being in Iris' shoulder. "I swear it."

"I know. Because you're a great hero. The best hero, and Wally still thinks that. I promise."

"I love you."

Iris kissed his cheek and hugged him even tighter. "I love you too."


	11. Victory and Failure

A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys. (And it's an important one.) Read on and enjoy.

Flash paced nervously as he waited for the Rogues to show up. 'Is this really what I've come to?' he wondered. 'Sharing vital information with my enemies?' It was his only choice though. The rogues were criminals. If anyone was going to recognize the pickers of the men and the name 'Mal', it was probably them. 'The also wanted to meet in the sketchiest place in Central.' Said sketchy place was an abounded house where half the floor tiles were missing and wallpaper was peeling. The speedster had actually been afraid he would bring the building down when he phased through the wall. A sudden patch of ice appeared in front of him and he had to skip and hop at superspeed to avoid it.

"Nice dance, Flash," Captain Cold laughed. Flash sighed and rolled his eyes as he turned around. The Rogues were all leaning against the opposite wall of the room.

"How did you guys get in?!"

"We have our ways."

"Uh-huh. Great meeting place by the way."

"We figured you wouldn't want to be seen conversing with a bunch criminals." How oddly considerate of them. "So, tell us what's up."

Flash sighed as he held out the three pieces of paper he had. "These men are the ones who killed Wally's parents."

"Draw these yourself?" Heat Wave asked, looking carefully at the colored pencil sketched picture.

"Yeah. It's kind of a long story that I don't want to get into right now. One of them, the guy with the red hair, his name is Mal." The older Rogues all looked at him sharply.

" The red-haired punk is named Mal?" Digger asked in concern.

"Yes…."

Heat Wave looked at Captain Cold. "Can we send the kids home?" he asked.

Captain Cold nodded. "Piper, Trickster, go with Mirror Master."

"What?!" Piped Piper demanded. "Why?!"

"Because I said so."

"But-"

"Go you two!" Weather Wizard snapped. "This isn't the time for you to argue with us." Pied Piper and Trickster looked at each other. The older rogues never talked to them like that. Whatever was going on, it was serious. They got up and followed Mirror Master through a portal.

"What's going on?" Flashed asked, growing more concerned. He'd never seen the rogues so harsh with Hartley and James. "Who is this guy?"

"That, Flash," Captain Cold began, "is Melbourne Hyyat."

"That is one of the fakest names I've ever heard."

"Us too, mate," Captain Boomerang agreed. "Sad thing is, it's the name he gives everyone."

"So you've met him?"

"Once when we were on the inside."

"See, most people know that we run the show in any cellblock," Heat Wave explained. "Except old Melbourne. He thought he'd challenge us and pick a fight with me and Cold."

"Did he win?" Flash asked.

"Hell yeah. We were in the prison infirmary for two months! Really put a damper on our escape plans."

"This guy is serious, bad news, Flash," Weather Wizard said. "He was locked up for second-degree murder and aggravated assault, I think."

"So, he's a really bad guy," Flash nodded. "Does he have any friends or….people he'd work with?"

"No clue."

Flash nodded. Melbourne Hyyat. "A fake name is better than nothing."

"Sorry we can't be of more help," Captain Cold said.

"You guys have….helped more than you know or than I expected."

"And….this is probably as far as we can help. We want you to catch the scumbags who murdered Baby Flash's parents, but we have James and Hartley to think about. We can't have them anywhere near Melbourne."

"I understand. If I were you I'd be doing the same thing. Thank you though, for all you've done so far. I mean it."

"You'd better run along before we decide to shoot you," Heat Wave warned him. The speedster nodded and dashed out of the house, fire, and ice chasing after him. Flash didn't stop running until he'd reached his home. He sped-changed out of his suit and put his ring in his pocket.

"How was your meeting?" Iris asked as he joined her at the kitchen table.

"The Rogues recognized the man in the sketch, the one named Mel," Barry replied, grabbing an apple tart off the plate between them. "His fake name, or should I say his full fake name, is Melbourne Hyyat."

"It's fake?"

"Yeah. It's not much but lucky for us, I know someone who can find anyone in the world. Fake name or not." Iris smiled and stole the other half of the tart from his hand as he pulled out his phone. He stuck his tongue out at her. "Hey Bruce, it's Barry."

"I know, Barry," Bruce said. "What do you need?"

"I need your help finding someone. I…have sources that tell me the red-haired man in Wally's memories, Mal, his full name is Melbourne Hyyat."

"Sources?"

"Yes…sources. Anyways, it's not his real name. It's a fake."

"What other information do you have?"

"He served time in a state prison, possibly for second-degree murder and/or aggravated assault."

Bruce was quiet for a moment. "Give me three days."

"Thanks." Barry hung up and stole what was left of his tart back from his wife. "He's on it."

"Good." Iris desperately didn't want to get her hopes up, but she wanted this over with. She couldn't help but hope this part of the nightmare would be over soon. 'This part of it…' she thought bitterly. 'There will always be more. So many more steps after this one.' Barry noticed how quiet his wife had suddenly gotten and put his hand on hers. "I'm going to check on Wally."

"Ok."

Iris left the kitchen and walked slowly upstairs, letting her hand trail behind her on the banister as she walked. She walked into Wally's room, where he was sitting on the floor. His legs were straight out in front of him and his hands were sitting limply in his lap. She sat down next to him and took one of his hands in his. For a few minutes, she just sat there silently with her nephew, allowing herself to share in his silent grief. It was heavy in the air, like a fog.

Eventually, Barry got worried when he didn't hear from Iris for a couple of hours. He journeyed upstairs to find her but stopped just outside Wally's door. Quietly, so very quietly, he could hear Iris humming. Moving much slower and cautiously than the speedster was used to, he opened the door. It swung open a few inches silently. Wally was fast asleep with his head in Iris' lap. She was running her hand through his hair and rubbing his back with the other. 'What's that song?' he wondered, brow furrowing. It felt familiar. Like he had heard it before. It was too hard for him to place though. Barry silently shut the door again, not wanting to disturb them, and made his way back downstairs. It wasn't often he felt like an outsider in his own home, among his own family, but seeing Iris and Wally like that….it brought back memories of when Wally was 7. Back when Barry was just Iris' boyfriend and Wally, while the kid had like him, clearly preferred and loved his aunt. 'We're all each other has,' Barry thought as he sat down on the couch. 'I have to find Melbourne. I have to make sure he pays.'

— —

It was exactly 2 days and 7 hours later when Barry got a call from Bruce. Before the Bat had even finished the sentence, "i found him-" The speedster sprinted out of his house and across the country to Gotham. He vibrated into the Bat Cave and came to a skidded stop next to Bruce. The bat gave him a long look.

"Get to it!" Barry shouted, gesturing wildly. "You found this Melbourne guy?"

"Yes," Bruce said eventually, turning back to the computer. He brought up a picture of the man. "First off, his name isn't Melbourne. His real name is Terry White."

"Terry White?"

"Yes. He's actually a Central City native. His juvenile records are sealed, but if his adult records are anything to go by, it's probably not good."

"What's his record look like?"

"Like your…source informed you, he served ten years for second-degree murder. Three for aggravated assault. He had several breaking and entering as well as larceny charges against him that were dropped due to lack of evidence."

"So he's a bad dude. I kind of figured that out when he murdered Wally's parents in cold blood. Where can I find him?"

Bruce handed him a file. "This contains his criminal records, as well as a list of his known aliases. His last known address is there as well, but it's 25 years old, so I don't know what good it'll do you."

"Is there anything more recent?" Barry speed-read the file as Bruce spoke again.

"He briefly held a job at an auto parts store but lost it when they found out he lied about having a felony conviction. Currently, he's unemployed and has no known address."

Barry frowned. "It says in the file he was paroled for 'good behavior'."

"There's an active warrant out for his arrest for jumping parole."

"Right. Were you able to find any associates of his?"

"One. Someone he used to work with at the auto parts store. Trey Hyde. Hyde's apartment is the one listed on the address for White's parole file, but he gave a statement stating that Terry hadn't lived there in a long time."

Barry nodded. "Thanks, Bruce. This at least gives me a place to start."

"How's Wally?"

"….more or less the same. Once I catch Terry and his buddies, then Wally will be better. I'm sure of it."

Bruce's mouth thinned, but he didn't say anything at first. "Just don't count on there being one magic solution," he warned the speedster slowly. "There probably won't be one."

"This isn't magic, it's logic. Once Wally knows the people responsible are in police custody he'll realize everything is going to be ok." Again, Bruce had to give him a long look, but Barry ignored it. "I have to go, lots to do. Thanks again." Before Bruce could say anything else, Barry left the Bat Cave and ran back to Central. When he got home he found Iris still sitting at the dinner table.

"Back so soon?" she asked teasingly.

"Bruce found Melbourne, or should I say, Terry White."

"Terry White?" Iris' eyes traveled to the file partially hidden behind Barry's back. "Is that who the file is about?"

"….Yes."

Iris looked down at her tea, all sense of amusement now banished from her face. "He's the one who…."

"Yes."

"You have all his information in that file?"

"…..A good deal of it, yes."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Not yet, but I will." His dinner was still half-eaten on his plate, but Barry ignored it to first hide the file in his work bag, then leave again. He roughly knew the neighborhood where the address was located. The numbers on the buildings zoomed by, but his brain processed them at super speed and it only took 10 minutes and a few laps of the area to find the one he was looking for. 'Third floor, apartment G.' Vibrating through the door, Flash sped up the stairs of the building in question and stopped on the third floor. It was easy to find apartment G and vibrate his way through the door. When he stepped through the door, he found a living room that needed to be cleaned. A black haired man was sitting on a dirty couch, looking over something on the table in front of him. Flash smiled. His presence hadn't even been noticed yet.

Trey Hyde didn't even have time to comprehend what was happening when he suddenly found himself being held against a wall. He blinked and looked around, head snapping from side to side in shock. "What- I was just-" He stopped when he realized who it was that was pinning him to the wall. "Flash?"

"Trey Hyde," Flash replied cold.

"Look, Flash, I haven't done anything-"

"I don't believe you." Which was true. This guy looked way too nervous for someone who hadn't done something. "Where's Terry White?"

"Terry? I-I haven't seen him in years…"

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind if I took a quick look around?" Before the stunned man could answer, he was suddenly set back on the ground and a red blur tore its way through his apartment. The man's brain couldn't work fast enough to come up with some kind of way to prove his innocence before Flash was standing in front of him again. Trey gulped in fear when he saw what the hero was holding. The speedster had a microscope in his hands. Trey had never met the Flash prior but he knew of him. Everyone in Central knew about the cheerful and easy going nature of their local hero. At the moment though, cheerful and easy going weren't the words that came to mind. A dark look had crossed the Flash's features under his cowl and lightning was jumping off his body in tiny arcs. "Where did you get this?"

"I….found it…"

"Oh really? Where did you find it? Keystone?"

Trey pressed his back against the wall. Clearly, there was something going on with the Flash he didn't know about, but the speedster's tone conveyed how restrained he currently was. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you're lying. You know how?" Trey shook his head. Wordlessly, Flash turned the microscope upside down and showed the bottom of the base to the man. Trey leaned forward and squinted to see better. The initials W.R.W. were written on the bottom in gold sharpie, along with 'Flash Rulez'. "That's how I know."

"Flash-"

"I know the boy who Terry took this from."

"I didn't steal anything!"

"Accessory is still a crime. So is conspiracy." The Flash studied him for a moment. "Where were you at 1 am two weeks ago?"

Trey swallowed. "Sleeping-"

"Don't lie to me. Trust me, you don't want to make me angry right now." Again, the very restrained tone made the man fear for his general safety.

"I told you, I never stole anything."

"You dove the van." It was an easy assumption. Trey nodded. "Where's Terry?"

"I don't know-"

"Yes, you do and you're going to tell me."

Trey snorted. "Do you know what Terry would do to me if I ratted on him?! He'd kill me!"

"The same way he killed Rudolph and Mary West?" Trey went even paler. "Yeah, I know about that."

"I-I never signed up for murder, Flash. Honest, I thought we were just robbing them."

"Yet you still helped Terry get away."

Trey slid down and sat on the ground. "Do what you want, man, but I'll never tell. Terry scares me way more than you."

Flash hesitated. He had super speed. He had the means to scare Trey. It would be a little 'Batman' for his taste, but he was done playing catch-up with these crooks. 'I can't be Batman,' he reminded himself silently. 'I have to be the Flash. The Flash Wally believed in when he was a kid.' He took a deep breath to calm himself and crouched down. "I believe that you didn't want to kill the Wests."

"I didn't, I swear."

"Did Terry tell you he didn't kill their son?"

"They-they had a kid?"

"W.R.W." Trey's eyes found the microscope and zeroed in on it. "That boy has lost almost everything. His home. His parents. Terry took all of that away when he shot the Wests in front of their son."

"Oh god…"

"You have the chance to make this right. Tell me where Terry is. I can bring him to justice."

"Flash-"

"And I'll make sure he doesn't find out you were the one who told me." Trey hesitated. "I know you're not a murderer, Trey. You're a petty thief who thought he could make a quick buck pawning nice looking stuff he stole from an unsuspecting family who'd done nothing to him, but you're not a murderer. Prove me right. Tell me where Terry is hiding."

There was a full minute of silence where Flash was certain Trey wasn't going to tell him, but then, "Hanover Projects. That's-that's where he's hiding out."

"Thank you." Flash stood up and set the microscope aside, mentally making a note that it would be good evidence. "You did a good thing today. Maybe if you agree to testify against Terry-"

"No! No way in hell-"

"Ok, ok. Can you at least tell me anyone else who was involved?"

Another minute of silence. "Mike Jave and Kyle Morgan." The other two men in the house.

"Answer one other question for me: where in Hanover Projects is he?"

"….I'm not sure. I-I think it's Kyle's place. I know it has a pink mailbox. Terry….he complained about it." Flash grabbed the man's cell phone and dialed the Central police. "Hello, this is the Flash." His voice came out deeper and distorted from him vibrating his vocal cords. "I have a criminal at this address who's related to a murder Keystone." He gave them the address and hung up. "The police will be here soon." Before the thief could blink, the speedster had searched for something to restrain him with and had returned with kitchen twine. Within 10 seconds he had the thief's hands tied behind his back and his feet tied up. "Now don't go anywhere. If you do, I will track you down." He courted down again and leaned in until he was inches from the scared man. "And believe me, you don't want that." He sprinted away to find Terry.

Hanover Projects was, objectively, the worst neighborhood in Central. It was situated on the Northeastern corner of the city as a cluster of dilapidated houses, mostly one story, with cracked sidewalks and streets. Scraggly plants pushed through many cracks, while others spread through fences from overgrown lawns. Whenever Flash had to do a crime scene here in his civilian life he was always escorted by a police officer for his own protection. But it was discreet and everyone was usually busy minding their own business, so it made sense Terry wanted to hide out there. It might've only been one neighborhood, but Flash knew he wouldn't be able to search all of it.

'This pink mailbox better be easy to find.' Sprinting through the streets, Flash felt his heart pounding. He was close. So very close. Then he saw it in a blur. A smudge of pink against the dark grey and greens of the houses. The speedster came to a sudden stop, digging his heels into the asphalt to slow down. He spun around and ran back the opposite way. The pink mailbox. Flash stared at the house, just breathing. There were no other sounds besides that. The whole world seemed to have stopped just for a moment, like the planet itself was holding its breath in anticipation. He dashed forward and stopped on the front porch. Flash closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them, a look of steel settling over his features. His entire body started vibrating and he phased through the door. There was a wall in front of him, then a room on his direct right. Inside there was a man passed out on the couch. Flash recognized him as one of the men who were in the house that Night. Not Terry though.

'An accomplice, but not the man who pulled the trigger,' Flash thought as he bolted through the house. 'Just as guilty, but not the one I want.' The next room was a bedroom, where a very surprised man tumbled backward when Flash appeared in front of him. "Where's Terry White?" Flash asked, grabbing the man's shirt.

"Out….Out in the back…" the man said, his voice in awe from fear.

Flash released him. "Don't even think about raising the alarm or running." Not even waiting for an answer, he raced to the back door and right through it. Terry White was standing with his back to the building among the overgrown weeds. There he was. In the flesh. The man behind the trigger. Before he could register what was really going on, Flash ran forward, raced around Terry, and punched him in the face. His fist made solid contact with the side of the murderer's head; knocking him onto the ground.

"What the-" Terry went silent when he saw the speedster standing over him.

"Terry White," Flash said slowly, fists tightening and leg muscles coiling. "I've been looking for you."

"For what Flashy?"

"Murder." White didn't even look surprised.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Flash went to kneel down and White tried to punch him, but the speedster saw him coming almost in slow-motion and moved to the side. The other man stumbled past him but caught himself before he fell. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You murdered two people Keystone two weeks ago."

"Did I? Where's your proof?"

"How about the stolen good you left with Trey Hyde?"

"Trey doesn't know shit." As fast he could, but still too slow against a speedster, Terry pulled a gun from his waistband and shot at the speedster. Flash simply dodge with ease, then caught the next bullet that was supposed to hit him. He examined the bullet for a moment, then looked at the murderer. "Was this the gun you used to kill them?" A flicker of fear across the man's face gave him his answer. "You're going to prison, Terry. I'll make sure of it." Flash ran forward and knocked the gun from Terry's hand and hit him so hard he was knocked back to the ground. "Even if it's the last thing I ever do, I'll make sure you spend the rest of your life behind bars. I swear it."

— —

It was getting dark. The sun was setting, casting long shadows across the floor of the room. Wally blinked and slowly uncurled his fingers from where they'd been clutching his jeans. It always felt so dark in the room. Even when it was broad daylight. There was just…so much darkness and…meaninglessness. 'I need to get out of here,' Wally thought. Struggling to breathe against the darkness, Wally set his hands down on the carpet. It was weird. He could feel the carpet rubbing against his palms, but it was like his nerves had all fallen asleep. It was there, but part of his brain was convinced it wasn't. That or it would just disappear. Everything kind of felt like that. The carpet, the bed, his clothes, his aunt and uncle. 'I'm…at Uncle Barry's…' He thought slowly. 'But….I….I want to go home…'

The desire burned inside him, giving his muscles the sudden energy he needed to push himself to his feet. It took him by surprise for a moment, because the will to move had been absent ever since— And it felt as if the muscles were pulling against each other as he walked. There was no one in the living room when he walked in, but he didn't care. 'I want to go home…' He walked through the front hall and out the door. 'I want to go home…'

— —

Barry had only been gone for 25 minutes, but the sun was setting and Iris was pacing. She walked from one end of the kitchen to the other, then back again. Her hands flicked from her hair to her face, to her shirt, then back to her hair. It was nerve-wracking. 'Has Barry found him yet?' she wondered. 'Has he found the man who murdered Rudy and Mary?' Wanting to do something, anything productive, Iris found herself walking up the stairs. She frowned when she saw the door to Wally's bedroom was open. 'Didn't I close this?' She walked in and gasped. Wally wasn't there. "Wally?" she said cautiously. "Wally?!" A quick search of the entire room told her that her nephew was nowhere to be found. "Wally?!" Iris went to hers and Barry's bedroom, hoping Wally had gone there looking for one of them. That room was also empty. "Wally?! Wally where are you?!" She ran from room to room, growing more and more panicked as she did.

'Where could he have gone?!' Iris searched the entire house. "How- when-" Her first thought was to call Barry, but she stopped with her hand halfway to the emergency comm he gave her. 'No, Barry's busy. He has to catch Terry White. I have to find Wally though. She grabbed her phone and called someone else. "Jay," she said as the old speedster answered. "Wally's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?" Jay asked in confusion. The kid had barely moved or spoken in two weeks.

"I went to check on him and he wasn't there! I searched the whole house and he isn't here!"

"Have you told Barry?"

"No, Barry…he has a lead on the man who murdered Rudy and Mary, I didn't want to stop him from doing that. That's why I called you."

"Do you know where he might've gone?"

"No. What if something bad happened to him? What if the men who murdered Rudy and Mary come back for him-"

"Iris, Iris! Calm down. It's ok. I'll find the kid."

"Thank you, Jay."

"I'll bring him straight home when I do. Hang in there and stay calm. Wally's a tough kid. I'm sure he's ok."

"I hope so."

— —

Jay Garrick never considered himself to be a stupid man. He might've been lacking a little common sense back when he was Barry's age, but he was never dumb. He knew how to use his head, and his head was telling him Wally had probably wandered off on his own. 'Those men who murdered his parents have no reasonable way to know where he is,' he reasoned as he ran through Central City. 'So the kid probably wandered off on his own.' Jay's gut was telling him Wally would be heading home. What kid didn't want to go home when he was upset or scared? 'He's probably not using his speed. He hasn't been eating and he's not in a good state of mind. So he's probably on foot at normal speeds.' That made this whole thing easier. Jay followed a path he knew Barry and Wally used often when running between their two homes. Even if the teen wasn't running, muscle memory alone was probably good enough to guide him this way.

Only 20 minutes into his search, Jay saw a red-haired figure walking in the street. He stopped several feet behind Wally, not wanting to scare him. "Wally?" he called out cautiously. The teen didn't answer but did stop. Jay approached him slowly, making sure to put his hand on Wally's shoulder to alert the teen to his presence when he was close enough. "You ok, kid?" Wally didn't answer. He did look at Jay though, which the old man took as a good sign. "Why don't we sit? Huh?" He gently guided Wally to sit on the curb of the road and sat down next to him. "All this excitement is hard on my old bones." He sighed and took his helmet off. "What's going on Walls? Why did you run away?" Wally didn't say anything. "I might be an old man, but I think I can guess. You missed your home, am I right?" Wally nodded slowly. "I thought so.

"I know it's probably all a little…disorienting for you. But, Iris and Barry's is home now, Wally. I know it's a lot right now, but we're all here for you." He put his hand on Wally's. At first, the teen didn't really react, then he slowly leaned in against Jay. The older speedster smiled and moved his hand so he could wrap his arm around his grandson. "I know its tough kid, but I promise, it'll get better eventually. Just give Iris and Barry some time to get their feet under themselves. This is…an adjustment for them too." He gave Wally a one-armed hug. "You'll see Kid, you'll see. You ready to go back?" Wally shook his head. "Ok. We can sit here for a few more minutes." Wally nodded and put his head on Jay's shoulder. "Sounds good then."

— —

When Barry zoomed through his back door, he felt liberated. "I got him!" he told Iris excitedly. Before she could even reply he ran up to his wife and pulled his cowl off. He held her arms firmly. "I got Terry White! And his little friends."

"Barry-" Iris began, but her husband cut her off.

"All the men responsible, they're all in police custody! I got them all, Iris!"

"Wally is missing." Her words made Barry blink and frown slowly.

"What- missing? How- when-"

"I don't know, I went upstairs and he was gone."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I wanted you to catch the people responsible for all of this! I want- I want to feel like its over. Like I can move on and I can't until I see them sent to prison to rot-"

"Ok, ok." Barry pulled Iris into a hug and she started sobbing on his shoulder. "I get it, I really do. I know what it's like to want closure." He swallowed as his brain raced through memories of feeling helpless and frustrated. Of people not listening and want nothing more than to know that it was all over. He kissed his wife's head to bring him back to the present. "It'll be over soon. Then we can all move on."

"We'll all be happy about that," Jay said, gently pushing Wally ahead of him by his shoulder. "I found something you lost."

"Wally!" Iris yelled, immediately detaching herself from Barry and hugging hew nephew. "What the hell were you thinking, Wallace?! You could've gotten hurt, or killed, or worse!" She crushed his body to hers. "Don't you dare do that again!" After a few seconds, Wally's arms slowly moved to encircle Iris; returning her hug.

"Thank you, Jay," Barry said, giving Iris and Wally a moment.

"Any time," Jay replied with a small smile.

Once Iris and Wally ended their hug, Barry sat Wally down in a chair. "Listen, kid," Barry said. "I have something big to tell you. I caught the men who are responsible for killing your parents. We'll probably get the call from Detective Miller sometime tomorrow. The police have them and they're not going anywhere except prison." Barry waited for Wally to do or say something. He didn't. The teen nodded a little bit, but other than that he was emotionless. Barry swallowed. 'He….he should be happy. This…this should've made him better…why didn't it?!' Barry stood up and walked out of the room. Iris took his place and Jay followed him into the living room.

"Not the reaction you were hoping for?"

Barry rubbed his face. "I thought catching the guys responsible would….help him."

"It might. It's only been 5 minutes, Barry." Barry sighed. "Iris told Joan, who told me, that you're keeping him from his friends."

"To help him-"

"Not allowing him to be with people who love him isn't helping, Barry." The older speedster's voice was hard and stern. "Wally has had his whole life turned upside and inside out in a matter of days. His parents are gone, he's living in a new place, he isn't in school anymore, he can't talk to his friends. Barry, he needs some normalcy." Barry hesitated. "Just let him see his friends. If he's overwhelmed, then help him out, but he needs this."

Barry sighed. "Fine. Fine."

"I have to get home. Good work tonight, Barry. Wally will thank you when he gets around to it."

"Bye, Jay. Thanks." Jay left and Barry stood still for a moment, thinking. Eventually, though, he pulls out his phone. "Hey, Bruce."

"Barry," Bruce says in greeting.

"I have a request…"

"What is it?"

"Can Wally come to Gotham and….spend time with Dick?"

"You do know this requires me to tell Dick about what happened?"

"I know."

"And that he'll most likely tell the rest of the Team?"

"I know."

"Ok. If Wally is up to it, you can bring him next weekend if you like."

"Ok. Thanks, Bruce."

"Of course."

Barry hung up and sat down in a recliner, suddenly exhausted. He might've caught the murderers, but he still felt like a failure.


	12. Safety in Best Friends

A/N: Finally, Dick and Wally are going to see each other for the first time since the murder.

Bruce sat in his study, contemplating what he should do. He needed to tell Dick the truth about what was going on. Barry would be bringing Wally to the Manor in a few minutes, so he needed to get it over with.

"Putting off the inevitable, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"More like putting off Dick getting mad at me," Bruce muttered. He took a deep drink of his coffee. "Can you tell Dick to come and see me?"

"Of course, sir. Then I must finish making cookies in preparation for Mr. West's visit." Alfred left and Bruce took another deep drink of his coffee in his own preparation. Less than a minute later the door to his study opened and Dick came running in. He did a flip that landed him in a chair across from his mentor.

"Sup B?" he asked with a smile.

"I have something I need to talk to you about," Bruce said solemnly. The tone got Dick's attention night away and he sat up, a serious look suddenly coming over his young features.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sure you've guessed by now that the League has been….keeping something from you about Kid Flash."

"Yes…" Dick's muscle began to seize a little bit and his heart started beating faster. "Is-is he ok? Was he hurt or-"

"Dick, relax. Nothing…physical happened to Wally."

"Again with the physically fine thing? Bruce, what's going on?"

Bruce sighed. "Wally's parents were murdered, Dick." There were a couple moments of silence.

"Murdered?" His lungs seized a little bit and he could feel the muscles in his legs coiling. "How?"

"…..That's not important right now."

"When?"

"….Nearly three weeks ago."

"Three weeks?" Dick's brow creased and he frowned. "Wally's parents were killed three weeks ago and you didn't tell me?!"

"Dick-"

"He's my best friend! How could you not tell me?!"

"Flash didn't want us to."

"Since when do you listen to him?!"

Bruce frowned at him. "Since this is a delicate matter involving his family."

"Wally is my best friend!"

"Dick, stop shouting!" The teen stopped, but he still glared at Bruce defiantly. The two of them had a short staring contest, but Bruce eventually backed-down. When it came to Wally, he knew it wasn't a fight he could win. He sighed and sat back to rub his face. "I know you and Wally are close-"

"Best. Friends."

"But, this has been a very difficult time for him."

Dick scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Very difficult, really? I couldn't possibly imagine how hard this must be." Bruce almost winced a little bit. Neither of them said anything for a minute and Dick seemed to collapse in on himself a little bit. "He's my best friend, Bruce."

"I know, Dick-"

"No, you don't." Bruce almost sat back at the directness in Dick's voice. "You don't, Bruce. We tell each other everything. If I have a bad day, he's the person who I want to cheer me up. If I have a good day, he's either the reason or the first person I tell about it. We text each other before school, during lunch, and after school. He knows everything about me, and I know everything about him. When his parents, fight- fought, I'm the one who listened to him rant about it and then I distracted him with our favorite movies or video games." Bruce didn't know what to say. "I've spent at least two nights this week staying up worrying about what's wrong with him. If he's hurt, if he's dead. I've been so worried and texting him non-stop!" His eyes were misting up a little bit and Bruce was worried his ward would start crying. "You should've told me."

"I…had no idea you felt so strongly about this."

Dick bit back a snarky remark about Bruce not knowing anything about normal human emotion. "Why tell me now?"

"….Barry is bringing Wally to the Manor this afternoon."

"Wally's coming here?!"

"Yes."

"You never let him come here."

"Given the circumstances…I thought this time I would allow it."

"When will they be here?!" Dick was suddenly so excited he was practically standing on the seat of the chair.

"Any minute now, I'm sure, but Dick….there's something else you need to know about Wally."

"What is it?"

"Ever since….that night, Wally has been….distant."

"His parents were killed, distant is kind of understandable."

"It's a little more than distant. He's been catatonic."

"Catatonic?" The confusion was evident on Dick's face.

"He's not talking and Barry says he eats very little."

"Well…I was kind of quiet after my parents…you know…"

"I know Dick, but this isn't the same-" A knocking on the door interrupted them. "Come in."

"Mr. Allen and his nephew are here, sir," Alfred said.

"Wally!" Dick yelled, jumping out of his seat. Before either Bruce or Alfred could stop him, he ran out of the study and towards the front hall. He turned the corner so fast his feet slid on the marble floors and he almost lost his balance. Upon rounding the corner though, he spotted Wally and Barry standing in the front hall. "Wally!" At first, he ran right up to his friend, but quick observations made him stop a few yards away from them. Wally was paler than usual and he had dark bags under his eyes. There was no speedster joy or twitching, tapping, shaking, vibrating, or any typical speedster movements. His clothes were hanging off him a little bit like, he'd somehow lost weight in the last three weeks. "Wally?"

"Hi, Dick," Barry said quietly. The older speedster didn't look much better. His face was pinched by stress lines and he was holding one hand out to Dick on a clear 'stop and give us space' gesture.

"H-Hey." Bruce and Alfred finally caught up with him. For a minute, no one said anything or moved. Dick took a deep breath and forced himself to give Wally a small smile. "Sup bro?" Barry looked at Wally, but he didn't say anything. The younger speedster was looking at his friend though. Without warning, Wally shuffled forward. He was moving at a slower pace than probably a cat, but he was still moving. Once he was within a foot of Dick he stopped suddenly. Dick struggled to keep the small smile on his face. Up close Wally was even worse and Dick could now see the pain and exhaustion in his eyes. Unable to take it anymore, he practically leaped forward and wrapped his arms around Wally. His arms slithered under Wally's, then pulled his friend close. For a few seconds Wally didn't reciprocate, but then his arms slowly wrapped around Dick.

Wally's arms slowly got tighter, pressing Dick against to his body. His head moved down to bury his face in the shorter teen's black hair. 'It's Dick,' he thought numbly. 'Dick's here.' The presence of his younger friend suddenly filled Wally with safety and familiarity. Everything was quiet for a few minutes. Then Dick heard something. It started as gasps and hiccups, but slowly escalated into whimpers, and then finally into sobs. Dick could vaguely feel Wally's tears, but mostly he felt the shaking in his friend's body and the loud sobs that seemed to have enveloped the two of them.

Barry hovered a few feet away, hopping from foot to foot. His neck craned, trying to get a better view of the two of them. Eventually, Bruce walked over and put his hand on the speedster's arm to pull him back. Before Barry could open his mouth, Bruce shook his head. More gently than Barry could ever remember him being, he led Barry from the room. "Are you sure we should leave them Wally's crying I should stay and help him-"'

"Barry, stop," Bruce practically ordered when they were in the kitchen.

"Why did you make me leave?!"

"Barry-"

"Wally's crying and I can't leave him-"

"Barry-"

"Just because you don't have a heart doesn't mean the rest of us don't-"

"Barry, shut up!" Bruce took a moment to be thankful that Alfred had stayed with the boys and he put his hands on Barry's shoulder. "As someone who's been through this, you need to listen. Wally is going cry. It's natural and normal. Dick is there comforting him and Dick has been there too, so he knows what he's doing." Barry nodded slowly. "Calm down. They're doing ok."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just…it's been a long three weeks…"

"I'm sure."

"About what I said-"

"It's fine, Barry. I know you're stressed. Everyone knows that I'm not the nicest person when I'm stressed and emotionally drained."

"So you do have emotions." It was a weak joke, but at the moment Bruce wanted to see the old Barry so bad he accepted it. Alfred walked in and Bruce quickly stepped back and let his hands fall.

"The boys have decided to watch a movie," he informed them. "I shall bring them some hot chocolate and cookies, then make coffee for the two of you."

"Ok, thank you, Alfred," Bruce replied. "We'll be in my study."

"Very good, sir."

"Come on, Barry. Let's go sit while the boys enjoy each others' company."

Barry nodded. "Alright," he agreed. "Cool."

— —

"Alright, bro, what're we watching?" Dick asked as he helped Wally sit down. "Some Star Wars? Lord of the Rings? Oh!" He snatched a movie off the shelf and held it up expectantly. "Cowboys and Aliens!" There was a slow nod from Wally, so he beamed and up it in. "Remember when it was in theaters and we talked Roy into taking us?" Another slow nod. "He hated it so much." Dick pulled the blanket off the back of the couch. "It's no Indiana Jones, but it'll do." Dick sat down as the movie started, sitting so he was a few inches away from Wally. Part of him wanted to latch onto his friend. Pull him close and not let go until the gaping and raw feeling Dick knew he must have was gone. Another part of him though was scared of holding on too tight. Wally was so thin, there was an air of fragility to him.

'That's probably how his uncle has been with him lately,' he reminded himself silently, moving an inch closer. 'I hated it when Bruce treated me like I was fragile, or when people took pity on me.' He moved an inch closer.

"Here is your hot chocolate and cookies," Alfred said as he set the try down.

"Thanks, Alf."

Dick grabbed the two mugs, then headed one to Wally. He was a little taken aback by how slow Wally moved as he took it and then took a drink. The speedster put it back on the table, then pulled the blanket closer around his body. Dick took a deep sip of himself, then sat back with Wally His hand moved slowly toward the speedster, testing the waters between them. Eventually, his hand found Wally's. His fingers lay on top of Wally's hand limply for a moment, before his friend's fingers suddenly entangled with his. Encouraged, Dick closed the last inch of space between them so they were sitting side by side. Their hands were resting on both their legs. They sat watching the movie in silence for a while, but eventually, Dick started to get even closer.

Wally felt the pressure of Dick's body against his through a wall of numbness. Normally sitting with Dick like this would make him feel happy and content, but he didn't feel either of those things at the moment. Even when his friend's head was resting on his shoulder, he felt no happiness from the action. Then he felt something rubbing against the back of his hand. Frowning, he shifted his attention from the movie to the rubbing. 'It's Dick…' he told slowly. 'Dick's rubbing my hand with his thumb. You like Dick. You should want to be with Dick.' There was a sort of grounding sensation it gave him, giving him the feeling that he was really here with his best friend, but the pleasure he should've felt from Dick's support wasn't there.

"Do you want a cookie, bro?" Dick asked after a few minutes. "Bruce said you haven't been eating much, but they're Alfred's cookies."

'Why bother?' a voice in Wally's head wondered. 'It's not like anything matters anymore.' None the less, Wally nodded. Despite not wanting to be away from his friend, Dick untangled himself to reach forward and grab two cookies. He handed one to Wally, who took it slowly, then took a small bite. While he understood how delicious the cookie was objectively there also wasn't the same feelings of euphoria he had previously had when eating one of Alfred's cookies. He glanced at Dick, who was mucking away on his without an apparent care. So, Wally took another bite and moved closer to Dick. If he couldn't feel happy from being around his friend, Wally would settle for the feeling of safety being around Dick had always offered. No matter what had been going on in his life, he could always count on Dick to be a constant and predictable factor. Even before he'd known the vigilante's identity. Dick responded to Wally's move by snuggling closer himself.

The teens watched the movie in silence, but neither of them really felt the need to say anything.

— —

"-so then I called the police and stuck around to make sure he was actually arrested," Barry said, concluding his tale of the take-down of Terry White.

"Has the detective on Wally's case called to tell you he was caught yet?" Bruce asked with a slight smirk of his lips.

"Yes. We actually have to go to the Keystone Police Station soon."

"What for?"

"Detective Miller wants Wally to identify the men."

"Do you think he's ready for that?"

Barry shrugged. "What choice do I have? They've decided to allow him to write out his statement about what happened since he's still non-verbal."

"Have you thought about bringing him to see Dinah?"

"I really want to, but I don't think therapy's going to help until he's talking again. For now….if today goes well, maybe I'll bring him to Mount Justice next week and he can spend some time with the Team."

"Only if you're sure he's ready."

Barry sighed and paused with his hand on his cup. "I don't know if he is but….I don't also don't know what else I can do to help him."

Bruce shifted, almost uncomfortably. He slowly sat back with his cup as he talked. "You're doing fine, Barry."

"…..Was that praise?" Bruce simply took another sip of his coffee. "That was praise." He still got no response. "Fine, be like that." A glance at his watch made him sigh. "We have to go. I have to get Wally to the police station." Time had ever gone so fast before while he was in Bruce's presence.

"Are you sure he's ready?" Bruce asked as they stood up.

"He's going to have to be." Barry followed Bruce to the den while he mentally paced over the situation. 'What if Wally isn't ready? He's nodding and shaking his head at yes or no questions, but what if this pushes him back into no communication? Is this really the right thing? Should I-" His last thought was cut short by the sight in front of him as soon as he walked into the den. "Awwwwwwww." Dick was snuggled up to Wally under a blanket, a Star Trek movie playing on the tv.

"No," was all Dick said as Bruce turned the light on.

"Yes, Dick," he said, not unsympathetically, to his son.

"Another hour?"

"Sorry, Dick," Barry apologized, "But Wally has some….things he needs to do for the Keystone Police."

Dick sighed as the blanket was pulled away, but his grip on Wally's hand didn't loosen. "He can't do the stuff later?"

"Dick," Bruce warned him. He understood the young teen had missed this friend, but he specifically should realize why this was important for Wally to do. When Dick still didn't move, if anything he seemed to pull against Wally more, Bruce opened his mouth, fully ready to make Dick stop acting like a child, but a hand on his arm made him stop. Barry gave him a questioning look and nodded his head back. 'Dick will probably listen better if Barry was the one to explain it,' Bruce decided. He gave the speedster a nod and took half a step back.

Barry crouched down so he and Dick were eye to eye. "Dick," he said gently, "I know you don't want Wally to leave-"

"I haven't seen him in three weeks," Dick objected weakly.

"I know-"

"You don't." Both men blinked and frowned at Dick's apparent rudeness. "I know you think being with his friends is too much, but Wally needs his friends. He's like me. He-he needs to be around people. People and noise and movement. He's a speedster. You guys are all about loud and movement." Barry's frowned thinned out. He truthfully hadn't thought about it like that. "He needs us."

"If I promise that you will see Wally again very soon, will you let go and let me take him?"

Dick looked at Wally for a moment, as if asking his opinion on the matter. Then, very slowly, Wally nodded at him. "Ok."

"Thank you." Dick's hand didn't detach from Wally's, but he did get up and gently pull Wally to his feet. Without needing anymore prompting from the adults, he walked with Wally to the front hall. Once they were in front of the doors he turned and gave his bed friend a hug. Wally only hesitated for a second before reciprocating. The hug went on for so long that Bruce and Barry had to look away to give them a moment of privacy. When they looked back though, they both got a glimpse of Dick standing on his toes so he could whisper something in Wally's ear. Whatever it was, Wally nodded and they held each other for another moment before finally letting go.

Barry zoomed to his nephew's side and put an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, Wally," he said gently. "We have to get going. You'll see Dick again soon. Promise."

Dick didn't say anything as the two speedsters left. He didn't even move after the door was closed. Bruce waited a minute to see if the teen would leave, but he didn't. A crease slowly formed on his brow as Alfred joined him.

"Something wrong, sir?" the butler asked quietly.

"I don't know," Bruce replied. He approached Dick silently, but when he placed a hand on his shoulder the teen wasn't surprised at all. "Everything ok?" Dick didn't say anything. "Dick?"

Dick finally made a sound, sighing long and low. "He's so still, Bruce…."

"I know."

"How—" Dick swallowed. "How could this happen to him?"

"I don't know, chum."

"Wally— He doesn't deserve this."

"I know."

"Barry got the guys who…?"

"Yes."

Dick swallowed and nodded. "Good." He was quiet for a moment and then, "Wally's going to have to testify against them."

Bruce nodded. "I'd put money on it."

"I wish I could help him."

"I think you already did, chum."

— —

Arriving at the Keystone Police Station, Barry couldn't help but feel his muscles trying to make him stop. Logically, he knew the men weren't currently here. They were being held in a jail while they awaited trial. 'It's not just that though,' he thought as they waited for Detective Miller, 'What if this makes it worse somehow? What if he's not ready?' He glanced sideways at his nephew, who was staring straight ahead. "You ready for this, Wally?" he asked casually. Wally nodded. "If-if you want to leave just…. I need you to try to make it through, but if you can't just tug on my sleeve and we'll go. Ok?" Wally nodded. The door of the room they'd been left in opened.

"Mr. Allen, Wally," Detective Miller said in greeting. "Thank you for coming down. Shall we?"

Barry sighed and nodded. "Let's get this over with." They followed the detective through the station to a small room with a computer.

"If you'll have a seat, Wally."

Wally sat down and Miller pulled up a program. "Ok, all you need to do is look at the pictures. The men you're looking for might not be in the pictures, so if you don't see them, don't panic. Just use the arrows and click on the pictures of the men you saw. Understand?" Wally nodded. "Ok. Your uncle and I will be waiting outside."

"Do we really have to leave him?" Barry asked once they are standing in the hall again.

"Standard procedure. He can't have any pressure to do this."

"After this?"

"After this we'll have to have him write his statement. Then the case is passed over to the DA and he'll handle it from there."

Barry rubbed his face nervously. "And the trial won't be for several weeks?"

"Weeks, months even. Not right away though."

"Good. He'll need time to….start talking again."

"Have you considered taking him to a therapist?"

"I don't think therapy will help if he isn't talking." Barry was getting sick of answering this question. "He just needs to be in a better place mentally before he's ready to testify."

"He might not have to. They might be able to get away with just his written statement and the physical evidence."

"I hope so. I don't want those monsters breathing the same air as him."

"It'll all work out, Mr. Allen."

"God, I hope so." The door suddenly opened and they went silent.

"All done?" Detective Miller asked Wally, who shuffled his way next to Barry. He nodded as his uncle wrapped an arm around him. "Ok. Let's go get your statement then and then you two can be on your way."

"We're almost done kiddo," Barry assured him. "How about after this we go get ice cream? Huh?" Wally nodded slowly. "Sounds like a plan." They were lead to an interview room where several sheets of paper and a pen were on a table.

"All I need you to do is write out what happened," Detective Miller explained to Wally as he sat down. "You can take your time." Wally nodded. He sat there for a moment before slowly reaching for the pen. Barry stepped back and looked away while Wally was writing. He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall patiently. Occasionally Wally would pause, sitting there with a painfully pensive look on his face before he resumed. It took him 45 minutes to write everything out, even with him taking the time to read it back over again after he finished. Positive he'd covered everything, he shuffled the papers together and slid them across the table to Detective Miller. "All done?" Wally nodded. "Ok." They stood up and Barry shook hands with the detective. "Thank you for bringing him in, Mr. Allen."

"Of course."

"The DA will be in contact with you when this starts to move forward to trial."

"Thanks. Come on, Wally." Barry led Wally out of the police station, keeping the arm around his shoulders steady and sure. "You did great in there, kiddo. I'm really proud of you. I know that probably wasn't easy. It's over now though." Wally nodded. "Ok. Come on, let's go get that ice cream, then go home and watch some Star Trek, huh?" Another nod. "Sounds good then."


	13. The First Hearing

"Finally getting some use out of that phone book?" Barry joked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"If we keep this thing around we might as well use it."

"Hmm." Barry kissed her head. "What're we looking up at…7 in the morning."

"A lawyer."

"A lawyer?"

"Yes. I know we still have some time left on our temporary guardianship, but given that Wally's grandparents want to take him-"

"It's probably best if we get a jump on this." Barry nodded as he took a deep sip of his coffee. "Find anyone good?"

"This one looks promising. Allen Galad. The ad claims he's handled guardianship petitions in family court before."

"Sounds like our guy."

"Can you get Wally up and I'll give him a call?"

"Absolutely." Barry chugged half of his coffee, the liquid burning his taste buds, which repaired themselves only two seconds later. He raced up the stairs and knocked on Wally's bedroom door. "Hey, Walls? You up kid?" He opened it slowly and found Wally sitting on his bed, putting shoes one. "You got dressed by yourself?" It felt like nothing short of a miracle. Over the last week, so very slowly, Wally had been coming out of his shock. He'd eat, still slowly, but definitely eating. He could sit and read or watch tv, but he still wouldn't talk. That was the most frightening part for Barry. As long as he'd known Wally, the kid was talkative. 'He's going to be ok,' Barry reminded himself silently as he carefully corralled Wally downstairs. 'It'll be ok. He'll be ok.'

When they got downstairs Iris was still on the phone, so Barry went ahead and poured a bowl of cereal for his nephew. Normally cereal wasn't filling enough for a speedier, but Wally's miraculously slowed metabolism seemed to think it was more than enough.

"Hey Bar," Iris said, going her head into the kitchen just as he put the milk back in the fridge. "Would you be able to meet with Mr. Galad at 4?"

"Uh….yes." His workload was still pretty light, with his captain sending mostly fingerprint analysis and DNA extraction his way. While part of him missed the more difficult cases, he had to admit it was kind of a blessing. Even with Wally getting mentally well, nothing seemed to be slowing down or getting easier in the next few weeks.

"We can meet with you today." Iris ducked back out of the kitchen and Barry sat down with Way at the table.

"Looks like we've got a busy day ahead of us." He took another sip of coffee. "No rest for the wicked, I guess." Wally simply kept eating his cereal. "I'll make some eggs for your aunt and myself." Wally didn't say anything but did nod a little bit. By the time Barry had the pan warmed up and eggs on standby, Iris had finished her call. "What's the good news?"

"He can meet with us this afternoon. He says we need to bring proof of residency and our IDs with us."

"Sounds good." Iris sat down next to Wally. Barry met her eyes for a minute and nodded. It wasn't something they needed to speak with each other about to know they were in agreement. Neither of them wanted to Wally about what was going on. He had enough stress in his life without worrying about not being able to stay with them. 'It'll be alright. We'll be ok. We've got this.'

— —

As Barry predicted, getting out of work early to meet the lawyer wasn't a problem. He met Iris downtown, taking her hand and kissing her. "How was your day, beautiful?"

"It was the average day of a reporter." She sighed. "Ready?"

"Let's do this." They walked into the building and followed the signs to the fifth floor. Barry held the door open for her, and Iris never let go of his hand as he entered. The secretary looked up as they approached.

"I'm Iris West-Allen, I spoke with Mr. Galad on the phone."

"Let me see…" the secretary replied as she looked at her computer. "Yes. You can take a seat, Mr. Galad will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you." They sat down on a love seat in the waiting area, hands still clasped together.

Barry studied the front pages of the magazines for a minute, then he realized the pressure on his hand was getting tighter. He frowned and looked at Iris. "Sweetie," he said. "Iris, honey."

"Huh?" Iris looked down and realized she was cutting off the circulation in her husband's fingers. "Sorry."

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"You were squeezing my fingers off for nothing?"

"No, I…" Iris sighed and Barry's thumb started stroking the back of her hand, almost by instinct. "What if this doesn't work?"

"What'd you mean?"

"Bringing this to court. Is this really the right decision?"

"We both know from the sounds of it, Roland and Michelle won't give up easily. They want Wally as much as we do."

"I know."

"We are the best people to take care of Wally and we know it. All the lawyer has to do is help us convince a judge."

"What if the judge doesn't agree?"

"Iris, I work for the police. You're a reporter. We're not criminals, we have stable incomes, and we've taken care of him before. It really should be a no-brainer."

"I hope you're right."

"I will be." He kissed her knuckles gently. "You'll see." A door opened and a middle-aged man in a grey suit walked towards them. They stood up, hands finally detaching from each other.

"Mrs. West-Allen?" Mr. Galad asked as he shook Iris' hand.

"Yes," Iris replied. "This is my husband, Barry."

"Nice to meet you," Barry smiled as he shook the lawyer's hand.

"Likewise, Mr…"

"Allen."

"Mr. Allen. Shall we talk in my office?" They followed him into the office, sitting down in the chairs on one side of the desk as he shut the door. Barry's eyes did superposed glances all over the place, taking in the law books and cactuses. College degrees were proudly displayed on the wall and the desk was meticulously organized. Overall, it looked like every other lawyer's office he'd ever been in. Mr. Galad sat down on the other side of the desk. "So, Mrs. West-Allen, on the phone, you said something about filing a petition for guardianship?"

"Yes," Iris said after taking a deep breath. "My brother and his wife were….murdered three weeks ago."

"My condolences."

"Thank you. Their son, my nephew Wally, we want to be his guardians."

"Mhm." Mr. Galad jotted things down on a legal pad as she talked. "Where is your nephew now?"

"With us. Social Services gave us temporary guardianship."

"That's a good start. Since you're his family, it shouldn't be hard to have the changed to permanent guardianship."

"That's…uh….part of the problem. Wally's maternal grandparents also want to be his guardians."

"They do?"

"Yes. They told us after the funeral."

"Is Wally close with his grandparents?"

"Not to my knowledge. I don't think he's seen them since he was 8."

"How old is he now?"

"15."

"That's good then. Is your nephew close to you?"

"Yes, we've watched him a lot and spent a lot of time with him."

"Ok." He put his pen down and looked at them. "The good news is, while the judges typically prefer to place minors with their grandparents, any family member can step forward to claim custody. Considering the fact that Wally is close to you and 15, I see no reason a judge shouldn't grant you custody, especially if we have Wally ask to be placed with you."

Barry chuckled nervously. "Yeah…about that…" he said slowly. "Wally isn't really….uh….talkative at the moment."

"How so?"

"He's been in a state of shock and catatonic. He's been better lately, eating and dressing and reacting to stimuli-"

"Barry," Iris said gently, corralling her husband's thoughts.

"What I mean is, Wally hasn't talked since the night his parents died."

"He hasn't?" Mr. Galad asked.

"No. I mean…we could try, but if he won't talk to us, I don't think he'd talk to a judge."

"Hmmm. Well, that complicates things a bit, but we still have a strong case, if you want to proceed."

"Of course," Iris answered almost instantly.

"Did you bring the documents I asked you to bring?" They handed over the proper papers and Mr. Galad collected them and slid several pieces of paper and a pen across the desk to them. "I'll make photocopies of these real quick if you'd fill out this paperwork."

"Sounds good." The lawyer left them and Iris hesitated before she started writing.

"Having second thoughts?" Barry joked gently.

"No,, I just…. worried. What if we do all this and we lose?"

"We won't. A judge will agree with us, I'm sure." He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "It'll all be ok."

"Ok." Barry leaned toward her and watched her fill out the forms, occasionally taking them when they required his information or signature. Iris seemed to relax a little bit as they went along, but the tension never left her back. By the time they'd finished filling out and signing all the appropriate forms, Mr. Galad had returned. They slid the forms back across the desk to him and received their documents and several pieces of paper as a result.

"Thank you," the attorney said. "You have an estimate from me in your hand. My rates fluctuate depending on the amount of work, epically pre-trial, is required on my part. For family court matters, it's usually $95.00 an hour."

"An hour?" Barry repeated slowly as if he wasn't sure he'd heard that right.

"Yes. Is that going to be a problem, or would you like to continue?"

Iris glanced at Barry, silently asking if he was ok with this. Barry nodded. Whatever took, no matter the price, no one was breaking their family up. "The price won't be a problem. Just help us keep our nephew."

"I'll do what I can, Mr. Allen."

— —

Barry was unsure of how long this process would actually take, although if it was anything like the criminal justice system he suspected it might take a while, but he was determined not to dwell on it. Over the next week, they got into an easy pattern. Wally spent his days with Jay and Joan, Iris and Barry both still hesitant to send him back to school. His eating habits were still very underwhelming by speedster standards, but he was eating on a more regular basis and without needing to be fed, so Barry decided not to question it. Unfortunately, Wally's nightmares didn't let up, leading to the teen only sleeping 3 or 4 hours a night. Barry and Iris took turns sitting up with him afterward, reading and cuddling him, to try and give him comfort. There was still no progress on Wally talking, but he did nod or shake his head to yes/no questions. A little more than a week after the initial meeting with the lawyer, Barry was making lunch when the Iris' phone started ringing.

"Hello," he answered, stirring the soup with his free hand.

"Is this Iris West-Allen?"

"No, this is Barry Allen, her husband."

"Ah, well Mr. Allen, this is Mr. Galad."

"What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to let you know I submitted the petition to the family court, but we received a counter-petition from the attorney's of Roland and Michelle Lloyd."

"Should've seen that coming."

"Indeed. Given the nature of the parties involved, we're scheduled to have a hearing in court on Wednesday before a judge."

"Wednesday?"

"Yes, 10:30 am, family courtroom 2."

"10:30…am…" Barry stepped away from their lunch and grabbed a pen, scribbling the information on his forearm. "Got it. Thank you, Mr. Galad."

"We'll see you on Wednesday."

"See you then." Barry hung up and finished the soup before distributing it into three bowls. Moving slowly, he put the spoons in the bowls and balanced this them in his hands.

Iris chuckled when she saw him. "Do you need help?" she asked, amused.

"No…" Barry set the bowl down on the coffee table and smiled triumphantly. "I did it!"

"Well done, sweetie." She handed Wally his bowl and he took only a moment before eating it.

"Oh, I forgot drinks. Come to help me, dear." Iris rolled her eyes a little bit as she followed him back into the kitchen. "Mr. Galad called earlier."

"He did?"

"Yeah." Barry grabbed a pitcher of fruit punch from the fridge. "He filed the petition, but Roland and Michelle also have a lawyer, and they filed a counter-petition to have Wally."

"That makes sense."

"Yeah. So, now we have to go to court on Wednesday morning."

"Think it'll go well?"

"I hope so. Once the judge hears our side, I'm sure they'll decide Wally belongs with us."

"I hope so." Iris grabbed hers and Wally's drinks and returned to her nephew. She set his drink down in front of him. Wally kept eating, face turned down to his soup. Iris smiled and ran a hand through his hair. 'Everything is going to be fine at the hearing. I promise.'

— —

The day of the hearing, Barry wore his outfit he usually saved for giving testimony in court. A suit with a red tie and a flash lightning bolt. The tie had been a gift from Wally when he and Iris and gotten married. "Ohh," Iris smiled, finished brushing her hair. "Your fancy suit."

"I don't want to give this judge any reason to deny our petition," Barry replied, eying himself carefully to make sure he was cleanly shaven.

"Good thinking."

"Mhm." He smiled his gorgeous wife, taking a moment to admire her. Iris realized he was staring and winked. Laughing, Barry left their room to make sure Wally was ready to go. Sure enough, the teen was sitting in the living room, dressed and wearing his shoes. "You ready to go kid?" If he noticed his uncle's clothes, Wally give any sign. Iris joined them 5 minutes later and they left. First, they went to Jay and Joan's, to drop off Wally. Once they arrived, there were several hugs from the older couple before Joan led Wally to the living room.

"Big day?" Jay asked Iris and Barry.

"Yeah," Barry nodded, exhaling.

"Don't be nervous," Joan told him, rejoining the group. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I hope so."

"You'll be fine."

"Does Wally know about any of this?" Jay asked.

"No," Iris replied. "We don't want him to have more stress than he does now."

"Probably a good call."

"What're you going to do if the judge wants to talk to him?" Joan asked.

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Barry said. He looked at his watch. "We should get going. It won't look good if we're late."

"No, it won't. Good luck, Wally will be here when you get back."

"Thanks, guys. See you later." The ride to the courthouse was silently, and slowly building in tension. Barry thankfully wasn't driving, since he had to keep himself from vibrating through the car. Iris's grip on the steering wheel was tight as she drove. When they arrived at the courthouse, after the car had been turned off, they both needed a minute to breathe and calm themselves down. Barry squeezed Iris' hand and they gave each other encouraging smiles. Once they were inside and through the metal detector, Iris took ahold of Barry's hand and they made their way up the stairs. Mr. Galad was waiting for them, sitting on a bench with a binder open in his lap.

"Good morning, Mr. Galad," Iris greeted.

"Good morning," Mr. Galad greeted in return. He looks them over and nodded. "Good, I didn't need to remind you to dress nicely. Keep holding hands as well, you want to present a unified and loving partnership with the judge."

"Good to know."

"How is this going to work?" Barry asked, having only been in court to testify against accused criminals.

"We'll go in, I'll say why our petition should be granted, Lewis will say why his petition should be granted, and then the judge will ask questions and make her decision."

"Lewis?"

"Lewis Andreous, the other attorney. I've been in court with him before."

"Ah." As if by magic, Roland and Michelle came up the stairs, accompanied by a middle-aged lawyer carrying a briefcase. Barry forced himself not to stare at them as they passed. 'They only want what's best for Wally. They want what's best for him.' Even if it was true, it didn't make him feel better. They walked into the courtroom and sat down on the benches in the viewing section. It didn't take long for the current hearing to be decided, neither of them was really paying attention, and the bailiff to step forward.

"Will the parties for the case of Allen vs Lloyd please step forward?" he asked. Barry and Iris followed their lawyer to the other side of the railing, where they sat at a table in front of the judge.

"I see this case involves the question over the permanent guardianship of Wallace West," the judge, an older woman with blonde hair and glasses said. "Mr. Galad, would you please state the purpose of your petition?"

"Of course your honor," Mr. Galad said. "My clients feel that they should be granted full custody due to their close relationship with Wallace. He's spent many nights at their house, his father and aunt were very close until his tragic death, and they are already taking care of him right now. We believe allowing him to stay with his aunt and uncle will be in his best interest."

'Thank you. Mr. Andreous, would you explain your clients' position?"

"Your honor," Mr. Andreous began warmly and with a smile. "My clients love their grandson. He's their oldest grandchild, and while they aren't as close with him as Mr. and Mrs. Allen are, they have a vested interest in Wallace's wellbeing. The Allens have failed to provide the proper emotional and mental support for him, and aren't able to give him the proper time. They both have important jobs, that could prevent them from being around for Wallace in the way he needs. My clients are retired and would give him all the time and attention he needs."

"That's enough, Mr. Andreous. Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd, could you please elaborate on your claim that Mr. and Mrs. Allen aren't providing for Wallace's emotional and mental health?"

"Yes, your honor," Roland said, leaning forward to speak into the microphone. "We say that because Wally hasn't spoken since his parents died and he has lost a significant amount of weight in the short time he's been under their care."

'…..What?!' Barry demanded mentally, fingers digging into his palms under the table. 'They can't possibly be blaming us for Wally's mental state! He's been through a traumatizing ordeal, we can't control that!' Unfortunately, the attacks weren't ending there.

"They've also not taken him to therapy, despite him having been through an extremely traumatizing event."

"Mr. and Mrs. Allen, would you like to respond?" the judge asked them.

"Yes, your honor," Barry said. "We haven't put Wally in therapy yet because he hasn't spoken. I don't think he'll get a lot out of it if he's not willing or able to talk."

"What have you done to try and bring him out of this?"

"….uh…well…we haven't exactly…actively done things…we've kind of just been letting him come out of it on his own…"

"And what about the accusation that you're both busy?"

"We won't deny we have very hectic lives," Iris replied. "but we would give Wally all the love and support he needs to get through this."

"Your honor," Mr. Andreous said, "I feel we should also address the fact that moving away from here, a place that will remind Wallace of his parents and the trauma he's experienced, would be better for him."

"Stability is what Wallace needs," Mr. Galad argued back. "He's had so much change in such a short period of time, he needs the comfort of a place he knows and people he's familiar with."

"Thank you, Mr. Galad," the judge said. "I think I've heard enough. Clearly, both parties care about Wallace a lot. Usually, if a minor over the age of 14, the court would consider his opinion on the matter. Wallace is 15, but clearly struggling with his mental health. I'd like an independent, psychiatric evaluation of Wallace, and I will be assigning a guardian ad litem to testify on Wallace's behalf. If he is found to be mentally competent, I would like to hear testimony from him as well. I also want investigations and background checks done by both the Social Services of Central City and Anchorage, and those reports are to be submitted before the next earring can take place. For now, Wallace will remain with Mr. and Mrs. Allen unless child protective services are given any reason to remove him. The court is in recess." She banged the gavel and everyone was made or stand as she left.

"Was that good?" Barry asked Mr. Galad quietly as the lawyer packed up his papers.

"It wasn't what we wanted, but we can still work with it," Mr. Galad replied calmly. "As long as you two pass the social services background check and home inspection with flying colors and Wally convinces the judge he wants to be with you, then the ruling should be in your favor."

"So we still have a chance?" Iris asked as they left the courtroom.

"Yes. Now, I'll advise you not to have any contact with the Lloyds until the matter is settled."

"Understood."

"I'll call you when I learn the name of the guardian ad litem."

"Thank you, Mr. Galad." Iris and Barry left the courthouse quickly. Neither of them really said anything as they dove back to the Garricks'. There was irritation bubbling under Barry's skin, but he had to keep his cool. They'd be seeing Wally in less than 5 minutes so he couldn't afford to lose his temper. Wally was nowhere in sight when they walked into the hose and Barry's forehead momentarily creased in worry.

"Don't worry," Jay reassured him. "The kid's taking a nap upstairs."

"He's napping?"

"Yes. Looked like he could use it too."

"How was court?" Joan asked. They gave the older couple a short recap of the events that had transpired. "They're really blaming you for Wally's problems?"

"Yes."

"That's not your fault though."

"We know."

"What now?" Jay asked.

"A lot of steps," Iris replied. "It'll probably be a while unit we get to have a new hearing. Thankfully, Wally is staying with us until then."

"That's good."

Barry sighed and loosened his tie, then slid down in his seat. "Why is all of this so hard? We love our nephew, isn't that enough?"

"I hate to break it to you kid, but you aren't the only ones who love him. HIs grandparents might be pulling extremely low blows, but they love him."

"I know. That's what makes this so hard. I want to hate them for doing this to us, but they're doing it because they love Wally, so how can I fault them for that? I'd be the world's biggest asshole if I did!"

"Wanting to take care of Wally doesn't excuse them accusing you of being the reason his mental health is so bad right now," Joan told them.

Barry opened his mouth to reply, but a terrified scream cut through the room. Before either of the women could blink, Barry and Jay had sped up the stairs. Barry sat on the edge of the bed and carefully reached out to put his hands on Wally's arms. "Its ok, Wally," he reassured him. "It's ok, you're safe. You're safe. You're ok." Wally blinked at him, then buried his face into his uncle's chest; and his body soon started asking with sobs. Iris joined them and sat down on Barry's other side. She shook her head sadly as she rubbed Wally's back while Barry hugged and gently rocked him. "We might not be the reason he's like this, but I feel terrible being so useless."

"Maybe we need to stop treating him with kids gloves," Iris said slowly. "Maybe he needs more normalcy. Friends and school."

"School? Do you really think he's ready for something like that?"

"If anything it would undercut Michelle and Roland's claims we're not doing anything to improve his mental health."

Barry sighed. "You're probably right." He continued to rock Wally and Iris rube this back for a while, Jay eventually leaving them to help Joan with lunch. Both of them wondering how best to help Wally.

— —

At the League meeting that night, Flash was quieter than usual, prompting worry from his fellow members.

"Are you ok, Flash?" Green Lantern asked.

"Are you worse than normal?" Wonder Woman added when Flash didn't respond.

Flash sighed and rubbed his eyes under his cowl. "I want to bring Wally to Mount Justice this weekend," he said.

"Are you sure?" Black Canary asked him.

"Yes. He needs to see his friends. All of them."

"They must know what's happened by now."

Batman shook his head. "Robin has decided not to inform the Team about the truth of Kid Flash's lack of activity," he explained. "He understands how personal something like this is."

"We'll explain everything to them before Wally arrives." Batman nodded in agreement.

"Hey Oliver," Flash said, almost with a smile, "I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything," Green Arrow replied. "Name it."

"I need you to tell Roy about what's been happening."

"…You sure you don't want something else?"

"Why do you look so scared?" Wonder Woman asked him. "It should be a simple task."

"It should be, but Roy thinks of Wally and Robin as little brothers. The fact that something this traumatizing happened to Wally will make him really angry, but the fact that no one told him, will make him even angrier."

"He needs to not be angry if he wants to see Wally this weekend," Flash told him.

"I'll go with you," Black Canary assured Green Arrow. "He won't kill you if I'm there."

"Thank you, Pretty Bird," the archer replied.

"Try not to worry Flash," Aquaman told him. "The Team will be happy to help Wally and to see him."

"I just hope it helps him," Flash said, rubbing his neck. 'And it helps us win our custody case. If we can't help him get the point that he can talk before the next hearing, I don't know what we're going to do.'


	14. Wally and His Friends

A/N: Sorry for the long wait on an update! I hope you enjoy this chapter though!

"Is he here yet?!" Robin asked, barely out of the zeta tube before he did a handspring and ran towards the assembled team.

"Not yet," Batman answered, unfazed by the bird's antics.

"Is who here?" Artemis asked Robin, crossing her arms.

"Uh…" He looked at his mentor and Black Canary, unsure of how much they'd told the Team.

"Kid Flash will be joining you in Mount Justice today," Batman explained to their questioning looks.

"Wally is coming?!" M'gann asked excitedly.

"He's finally not busy?" Artemis asked, with a pointed look at the two League members.

Black Canary nodded. "Yes," she said. "Wally is coming here and as I'm sure you're aware our excuses about his absence have been….less than true."

"You don't say."

"Kid Flash's parents were murdered," Batman said bluntly. A silence descended on the Team and they all stilled, except for Robin who still flinched. After a moment of stunned silence, Artemis rounded on the small bird.

"Did you know about this?!" she demanded.

"Yes," Robin replied, not seeing the need to keep secrets.

"You didn't tell the rest of us?!"

"Hey, Wally's parents dying is a personal thing! I don't need to explain my actions to you anyways!"

"You do if we are a team," Kaldur explained to him.

"No-"

"That's enough," Black Canary said sternly. "Wally needs his friends right now, and he doesn't need you to be fighting." Even if Robin was taking after his mentor a little bit too much. "He's going through a lot right now. That means be nice to him," she glanced very pointedly at Artemis, "Just hang out and be his friends while he's here. Understand?" There was nodding from everyone.

"You should also be aware Kid Flash hasn't been talking," Batman informed them. "So if he doesn't reply, don't be surprised and don't push him."

"We understand," Kaldur replied. "We shall all be here for Wally."

"Good."

"B-06, Red Arrow; 08, Green Arrow," the zeta announced.

"Red Arrow, good to see you, my friend," Kaldur said.

"Hey Kal," Roy replied, very pointedly ignoring Robin. Batman and Black Canary noticed, but didn't say anything. Green Arrow opened his mouth, but Canary elbowed him sharply, making him shut it.

"I'll go make cookies for Wally," M'gann said, flying off.

"I'll go…watch her," Conner said.

"Please make sure she doesn't set anything on fire accidentally," Kaldur said as he left. Conner's head inclined slightly to indicate he'd heard.

"I'll go grab Wally's favorite movies," Robin said. As he was walking away, he was acutely aware of someone following him. Sure enough, when he turned a corner, it didn't take long for Red Arrow to grab his arm and pin him against a wall.

"What the hell?!" the archer practically snarled.

"You've got me pinned to a wall, I think that should be my line."

"We both know you could get out of this if you wanted to. Why the hell didn't you tell me about Wally's parents?!"

"Should I have?"

"Yes! I expected something like this from Oliver, but you? The three of us are best friends! Like bro-"

"Like brothers? Ha! That's funny. What kind of brother takes off and doesn't talk to you for months? What kind of brother turns his back on people who've stood by him?"

"We used to tell each other everything!"

"Yeah, we did! But then Oliver made you mad, so you deiced you were too cool to hang out with us! You left us, Roy! You turned your back on Wally and me, so you don't get to decide what we do and don't tell you!" That silenced Red Arrow for a minute.

"No one would understand what he's going through better than us."

"I know, which is why I'm glad you're here. Although it still took Oliver dragging you here-"

"He didn't drag me here. I think he escorted me because he wasn't sure I would come."

"Which should tell you something. If Oliver thinks you're doing a bad job with the people you care about, then you're doing a really bad job." Roy couldn't argue with that. "Whatever's going on between you and him, leave the rest of us out of it. Wally needs us. He needs his older brother to watch his favorite movies with him and make him feel like the world isn't coming down around him. So suck it up and focus on helping Wally."

Roy almost smiled as he let go and stepped back. "Don't forget Monty Python, you know he secretly loves it."

"I know. Just like you know he also loves Robin Hood: Men in Tights."

"Oh, please God, no!"

Robin smiled evilly. "Oh, yes. Consider this your punishment for acting like a terrible brother."

"I was just escorted here by Oliver in front of the entire Team. I think I've been punished enough."

"We'll decide when you've been punished enough."

"After Men in Tights?"

"Maybe. Probably after that and Planet of the Apes. The Tim Burton one."

"You little-" Robin cackled as he backflipped away from Roy and took off running.

— —

By the time M'gann's slightly burnt cookies were ready and Robin had rounded up all of Wally's favorite movies, the zeta tube was announcing his arrival.

"Kid Flash, B-03; Flash, 04," the automated voice announced. Robin bolted from the living room, only to be stopped by Batman.

"Relax," Batman told him. "Don't overwhelm Wally."

"I won't," Robin defended.

"Don't let the others overwhelm him either."

"Relax, B. I know what I'm doing."

"I know." It was everyone else he was worried about. Robin slipped under his mentor's arm and still made it to the zeta before anyone else. The others clustered behind him. The sight of Wally, while not a surprise for Robin, made some of them gasp quietly, or in Roy and Artemis' cases swearing under their breaths.

Flash cleared his throat awkwardly. "Hey guys," he smiled, "Look who's here."

"Sup Walls?" Robin greeted. "Miss M made cookies and we've got a huge stack of sci-fi movies that need to be watched."

"Sounds like a blast. Have some fun, Kid."

"Let's go, Wally." Robin took his hand and led him away from his uncle. In the living room, Roin sat Wally down on the couch, immediately sitting next to him. Roy took the eat on his other side, Artemis sat as far from them as she could, Conner and Kaldur filed in the gaps.

"What are we watching first?" Kaldur asked.

"Robin Hood: Men in Tights." There was a loud groan from Artemis.

"Why am I not surprised you two like that movie?" she asked.

"You hate that movie?" Roy asked her.

"And if I do?"

"Please do not fight," Kaldur told them. "We do not want to fight, we want to enjoy the movies and cookies as friends."

"Yes, everyone have a cookie!" M'gann cheered. She picked up the platter of cookies and offered them to everyone. They each took one and everyone slowly took a bite.

"How are they both over-cooked and under-cooked?" Roy muttered. Robin snorted.

"He seems to like them," Robin replied, nodding his head at Wally, who was slowly but surely munching away on his cookie.

"Wally has always enjoyed M'gann's cookies," Kaldur explained.

"Glad that hasn't changed," M'gann smiled as she sat on the other side of Conner. "I can make more if he eats them all."

"Can we just get this movie over with so we can move on to another, much better one?" Roy asked.

"Yes," Artemis groaned. "Please."

"What's the next movie?" Conner asked.

"The Day the Earth Stood Still," Robin answered as the movie started.

"I have never heard of either of these movies," Kaldur said.

"Shh! It's starting."

Five minutes into the move, Roy was reminded of why he hated it so much. However, it did remind him of how things used to be. Back when he was Speedy and Robin and Wally were just a couple of annoying kids who couldn't stop hanging off him. Almost like they were back at Oliver's after he'd been bribed $50 to babysit. 'Almost like I can pretend that life isn't completely screwed up.' B the end of the first movie Kaldur looked slightly traumatized like he'd regretted watching it. Artemis and Roy both laughed a little at that, but then realized they were both doing it and stopped. Robin smirked as he put in the next movie. Over the course of this one, Kaldur slowly migrated until he was sitting on the other side of Roy, closer to Wally. Slowly, the haters followed suit.

When Black Canary came to check on them, she stopped in the doorway and smiled. "Hey Flash," she said into her comm, "You should come see-" A rush of wind alerted her to the speedster's arrival. "This."

"What's wrong?" Flash asked. "Is Wally ok-"

"Relax, Flash. He's fine."

Flash looked at the teens, all piled around Wally like a security blanket. He smiled. "They look adorable."

"They do. I told you coming here would be good for him."

"Yeah-" Before Flash could finish, a sound caught his attention. Whatever movie the kids were watching, a loud bang! reverberated around the room. Before anyone could react, Wally went from sitting quietly to shooting across the room and running into the wall. He sat on the floor with his elbow in the wall. His chest was heaving and his air coming out was high-pitched. 'Oh no.' Before even Flash could reach him though, Robin had vaulted from his seat and bolted across the room to his friend.

"Wally," he said calmly, approaching the speedster slowly as he got closer. "Wally it's ok. It's ok dude." He reached out and put his entangled his fingers in his friend's. "Wally, its ok. It's ok, I'm right here. You're safe, it's ok. Focus on my voice."

Wally frowned. All he could hear was his own wheezing. Every muscle in his body felt like it was electrified, ready to bolt at any given minute. He was vibrating, shaking like his arms and legs wanted to come free from his body. HIs brain was running around on treadmill with the sound of gunshots echoing, booing out everything but his own hyperventilating. Then he could feel something solid pushing against his hands. It was…nice. One of his hands was used against something. It was moving. Up, down, up, down. Slowly, but surely. "-ally. Wally breathe." Breathe? Oh, yeah, that was a good thing. Breathing was important. That's what the chest was doing. Breathing. He wanted to breathe, but the muscles in his chest didn't want to cooperate. There were more hands now. On his chest and his arms. His muscles started to relax a little bit, falling into the warmth of their embraces.

'I-I like this…' he decided, the gunshots getting a little quieter. The hands were all over his body, but they were like ropes, tying down his vibrating muscles. Pulling his arms and legs back onto his body. With his muscles starting to calm down a little bit. The hands on his chest allowed this brain to focus on something besides the gunshots. He forcefully pulled air into his lungs, much slower than he had been. Once he did it as easier to keep doing it. 'Where…where am I?' he wondered. He recognized the living room of the cave. 'Mount Justice….I'm at the mountain. Uncle B said we were going to see the Team…' He looked around slowly. There was the Team. Robin and Roy were directly in front of him, hands on his chest. Conner was on his left, the clone's hand on his shoulder. M'gann was rubbing his back, smiling calmly. Kaldur was sitting on the ground, hands on his knee, firmly, yet gently. Artemis' hands were on his other shoulder, a concerned look on his face. 'They're here. I'm not…It's not…then… My friends are here. Good. I like my friends.'

There was nothing Flash wanted more than to bolt over to Wally and calm him down. However, once Robin had taken the lead, the rest of the Team had, albeit hesitantly, followed. Roy went first, sitting next to Robin, followed by M'gann, then Kaldur, then Conner, and finally Artemis. Flash had tried to step forward to talk to him, but Black Canary held him back and shook her head at him. So Barry was stuck watching as the Team slowly coaxed Wally out of his panic attack. Thankfully, they were successful and the young speedster eventually calmed down. Slowly, they backed away, giving him space to breathe. "Maybe we should go-"

"No, don't leave," Robin said, suddenly appearing in front of them.

"Robin-"

"It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention to what was in the movies."

"I know you want to spend time with him, but I don't want to cause him more stress."

"We'll do something else. It won't cause him more stress. I swear."

Flash sighed. "Fine. Another couple of hours, but that's it. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Come on, Flash," Back Canary said, gently grabbing his arm. "Wally will be fine."

"They caused him to have a panic attack-"

"They accidentally exposed him to a trigger. They didn't know would happen, and I'm willing to bet they, Robin especially, will be careful not to do it again."

"That's the first panic attack he's had-"

"And it definitely won't be the last."

"Unfortunately."

"The emotional support of his friends, who he trusts and loves, will be good for him, Barry."

"I know. It's just hard."

"It is, but try to relax a bit. Your tension won't help him."

"I'll try."

Back in the living room, everyone was tense and quiet and Robin led Wally to sit on the couch again. "What should we do now?" M'gann asked carefully.

"I believe before…Wally was having acrobat lessons with Robin, was he not?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah," Robin confirmed, "but I don't think he's up for acrobatics."

"No, but I think if you were to show us what you were teaching him, it might relax him or even give him some entertainment."

"How about it Wally? What to watch Roy fall on his face?" Wally nodded and Robin grinned broadly. "Yes! Let's do it!" He gently grabbed Wally's hand and led him from the room. They went to the gym and he sat Wally down on a bench. "Let's start off easy. Handstand." He threw himself forward and turned in a circle on his hands so he could look at the Team. Artemis smirked as she easily did one. M'gann followed suit using her telekinesis to keep herself upright. Roy did one as well, as did Kaldur, who fell over, toppling Roy. They both fell over and Robin cackled before dropping ball onto his feet. "I think we're ready for a flip."

"I think some of us are," Roy replied wearily, helping Kaldur to his feet.

"Watch and learn." Without needing any kind of running start, he did a backflip, straight from where he was standing. "Now try." Artemis tried to do a flip from a standing position, like Robin, only to fall and stumble into M'gann. Roy snorted, but his enjoyment was short lived when Kaldur ran into him again. They fell on the ground and Artemis smirked at him. Robin looked back at Wally, who didn't smile, but he also wasn't having a panic attack, so he figured it was going ok.

"Give us a real challenge, Boy Wonder," Artemis said.

"Says the person who missed the landing," Roy muttered from behind her.

"No fighting," Kaldur reminded them as Artemis turned around with her fist pulled back.

"Yeah, anyone who fights has to stand in the corner!" Robin added.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Yeah right," he muttered, turning away, but then he saw the look on Kaldur's face and stopped. "You're not serious!?"

"Indeed I am," the Atlantean nodded. "Anyone who starts fighting with someone will be delegated to a corner of the room." M'gann giggled that. "Now, let us continue."

"Since Artie wants something a bit more difficult…" Robin said slowly, a trolling smirk spreading across his face. Roy and Kaldur both felt dread at the look on the bird's face; the former also feel a twinge of annoyance at Artemis for bringing this up. Robin did a series for three hand-springs and a cartwheel. "Go ahead."

"Doesn't teaching people involve something other than just showing them what they want to do?" Roy asked as he did the hand-springs as well. "I feel like there should be some kind of instruction involved." He did fine on the hand-springs, but missed the cartwheel, resulting in him falling on top of Artemis.

"Not a word," the younger archer growled at him as he got up.

"Wasn't planning on it." As fun as picking a fight with Artemis sounded, he didn't want Kaldur to send him to the corner. Kaldur tried to hand-springs and managed two before he lost his momentum and fell over. M'gann once again used her telekinesis to complete it and Connor refused to participate by choosing to stand next to Wally. While there was no external indication Wally was aware of what his friends were doing, there was some internal recognition. He watched them tumbling and falling, laughing and poking fun at each other, making him want to feel warm. It didn't exactly fill him with though. It still felt nothing could.

Their antics continued for a while, with mostly everyone falling over and ending up in piles all over the gym. Even Robin was taken out at one point, from a result of Kaldur taking down Roy, who may or may not have purposefully false on top of Robin. By the time Flash came to retrieve his nephew, he had to smile a little bit at the pile of teenagers in the middle of the floor.

"Sorry to break up the fun," he said as he approached them. "but I need to get Wally home."

"Do you have to?" Robin asked from the bottom of the pile, peeking up at the speedster.

"I do, it's dinner time. However…" He glanced at Wally. "Wally can come back next weekend and spend the night with you guys."

"Really?!" Robin squirmed his way out of the pile. "Sweet! Sleepover!"

"Just…screen any movies for guns, please?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok. Come on Wally." Wally stood up without needing to be prodded. "Say good-bye."

"Bye Walls." Robin hugged Wally, earning him a hug in return. "We'll see you next weekend."

"I'll have lots of cookies," Mgann promised, hugging him as well. She briefly sent a wave of reassurance and love to his mind telepathically. Wally didn't really react, but his body relaxed a little bit.

"Have a good week, my friend," Kaldur said, not hugging him, but smiling warmly. "We shall see you soon."

"Later, Kid Mouth," Artemis said, also not hugging him. "We'll see you later."

"Bye," Connor mumbled awkwardly, clearly unsure of what to do or say.

"See you next week," Roy said, hugging Wally tightly.

"Come on, Kid." Flash put his arm around his nephew as they left. Once they were gone, Robin turned to Roy.

"So you're coming next week?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be here."

"Good. Wally needs you and I'd hate to have to keep pushing you."

"I'd also hate that."

"The rest of us should get home for dinner as well," Artemis said.

"Absolutely," Black Canary said, walling in. "Robin, Batman is looking for you."

"Later," Robin called as he ran out of the room.

"Roy, Artemis, Oliver wants you two to come over for dinner."

"Uh…" Artemis stalled.

"No-" Roy began at the same time, but a glare from Black Canary silenced them.

"We'll see you both at dinner," she said, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, Canary," the two archers said in unison.

'And I keep getting punished,' Roy thought as he followed Artemis and Canary to where Green Arrow was waiting for them. 'Just as long as Ollie didn't make chili, I should be fine.'

— —

After dinner, Barry stretched out on the couch next to Iris, feet propped up on the coffee table. "How was Wally's trip?" Iris asked.

"….Better than I thought," Barry replied. "He had a panic attack after the movie they watched had a gun going off but…other than that it was a success. The Team was happy to see him."

"That's good. I'm glad it was a success because I've been thinking that it's time we send him back to school."

"School? Are sure?"

"At this rate, we're running the risk of him repeating the 10th grade."

"….you're right."

"We can talk to the school and start him off with half days to ease him back in."

"That's probably for the best."

"He'll be fine, Barry. It's just school. I'm sure he can handle it."

"Yeah. You're probably right."


	15. Back to School (Kind of)

A/N: Things are still rough for poor Wally. Unfortunately, they will be for a while. Happy New Year and enjoy!

The brand new Flash backpack on Wally's desk was just a bit too bright. He knew he was supposed to be excited about having a new backpack, but he couldn't summon the emotion. 'Where am I going again?' he thought. '….School…I have to go to school…' He could vaguely remember his uncle telling him that he was going back to school today. 'Not my school though. J. Williams….Not-not my school…' Wally didn't want to go to a new school. He wanted his old locker and his seat in the back of English. The fuzzy feeling was returning, descending over his brain like a cloud. It made him want to lay back down on his bed, his muscles were fatigued he felt like he could lay around for a week.

"Wally," Iris said, knocking on his bedroom door. "How's it coming?" She waited a minute, then opened the door. "You're all dressed, good." She smiled at him and sat down next to him on the bed. "Are you ready to go back to school?" Wally shook his head. "I know it's probably a little nerve-wracking to be going to a new school…especially so late in the school year…but it's for the best. This is probably what you need. Some normalcy." Wally didn't say anything. "Come on. Barry's making blueberry pancakes. If we hurry I might be able to keep him from burning them all." She smiled and grabbed the bag off of Wally's desk while he followed her downstairs to the kitchen. "How's breakfast coming?"

"The smoke alarm's no going off yet…" Barry replied, flipping pancake off the side of the pan. It landed batter side down, half on the stovetop and half on the edge of the pan. "Whoops."

"Do you need help?"

"No! I can do it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He poured batter to make another three pancakes onto the pan and started cleaning up the one he dropped.

Iris sighed dramatically as she sat down at the tale with Wally and set a glass of orange juice down in front of him. "Sorry, Wally. Maybe if we hope hard enough you'll get to eat before you're old enough to drink."

"I heard that!"

"I said it loudly."

The doorbell rang just as Barry was flipping another pancake. He jumped, causing him to flip into the air, then watch as it fell on the ground. "Awww, man." He sighed just as the doorbell rang again. "Can you go see who that is?"

"Mhm. Wally. keep an eye on your uncle."

Barry tried to flip another pancake, only to accidentally chuck it at the ceiling with the spatula. "Damn it!"

Iris laughed as she made it to the front door and opened it. The sight of the two teenagers standing on her doorstep made her pause. "…Aren't you-"

"Pied Piper?" Hartley asked. "Yes, and he's Trickster, also known as James."

"Right…. Should I be worried?"

"Our…guardians don't know we're here. We told them we were leaving for school and came straight here."

"Why are you here?"

"For Wally!" James smiled.

"We're friends with Wally," Hartley explained. "I….found out he was going back to school so we wanted to come and go with him so we can help him."

"We really want to help Wally."

Iris examined them for a moment, recognizing the sincerity the boys had. "Alright, come on in."

"Thanks!"

"Have you boys had breakfast?" She shut the door. "My husband is making pancakes."

"Flash can cook?" Hartley asked, a little amazed.

"No, but he tries." Iris led the two teenagers into the kitchen.

"Who is it-" Barry began but stopped when he saw the two teens. "Iris….love….what are Pied Piper and Trickster doing here?"

"They're here for Wally."

"Wally!" James cheered, hugging the speedster from behind. Wally's arms briefly wrapped around the arms that gripped him. "Hi."

"Relax, Flash," Hartley reassured the speedster who was staring at him and James like he wanted to cuff them. "The older Rogues don't know we're here."

"Where do they think you are?" Barry asked.

"On our way to school."

"….Which school do you go to?"

"J. Williams High School."

"The one Wally's going to…"

"Yeah."

"I'm not going to ask if that's a coincidence."

"Probably for the best. Look, we won't tell the others where you live, I promise. We just want to be there for Wally."

Barry sighed, then realized his pancakes were burning. He spun around at super speed and successfully flipped the pancakes on the pan. They were a little dark, but he supposed as long as he got it from the pan to a plate in one piece then breakfast was a success. Iris glanced between her husband and the two young thieves, then cleared her throat. "Why don't you boys have a seat?" she suggested.

"Thank you, Mrs. Flash," James said as he and Hartley sat down on either side of Wally.

"You can call me Iris."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you."

Over-hearing the exchange caused Barry to shake his head. 'This is a weird day,' he thought. 'I have two of my villains in my house, talking to my wife and eating pancakes with my nephew….' Just another time Barry's life had taken an unexpected twist. He snagged a pancake for himself and rolled it up like a burrito. He leaned against the counter as he ate it. 'Life is weird.' At least his life was. 'I should probably be more concerned about how Hartley knows where I live.' Barry wanted to believe Hartley and James weren't going to hurt Wally and just wanted to help him on what would probably be a very stressful day, but the teens were still criminals. Clearly, Iris didn't share his hesitation, because she forced him to hang back and stay near the counters on the edge of the kitchen while the boys ate. Hartley and James kept the conversation light, mostly telling Wally a lot of jokes at the expense of Barry's cooking abilities. None of them made him laugh, but they kept him calm and distracted enough to eat a pancake, and even dip it in some syrup, so in the end, Barry had to concede their presence was helping.

Eventually, Iris looked at the clock. "I think it's time you boys head to school."

Barry nodded in agreement when he saw the time as well. "I'll walk you there."

"We can walk him," Hartley offered.

"I know but…I'd like to walk him myself. At least for today."

"The more the merrier!" James decided with a welcoming smile. "Let's go!" As the three boys got up and gathered the bags, Iris laughed at Barry's face. She made him hang back as the three teenagers left the kitchen.

"Am I having some kind of weird dream?" Barry asked her. "Did I accidentally ingest a chemical at work that my speedster metabolism couldn't work through fast enough?"

"They're his friends, Barry," Iris replied simply. "They want to help him."

"I know but….they're criminals…"

"They're 15! Just let them be there for him, Barry. He needs as many people in his corner as he can get right now."

"…..Fine."

"Thank you." Iris smiled and kissed him. "Now go, before they leave without you."

"Love you too." Barry left the kitchen and was pleased to find the three teens waiting for him by the door. "Let's go….boys."

"Do you think Wally will be in our homeroom?" James asked Hartley as they walked down the street.

"Even if he's not, we can see him in the halls," Hartley replied.

"I hope so."

"Don't worry, Wally. We'll be there if things get rough for you."

"Yeah, I have lollipops in my bag, so if you need one just ask." He tilted his head as he considered something for a moment. "Actually, you don't say much these days. Just tap my bag, or your bag, or Hartley's bag and I'll give you one. Or two. I'll give you two. Two lollipops are better than one."

"Good plan, James. I also have these trivia cards I found that have questions about the periodic table."

That actually made Barry smile. Clearly, Hartley and James had put a lot of thought into how to help Wally though his day. They'd done more than Barry had at least. When they got within sight of the school, Barry motioned to Hartley and pulled him to the side. "Please keep an eye on him."

"We will. I promise."

"Ok." Barry sighed and nodded, rubbing his neck. "Ok." He approached Wally and put his hands on his nephew's shoulders. "Try to at least make it through half the day, ok Wally? Just…take it easy in there. Ok?" Wally nodded to show he understood.

"Come on, Wally." Hartley and James each took one of Wally's hands and lead him into the building.

Barry sighed again. "Please make it through at least half the day. We need to show we can take care of you."

— —

Wally wasn't too sure about this school. Finding his locker was easy enough since Hartley helped him find it and get it open. Since he didn't have anything to put in it, Wally simply closed it, then pulled out his schedule from his backpack. He showed it to Hartley, who nodded.

"I know where that class is," he said. "Let's go."

"We're eating lunch together," James informed Wally on his other side as they walked.

"Right here." Hartley gestured to the classroom. "Wait out here for us after the class, so we can show you how to get to your next class. Ok?" Wally nodded. "Good. We'll see you in 50 minutes." The bell rang and the two rogues slipped off down the hall. Wally walked into the classroom and put his admission paper down in front of the teacher.

"New student?" the teacher asked as she looked at it and wrote his name down on the roster. "Find a seat. After class, I'll give you the make-up work you'll need to do." Wally nodded and sleeted the seat in the back and furthest corner he could find. Most people ignored him as they came in, with only a few even bothering to look at him. Wally slumped down in his seat.

'Half a day,' he thought. 'Uncle Barry needs me to make it half the day.' That was three classes and lunch. 'I can do this. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris can't keep asking people to watch me. I should make things easier for them. I have to make it half the day. I have to.'

The first class was history. It wasn't really his favorite subject, but given his current limited mental state, he supposed that it was a good way to start. Unfortunately, it was the middle of the semester, so he was extremely behind and had a difficult time following the lesson. Distantly, he knew that he should be taking notes, or at least attempting to, but he just couldn't summon the energy necessary. When the class finally ended, he hadn't learned anything, but he also didn't really care. As requested, he stood in front of the teacher's desk so she could give him work to catch up on. He nodded as she talked about due dates and placed the papers all in his backpack neatly. He then left the classroom to find Hartley and James waiting for him.

"How was it?" James asked, handing him a lollipop. Wally shrugged but accepted the candy.

"What's your next class?" Hartley looked at his schedule. "Ok, let's go….this way." They turned down another hall and Wally was lead to his second classroom. This new school was bigger than his old one had been. It actually felt a little overwhelming, causing Wally to feel like he was a small mouse running around in a maze. They reached the classroom and James looked at him.

"Wait here again after, got it?" Wally nodded, which earned him another lollipop.

Once again alone, Wally first went to the teacher to get his name on the roster. He also chose the seat in the farthest corner possible and sat down. Given that this class was math, he had even less clue about what was going on. Granted, it was the same level of math he'd taken at his old school, but he'd missed several weeks and was now very behind. 'What's the point?' Wally thought dully as the teacher drone on and on. 'Why should you care or even get caught up? This isn't normal life anymore. You shouldn't want it to be anyways. Mom and Dad are dead because of you, so you should live in your overwhelming, stupid world.' This mindset caused him to sit there without doing any work or taking any notes. When the class finally ended he didn't bother to talk tot he teacher about make-up work and simply left.

Hartley and James weren't there when he left, but in a moment of recklessness, Wally decided to find his next class on his own. He wandered off down the hall, looking at his schedule, then the numbers on the classrooms. At first, everything was going fine. He managed to make it through the hall without bumping into too many people. 'Just find the class and go sit down.' he told himself mentally. 'Find the class. What kind of speedster are you if you can't find a simple classroom?' A couple of people bumped his shoddier as he walked. Given how many students there were this would've been a normal occurrence and wouldn't have bothered him, but his brain was suddenly filled with a sense of dread. Like a DANGER, DANGER alarm as going off. Wally swallowed and kept walking, but someone else accidentally bumped him from the other side. This caused Wally's breath to hitch, then to become more shallow when he started breathing again.

Loud. Everything was too loud. And bright. The fluorescents buzzing above his head mad everything seem artificial and neon. Wally pulled his arms closer to his body as his breath continued to get shallower and quicker. Everyone was just so close to him. Why were they so close? Couldn't they stand a little farther away?! Wally shook his head and swallowed. The sense of dread got stronger, making him feel absolutely certain that something bad was about to happen. 'Am I being attacked? Is that why everything is so bright and loud?!' He stumbled, bumping into a small group of people, but he couldn't focus on anything other than his panic. His breathing was even faster now, making his lungs start to hurt. His muscles were starting to coil like they wanted him to bolt, but he felt no tell-tale prickle of speed force energy, empowering him to run. If anything the coiling of his muscles was weighing him down.

His back hit something metal, with sharp excess that dug into his back, but he didn't care. Wally kept pushing back against it, desperate to get away from whatever impending threat was coming for him. Through the cacophony of noise all around him, he could vaguely hear a high-pitched whining that was probably coming from his chest. People were looking at him, but Wally didn't care. There was something dangerous about to happen, his freaking out was perfectly normal! Through the noise though, he could hear someone calling his name.

"Wally! Wally, focus on my voice!" Wally blinked and frowned when he saw Hartley crouched down in front of him. His friend's face was creased in worry. "Focus on me, Walls. Good job, keep looking at me."

Hartley held tight to Wally's hands like he wanted to break the speedster's fingers. "You gotta breathe, Wally. Breathe." He took big, dramatic breaths himself to demonstrate. "C'mon, Wally. You can do it." Wally sucked in a ragged lung full. "Exhale dude, exhale." Wally did so, then inhaled again. "Good job. Keep breathing, dude."

'Breathing,' Wally thought. 'How is breathing going to save me from the danger?' His muscles were still tense and he was now covered in a layer of cold sweat. Despite not having a lot in it, his stomach was twisting and churning like he was going to be sick. Even if the breathing wasn't going to keep him safe, it at least gave him something to focus on besides the impending doom.

Despite Wally's breathing being so shallow and still uneven, Hartley had to admit it was better than nothing. He turned his attention to James, who was clutching his jacket. "Switch places with me," he said quietly, ignoring the bystanders who were watching them. "I'm going to call his uncle."

"Ok…" The normally exuberant teenager looked scared and unsure. Hartley could never remember a time when James didn't look like he knew what he was doing.

"Just hold his hands and make sure he keeps breathing."

"Uh-huh." They changed places, with James clutching Wally's hands and watching his breathing. Meanwhile, Hartley went through Wally's bag until he found his cell phone. He stood up and frowned at the bystanders.

"Hey! All of you get out of here! He doesn't need you to stare at him! Get lost!" The students all backed-up and began to disperse. Hartley sighed, shaking his head. "Vultures." He opens Wally's phone and found Barry's contact. He waited a few seconds while it rang. "It's Hartley," he said before Barry could say anything. "You need to come get Wally, he had a panic attack or something. He's not looking so good."

There was a long sigh on the other end. "Ok, thanks, P- Hartley. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok." Hartley hung up just as an assistant principal, the school nurse, and school psychologist came down the hall; causing the remaining bystanders to hurry away. 'Oh great, now what?'

"What happened here?" The assistant principal, Mr. Hart, crossed his arms at them. "What did you two delinquents do now?"

"Shhh!" James shushed. "Wally is upset! Don't be mean."

"He had a panic attack," Hartley explained.

"What did you do?!"

"We didn't do anything except help him! You know, cause he's our friend!"

"I think we should take him to my office," the school psychologist, Dr. Smith, said. "And call his parents-"

"I already called his uncle, he's on his way."

"So you also took this student's property?" Mr. Hart asked, crossing his arms. "You two, come with me. Dr. Smith, Nurse Janet, can you take…"

"Wally West."

"Wally West to Dr. Smith's office until his uncle gets here."

"But-" Hartley didn't get another chance to object as Mr. Hart pulled James away from Wally and herded the two of them down the hall. 'This sucks. Flash better get here soon.'

— —

'This was a bad idea,' Barry thought as he climbed out of his car in the school's parking lot. He'd left a voicemail on Iris' phone informing her that Wally hadn't made it through the day. 'He wasn't ready for this. We shouldn't have forced him to go. Clearly, he wasn't ready yet.' These thoughts weighed heavily on Barry's conscience as he walked into the administration wing. He stopped at the secretary's desk. "Um..I'm Barry Allen. I'm here to pick up Wally West."

"You can go right in, Mr. Allen," she said, pointing in the direction of a partially open door. "Mr. Hart is expecting you."

"Great, thanks." He approached the door and knocked before entering. When he walked in the first thing he saw was Hartley and James sitting in two chairs against the far wall, by the window. The former looked extremely irritated by the situation. The man on the other side of the desk drew Barry's attention though.

"Mr. Allen, I presume?" he asked, rising to shake Barry's hand. "I'm Mr. Hart, assistant principal."

"Nice to meet you." Both men sat down and Barry fidgeted. "Um….so you said on the phone that something happened?"

"Yes, unfortunately, two of our….less socially responsible students did something that caused your nephew to have a fit."

"We didn't do anything!" Hartley objected loudly. He had his hands on the arms of the chair like he was going to push himself out of it and attack the man. "We weren't even near Wally when he started having the panic attack!"

"Quiet! When I'm done here, I'll worry about suspending you."

Barry frowned. This guy was being unreasonable with them. "Mr. Hart, I'm inclined to believe Hartley. He and James are Wally's friends, I have a difficult time believing they'd do anything to purposefully cause him to have a panic attack."

"They're juvenile delinquents, Mr. Allen, it's hard to tell what they're capable of." Barry's uncertainty became outright disgust. He wasn't a fan of the boys' criminal activities, but he would never disregard them like that because of it.

"Regardless, Wally has been through a very traumatizing event recently and this is his first day back at school in almost a month I believe. That was probably the more likely cause of his panic attack today."

Mr. Hart merely shrugged like Barry didn't know what he was talking about, making him not like the man even more, and pressed a button on his intercom. "Dr. Smith, can you please bring Wally West to my office." He turned back to Barry. "Mr. Allen, you may want to consider getting your nephew some professional help before he returns to school full-time."

"We're….working on it."

"He's already behind in all his classes, my professional opinion is that he's better off withdrawing for the year and repeating 10th grade."

Barry's eyes narrowed. "I don't know how you can possibly make this….informed decision after having him here for only a day, but I can assure you that won't be necessary. Wally won't need to repeat a grade. He's a smart kid, I believe in him."

"Hmm." Thankfully, Dr. Smith arrived with Wally at that moment. Barry's anger turned into worry the moment he saw his pale and shaking nephew.

'Oh Wally…' he thought sadly as he stood up. 'You weren't ready. I should've known you weren't ready yet.' He held out his hand and Wally latched onto it within seconds. He looked at his uncle and Barry wanted to cry at how lost he looked.

'Uncle Barry,' Wally thought as he held tight to his uncle's hand. 'It's Uncle Barry.' The feeling of impending doom and receded, but the presence of his hero made him feel safer. 'He won't let anything happen to me.'

"We'll be leaving now, Mr. Hart."

Mr. Hart nodded, then turned on Hartley and James, who stood up. "As for you- where are you going?"

"Where does it look like?" Hartley asked. "We're leaving to be with Wally."

"You can't leave-"

"If you're going to suspend us anyway, there's no point us staying. Come on, James."

James stuck his tongue out at the assistant principal as they left. "You're a jerk," he said in farewell.

"A jerk, really, James?" Barry asked him as the two boys followed him and Wally out of the school.

"Like the older boys in juvie. A big bully."

"He certainly seemed to not like you two very much…"

Hartley shrugged. "He's one of the few people who know about our record," the teen explained as they approached the car. "Every time something bad happens here he automatically blames us, whether it was physically possible for us to have done it or not."

Barry frowned. "Do the…others know this?"

"Not really. Mick and Sam would overreact. Snart too."

"They all would," James added.

"Yeah. We might not like Mr. Hart, but that doesn't mean we want his toes to get frozen off. The older Rogues can be a bit…overprotective sometimes."

"Well….thank you for today," Barry told them.

"Wally's our friend," James replied like it explained everything. Hartley didn't add anything, so he must've thought so as well.

"If-if you want you two can come to my house for the rest of the day and….keep Wally company."

"You sure?" Hartley asked a little skeptically.

"Of course. Get in. I'll make lunch when we get home."

"Cool!" James cheered as he got in the backseat with Wally. Hartley got in on the other side and they each grabbed one of Wally's hands. It made Barry pause for a moment, but then he shrugged and started the car.

"Someone's texting you, Wally," Hartley said, showing Wally his phone. "It's….Dick. Who's Dick?"

"Wally's friend."

"Thanks, James. Do you want to reply to him or should I do it for you?" Wally shrugged and slumped over so his head was on James' shoulder. The other teen smiled and started stroking his hair.

Today, 10:37am

Dick: How's the first day going

Wally: He had a panic attack. Didn't make it to lunch.

Dick: …Barry?

Wally: Hartley

Dick: WHO ARE YOU? WHERE IS WALLY?

Wally: Wally is fine.

Hartley took a picture of Wally leaning on James as proof of life and sent it.

Wally: see? Fine

Dick: Are you friends of his?

Wally: Yes

Dick: …he never mentioned you

Wally: you either

Dick: you said he had a panic attack? Why?

Wally: idk, maybe he was overwhelmed. we got him calmed down tho

Dick: you calmed him down?

Wally: yes

Dick: …..thank you

Wally: You're welcome?

There was no reply to his last message, so Hartley assumed he'd satisfied Dick's curiosity. He took a moment to put Dick's number in his phone, then put Wally's then back inside his friend's backpack. He then sent a quick test to Snart to let him know they weren't in school but weren't out burning down Central either. It didn't take long to arrive at Barry's house, and Hartley let go of Wally so they could get out. Once they got inside Barry found a documentary about penguins to satisfy the boys while he cooked lunch.

"We should get a penguin," James said after a few minutes. "Snart could keep him cold."

"Where would we get a penguin?" Hartley asked, glancing at him. The two of them were pressed against either side of Wally, like a sandwich.

"We could steal one from a zoo!"

"You know the rules, James. We can't steal anything live."

"Awwww. You're right. A pet penguin would've been cool though."

"You're right, it would be. What do you think, Wally?" Wally nodded. That made James smile. "Oh, come on penguin dude, the sea lion is right behind you!"

"He can't hear you, Hart."

"Shhh." Wally shook his head and James grinned.

When Barry walked in with mac and cheese, he was pleasantly surprised to see the boys all relaxed and huddled together. "Lunchtime," he said setting the bowls down in front of them.

"Thanks, Flash," Hartley said, grabbing his and Wally's.

"You can guys can call me Barry."

"Why?" James asked as he scooped a spoonful.

"Because it's my name."

"Ohh, ok."

Barry sat down in a recliner with his own food. He found that he didn't feel the need to glance over at Wally every few minutes. He knew Hartley and James would be there keeping him calm and safe.

"You know, you had no way of knowing," Hartley said eventually.

"What?" Barry asked, frowning.

"You had no way of knowing Wally wasn't ready to go back to school."

"I appreciate it, Hartley, but-"

"No buts. Wally would tell you the same thing. I've seen bad parents, and trust me, Flash- Barry, you're not one."

"….Thanks." Hartley nodded and went back to his meal. Barry shook his head and returned to his own.

They sat there watching animal documentaries for the rest of the afternoon. Once 4 o'clock hit thought, Barry had to turn it off. "Sorry guys," he said as he did. "Wally has a meeting this afternoon we need to get to."

"That's ok," James said. "Snart is probably wondering where we are."

"Yeah," Hartley agreed. "We don't want to subject Central to the older Rogues tearing this city apart to find us."

Barry opened his mouth, then closed it. 'Wow, the Rogues really care about these two kids.' He pondered this as the two teens each gave Wally a big hug, then James pulled them both into a group hug. 'This is my life now,' Barry thought as Wally returned the hugs he received. 'I'm eating lunch with two of my villains while they comfort my nephew' He squirmed a little uncomfortably at calling the boys villains. He'd always grouped them with the older Rogues in his head, but never really thought of them as 15-year-olds like Wally. Kids who went to school and dealt with bullies and unfair adult authority. 'Guess this experience has taught me something then. Hartley and James aren't just thieves. They're kids just like Wally. I just wish they had better extracurricular activities.' He showed Hartley and James out, shutting the door just as his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Barry," Bruce said in greeting.

"Hey, Bruce, what's up?"

"Dick wanted me to ask you if Wally was coming to the Cave this weekend."

"Yes, as long as there are no violent movies."

"He's promised it will be all Barbie movies."

Barry rolled his eyes. How this kid got a sense of humor being raised by Batman he would never know. "Great. I gotta go, I'm taking Wally to meet his guardian at litem today."

"For your custody hearing?"

"Yes, but once the criminal trial starts her services may be necessary again."

"Hmm."

"I don't know how it'll go because he's still not talking but I suppose we'll find out."

"Hmmm."

'He's very talkative today.' Barry gently corralled Wally toward the door. "We'll see you this weekend."

"See you this weekend."

"I just had a phone call with Batman," Barry said to Wally once he'd hung up. "You see the topsy-turvy world we're now living in?" All Wally did was a nod. He understood plenty.

'I wish everything was normal,' Wally thought dully as he was lead to the car. 'What can't it all just go back to normal?'


	16. Sleepover

A/N: This chapter is a little on the short side, but Wally's making some progress. Enjoy.

"Are we really watching all these Disney movies?" Artemis asked, looking over the stack of movies Robin had arranged for the sleepover.

"We can't watch anything with guns in it," Robin explained. "Which pretty much rules out most modern live-action movies."

"What about Star Wars?"

Roy shook his head. "I wouldn't take the chance," he said. "The blasters may be problematic."

"Right," Robin agreed. "We have to keep everything as stress-free as possible for Wally."

Kaldur nodded in agreement. "Flash is trusting us to keep an eye on Wally tonight," he said. "We must prove his trust is well placed by taking good care of our friend."

"Flash, 04, Kid Flash, B-03," the zeta announced. Robin jumped to his feet and ran from the room. He smiled broadly when he saw Wally, even if his joy was tinged with worry for how thin his friend still was.

"Hey bro!" he said in greeting, immediately reaching out to take Wally's hand. "We got so many activities planned for tonight. M'gann discovered crafting, so she wants us to make popsicle stick puppets. We also have board games and Disney movies." Wally nodded to show his interest, while Barry raised his eyebrows. It sounded more like a slumber party for 8-year-olds, but none of it sounded like something that might trigger Wally, so he approved of it anyways. "Let's go. Everyone's looking forward to seeing you." Robin dragged him into the living room, making Barry rub his hands together.

"He's…excited," he said to Batman and Black Canary as they approached.

"Robin and Wally's relationship is….deeper than I think most of us are aware," Batman replied. "He is excited, but his excitement is from him trying to help Wally feel better. I don't think we're in danger of him overwhelming, Wally."

"I know…" Barry sighed.

"What are you and Iris doing tonight?" Black Canary asked, trying to get the speedster's and off the prospect of leaving his nephew.

"Uh….having dinner and going to bed early."

"Romantic," Batman commented.

"We're both kind of exhausted right now. Wally wakes us up with nightmares so often its hard to get a full night's sleep."

"We'll keep an eye on him," Black Canary promised.

"Thanks." Barry sighed again. "Guess I should leave then?"

"Go. He'll be fine."

"Ok…" Barry turned away and the zeta tube announced his departure.

Meanwhile, the Team had all already change into the pajamas and had The Little Mermaid playing in the background as M'gann explained the mechanics of how to make popsicle stick puppets. Robin smiled as he started drawing a bird on his.

"What're you putting on yours, Walls?" he asked. When Wally didn't answer he looked at his friend's puppets. "Are those…penguins?" Wally nodded. "Cool, cool. Maybe my birds and your penguins can team up."

"Penguins are birds," Artemis said.

"I didn't say they weren't."

"Mine are going to be us," M'gann said, showing her first one, which was a good likeness of Conner. "What about you, Kaldur?"

"I am making fish on mine," Kaldur replied. "Roy?"

"Trees," Roy replied simply.

"Creative," Artemis snorted.

"Oh yeah?! What's on yours?!"

"…flowers…" Roy snorted and she elbowed him as hard as she could.

"Peace," Kaldur wanted them. "The rule about anyone who fights sitting in the corner will still be enforced."

"She started it," Roy muttered.

"What about you, Conner?" M'gann asked.

"Mine has the googly eyes," Conner replied simply.

Robin suddenly started singing Part of Your World and everyone started throwing popsicle sticks at him. After craft time they changed the movie, Aladdin, and ate their pizza.

"Who puts fish on their pizza?!" Roy demand when he saw the slice in Kaldur's hand.

"….Me?" Kaldur replied.

"I'm showing you how to actually eat pizza."

"Yeah, Kal," Robin agreed. "Wally would be offended by your choice of topping. Right, Walls?" Wally nodded as he slowly munched on his slice of pepperoni. After pizza, it was board games. They all gathered on the floor to play monopoly, which took a little while because they had to explain the rules to Kaldur, Conner, and M'gann.

"I think Kaldur should be the banker," Artemis said.

"I am not as familiar with money," Kaldur objected.

"Yeah, but you're the only one I trust to not cheat."

"Agreed," Roy nodded.

"Then I will perform my roll fairly." Roy started to explain all the money to him while Robin gathered up the game pieces.

"Which game pieces do you want, Wally?" Dick asked, holding the tiny metal pieces out to him. Wally looked at them for a moment before taking the top hat. "Good choice, bro." Dick selected the car before handing the remaining pieces to Conner. He looked at them in confusion before choosing the dog and passing them on. Once the game started, Dick did he best to make sure Wally was included. He did his best to ask direct, yes or no questions. When Wally wanted to buy something, he'd point to it; and Dick would translate when needed. It was also the fastest game of Monopoly ever played because, inevitably, when Wally wanted to buy something, the person he asked would agree. It wasn't long before Wally pretty much owned the entire board.

He was aware of the fact his friends were going easy on him, and Kaldur kept slipping him extra money, but he didn't really care. Sitting with his friends, watching as they laughed and teased each other, he didn't feel any joy. It was nice, and he felt a safe feeling from being around them, much better than being alone at his uncle's or being at school where there were too many people. But it wasn't fun. Wally didn't feel happy.

'What's the point?' he thought after he'd won and his friends cleaned up the board game. 'It doesn't matter. Nothing does.'

After monopoly, they move on to poker with the popsicle sticks as chips. They had to explain the rules to Conner, Kaldur, and M'gann, but they picked up on it quickly. Conner and Kaldur's normally stoic features proved to be great assets to them in playing. Wally still didn't talk or smile, but with dick translating and asking questions he could nod or shake his head to, he still somehow managed to win. After that, they ended up just watching more movies. Wally sat on the couch, curled up in an overly-fluffy blanket. At first, they started with Dick a foot from him, but 10 minutes into it, his friend had migrated closer. Then closer still another 10 after that. Within a half hour, Dick was pressed against Wally's side.

Seeking his small friend's comfort, Wally opened up his blanket and draped part of it over Dick's shoulders. Needing no more prompting than that, Dick snuggled up next to him under the blanket. After a few more minutes, Roy was pressed against his side. Then M'gann was in front of him. And Artemis was next to her. By the time Batman came to check on them, he found that they'd formed a large, huddled group of teenagers. He nodded to himself, recognizing how calm Wally seemed about it. There was a reason Robin got along so well with the young speedster. They were both extroverts who were at their best when surrounded by people' especially people he knew and trusted.

The Team stayed up late into the night, watching Disney movies, with M'gann eventually retrieving the brownies she'd made for the evening and everyone ate them in companionable silence.

For Wally, it was all very….uninteresting. He couldn't pull himself out of the fog. Everything was so….distant. He knew his friends were there, but their presences weren't what they used to be. It wasn't that they weren't comforting, with them he felt safe and secure, but it wasn't the happiness he'd usually felt near them. There was no warmth of affection. He still felt weighed down, like he was drowning. He ate the brownies but didn't enjoy any of the sweetness. He watched the movies but didn't derive any enjoyment from singing forest animals. It was just all….unimportant. Just a reminder that the world would keep spinning and he would keep living, but his parents would still be dead. This was the reality, his reality, and it sucked.

'What's the point?' he thought as his head fell against Roy's shoulder. 'They're dead and everything is so…alive. I don't want everything to be alive I just want everything to be….' He didn't quite know how to finish his thought. It was all very discombobulating. To feel so dark and lost in a world that was so full of life and light. So he sat silently, unable to enjoy anything happening around him, not seeing the point in interacting. Eventually, Black Canary came in and forced them to get some sleep, insisting even superheroes needed to sleep too. Wally was the only one who didn't gripe about their bedtime. He simply shuffled out of the living room, to his room in the cave. Doing what he knew he should be doing, he laid down but didn't go to sleep, instead he stared at the ceiling. Somewhere between not caring and caring, he was aware he didn't want more dark nightmares full of shadows and screams and blood…so much blood. He was always surprised when he woke up and wasn't covered in blood.

Wally wasn't sure how long he lay there, staring at the dark ceiling. Sleeping didn't seem like a great option, but his room as just so dark. It was dark and lonely and quiet. Like his room in Barry's house. Back home, with his parents, there was always noise. The clanking of the boiler his dad could never seem to completely fix. The house creaking in windstorms and overtime someone walked down the hall. Now though…everything was just so silent. Wally hated it. He threw the blankets off and shuffled back out of his room. No one else was up, presumably, they'd all gone to bed as well, so he kept shuffling. The rest of the mountain was just as silent as his room and been. Eventually, though, his shuffling brought him to the kitchen. Finally, he found the noise. The gentle hum of the refrigerator. It wasn't a lot of noise, but it was something. So Wally sat down at the table with his hands folded.

Unknown to him, Wally's movements were seen by someone. Someone who silently followed him into the kitchen and watched as he sat down at the table. Then sat there unmoving for 20 minutes. This watching person sighed a little, then joined him at the table.

"Wally," Batman said gently after a moment. "You should be asleep."

'Batman,' Wally thought. The Dark Knight had always scared him since he'd started out as Kid Flash. He'd never understood how Robin could be around Batman. Now though….sitting there with him, Wally could understand it. after being surrounded by a world that was full of light and life and people going along as if his whole world hadn't turned dark. Sitting there with Batman, he felt at ease. Like the darkness inside was finally matched by some darkness in the world around him. The darkness that Batman seemed to emanate that had always scared the speedster was now comforting. The world had finally stooped and he felt like he could breathe again.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"…..it's quiet," Wally whispered, voice hoarse and so quiet Batman had almost missed it. He took a deep breath. "It's…so quiet. Here. At-at Barry's. Everything is so….quiet."

"You don't like the quiet?" Wally shook his head. He shuddered a little and a quiet sob escaped his lips. Batman made a mental note of that, thinking that some white noise might help the young speedster with his sleep issues. "Barry said you're having nightmares. Are they why you won't sleep?"

"Why does it still hurt?" He didn't really know where the question had come from. Batman's questions about the nightmares lead to him thinking about them, then to the blood and the screaming and how it felt like his heart was being forcibly ripped from his chest every time he woke up- "It-It still hurts…"

"I know."

"I-I don't- I can't-" Wally sobbed again. "It still hurts so much…"

Batman moved slowly, reaching out to gently hold Wally's fingers with his own. The teen's head dropped onto his arm and he just cried. Batman didn't say anything. He sat there holding Wally's hand while he cried. "I know it hurts," he said after a few minutes. "But I also know you speedsters are not like the rest of us. You heal at rates we don't comprehend. I once told Robin that it never stops hurting, and to a degree that's true. But I know that it doesn't hurt that way anymore, not for him. It hurts, Wally, but it won't forever, because if a human like him can stop hurting, then a speedster definitely can."

"I-I don't want it to hurt…"

"I know. I know you don't. I wish you kids didn't have to feel this hurt. That's why we do what we do, to stop this hurt from happening, but sometimes the world has other plans." He reached out with his other hand and gently cupped the back of Wally's head. "I know it hurts, but that's ok. Don't run from the hurt, Wally. Your uncle and aunt understand the hurt too. Ok?" Wally nodded a little bit. Batman nodded in return. The two of them sat there silently for a while. Batman didn't move until Wally did. The speedster eventually stopped crying and pulled away. "You should go to bed." Wally nodded his head, then slowly stood up and shuffled out of the room.

Batman followed him at a distance, making sure he went into a bedroom. That bedroom wasn't Wally's it was Robin's, but it was a bedroom, so Batman considered it was handled. He turned around to find Black Canary watching him.

"Making sure Wally got back to his room ok?" she asked, smiling a little. Batman didn't reply. "Don't play tough guy with me. It's a good thing you're trying to get through to Wally. The more people he feels are here to support him and want to help the better." Batman merely nodded before walking away. Black Canary shook her head as she followed him.

Meanwhile, Wally curled up next to Dick under the blanket. He pulled his friend's arm over his body and snuggled closer. Dick mumbled something under his breath in his sleep, naturally pulling himself closer until his head was on Wally's shoulder. 'I wish everything would just stop hurting,' Wally thought, entangling his fingers with Dick. He'd comforted his best friend many times over the death of his family. All those words felt like silly sayings and lies now.

I'm here for you.

Everything's ok.

You'll get past this.

All lies.

Wally swallowed and buried his face in Dick's dark hair, wishing his friend's presence was enough to bring back his old self. 'Nothing will ever be ok again,' he thought as a few tears slipped down his face. 'Nothing.'


	17. Raging Speedster

A/N: Ok, so there is swearing in this chapter just so you know. Wally is...kind of improving but he's still got a lot of stuff going on. And to the Guest reviewer who asked, here aren't anymore canon relationships I plan to incorporate, but I'd like to have the beginning of a birdflash one by the end of the story. Enjoy!

"Uncle Barry?" Wally asked quietly, causing his uncle to drop the file he'd been holding. The papers spilled all over the floor, scattering and fluttering aimlessly.

"….Yeah?" Barry replied, voice wavering a little.

"Can I have a snack?" It had been a couple of days since the sleepover and his late night talk with Batman. Not much had changed, except Wally had decided that if Batman of all people thought his life could still have some purpose….maybe he should give it a chance. The feeling of everything being pointless sill prevailed, but he was now working against it, forcing himself to interact more. A snack seemed like a small, but reasonable place to start.

"A snack?" Barry blinked, then mentally kicked himself. "I mean, of course! Yes, of course, you can have one!"

"Thanks." Wally shuffled past him and into the kitchen. It took his uncle another minute before he scrambled to pick up his papers, then ran over to the kitchen. Peeking in, he watched as Wally pulled a snack sized bag of chips from the cupboard. The teen started turning toward the door again, so Barry made a quick dashed into the living room before Wally saw him. He didn't go back to work, however, and sat there silently, ears straining as he listened to the quiet shuffling of Wally's feet.

'This wasn't the best time for Iris to be at work.'

Meanwhile, when Wally got back to his room, he sat down on the bed; just staring at the small bag. No part of him was really hungry, which he logically knew should've been concerning due to the infamous speedster metabolism, but he didn't care. 'Trying to find purpose in life,' he reminded himself mentally. Sighing a little, he opened the bag and started eating the chips. At first, it was fine. He just sat there eating the chips, but as he went on, it got harder and harder. The voice in his head kept very loudly telling him that obtaining sustenance was pointless. His muscles apparently started to listen because, by the time he finished, the only thing he had the energy to do was lay down on his bed. 'Should I put on some music?' There was nothing in him that found music to be terribly interesting, but he supposed it could be considered….finding purpose.

Feeling as though he needed to force himself, Wally mechanically sat up, then shuffled over to the radio on the dresser. He turned it on, then absentmindedly turned the dial until he found a station that seemed like it was ok. It was some kind of station playing music in Spanish. Wally shrugged and shuffled back to the bed. He laid down, listening to the singers and musicians.

'I don't really feel any different,' he thought. 'It's still….not that important.' The music was at least upbeat, filling his room with happy and optimistic sounds. 'Is it really my room though if it doesn't have any of my stuff?' But all of his stuff was back home— well not his home his old home— and inaccessible to him for now. 'This room is so empty and the house is so quiet and everything is so different and I hate it!' There was a spark of emotion that surprised him a little bit. Anger burned in his chest. He hated how different everything was. 'My life is so pointless everything sucks!'

Wally blinked a little bit. Admitting that, even to himself, with that anger felt good. It felt really, really good. It didn't completely dissipate the strangled feeling in his chest, but it did loosen it a bit. Like letting out some tension. He balled his fists and beat them against the mattress.

"Fuck!" he yelled at the top of lungs. "I fucking hate this! I hate it! All of it! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He rolled over and threw himself face down onto the pillows. 'My life sucks.'

Downstairs, Barry and Iris were watching the ceiling. The latter having just come home, couldn't believe that was what she'd walked into. She slowly turned to look at her husband. "So he's talking again?" she asked him.

"Just…out of nowhere," Barry admitted, bending down to once again pick up the files he'd dropped. "He came down and asked for a snack. Then he went back upstairs and was sent as a mouse then….that." He gestured vaguely at the ceiling as he stood.

"So….is that a good thing?"

"Maybe? I mean….he's showing some emotions and expressing them. That's gotta be a good sign, right?" Iris gave him an uncertain look. "If he's talking again, do you think it's time to start getting him some psychological help? The sooner we get him help, the better off he'll be."

"I don't know…maybe wait another week? I don't want to overwhelm him."

Barry nodded as Iris sat down beside him on the couch. "You're right. Let's give him a little bit more time." Barry's phone went off and he picked it up, then frowned.

"What is it?"

"I just got a text from….Hartley."

"What does he want?"

"He wants to know if he and James can come to spend time with Wally after school tomorrow."

"I think it'd be a great idea." She looked at him. "Don't you?"

"Honestly?" Barry sighed a little. "A month ago I would've thought it was crazy and vehemently denied letting him hang out with criminals. Sadly our lives are not what they were a month ago."

"So they can come over?"

"Call me crazy, but yeah. They can."

"These are crazy times we're living in, my speedster."

Barry sighed as he put his arm around his wife. "Can't argue with that."

— —

The following afternoon, Wally was upstairs, listening to the radio, when he heard excited footsteps on the stairs. He sat up, managing to give the door one confused look before it burst open.

"Hi, Wally!" James smiled before launching himself at the speedster. Wally looked over James' head to see Hartley standing in the doorway.

"Hey, James…" Wally mumbled.

"Good to hear your voice again," Hartley acknowledged.

"Mhm."

'Close enough I guess.'

"We brought games!" James opened up the backpack he was wearing and pulled out the science trivia games they'd brought. "Physics, chemistry, genetics. space. Which one do you want to do first?"

"…I"m….not really in the mood, James."

"Oh, come on, Wally. Let's just have some fun."

"I don't want to."

"Come on-"

"I said no!" Wally pulled away from his friend. "I just didn't want to! God, just stop James! Please!"

James hesitated and looked at Hartley in confusion. The other teen smiled a little to hide his unease. "That's fine, Wally," he said. "We can do something else. We can…" The one, sliding door of the closet caught his attention; particularly the shelf inside. "play checkers."

"….Yeah. Fine." He didn't sound all that into it, but that didn't stop James from scrambling to his feet and pulling checkers down from the shelf in the closet. The three of them sat on the ground and Hartley started to set the game up.

"Ok, Wally, you and me first. James, you can play next." James nodded and settled down to watch. "You go first, Wally." Wally moved a piece. Hartley moved one of his. They went back and forth like this silently for a few rounds.

"Wally," James said, a little cautiously. "Have you watched any more documentaries about penguins?"

"No," Wally replied curtly.

"Oh. Well, what about movies? See any good movies lately?"

"Nope."

"Hartley and I went to the movies yesterday, we saw the movie where the robots turn into cars! It was so cool! Maybe next time you can come with us."

"Whatever."

James frowned at the noncommittal tone. "Do you not like movies like that?"

"No."

"Then why don't you want to see it?"

"Because it doesn't!"

Hartley frowned at him. "Wally, he was just asking you a question," he said.

"And I answered." He moved a piece with way more force than was necessary. "Your turn."

"Wally…" Hartley made his next move slowly. "If you want to talk about….what happened-"

"I don't."

"Well if you ever do then just remember we're here for you-"

"And talking about it might make you feel better," James said.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Wally snapped. He lifted the edge of the checkers board and flipped it, sending the cheers flying. James and Hartley both stared at him in shock. "I don't ever want to talk about it!" He stood up. "What are you guys even doing here, if all you're going to do is ask me stupid questions and badger me about reliving the worst night of my fucking life!?"

James opened his mouth, but Hartley put a hand over his mouth. "I think Cold wants us to come home," he said slowly. "Come on, James." The two of them stood, James, grabbing the trivia cards as he did. "Bye, Wally."

"Later, Wally," James mumbled, a look of hurt evident on his face.

"Whatever." Wally sat on the bed with his arms crossed and stared out the window. He heard the door close but didn't once turn around.

Downstairs, Barry and Iris both frowned when they saw Hartley and James walk into the living room. "Is everything ok?" Barry asked as he sat up.

"We're leaving," Hartley answered. "Snart wants us to come home."

"You were only here for ten minutes."

"That's the life of a criminal for you."

"And Wally is mean now," James added.

"Wally's mean?" Iris asked.

"He yelled at us."

"He yelled at you?"

"Yeah…" Hartley nodded, rubbing the back of his head a bit. "I'm sure it's just because he's under a lot of stress but….damn, Flash, he went from 0-enraged in like three seconds."

"Ok…" Barry replied slowly. "I'll talk to him." He and Iris stood up. "Thanks for coming over anyway, boys."

"Anytime, Scarlet. Come on, James." The two teens left.

Barry sighed before going upstairs. When he came to Wally's door, he hesitated before he opened it. Wally was sitting on the bed, arms crossed and glaring out at the world like he hated the very concept of sunshine. "What's going on, kid?" Wally shrugged. "Everything alright?"

Wally snorted. "Alright?" he asked in disbelief. "Yeah, everything is just peachy, Uncle Barry. Fucking peachy. My life is great, what do I have to be upset about?"

"I didn't mean it like that. You know I didn't."

"Whatever…"

Barry resisted the urge to sigh. "Why did you yell at Hartley and James?" Wally shrugged. "Wally, they're your best friends, you can't just scream at them."

"….I just….got angry."

"Well….maybe try not being so angry with your friends? They just want to help."

Wally sighed and his shoulders drooped; all anger suddenly draining from his body. "Yeah, ok."

"Good. Ok then." Barry hesitated for a moment as reached for Wally, then left the room.

Wally huffed and started picking at his fingernail beds. "Be nicer to your friends, Wally," he mocked in low imitation of his uncle's voice. "Pfft. Whatever." Part of him couldn't help but feel this was why not interacting with anyone was better. No one could make him angry and then try to make him feel bad for getting upset. "They're just trying to help, Wally. Who cares? Why should they….care so much anyway?" His resilient picking at the skin had yielded small droplets of blood. "It's not like it matters. Nothing matters anymore. Nothing. Mom and Dad are dead. I'm alive..somehow." He kept picking, but with more intensity. "Even though I don't deserve to be. What kind of hero-" a piece of skin fell off. "what kind of son, lets his parents get murdered." He scowled at the small drivels of blood on his finger. For a few minutes, he waited for the blood stop and the skin to heal over. It didn't happen after a few minutes and he moved on to the next finger. "I don't deserve my friends. I don't even deserve to be alive."

— —

A couple of days later, Barry decided to bring Wally to Mount Justice. 'Maybe he just isn't as close to Hartley and James as he is with the Team,' Barry thought as they exited the zeta tube. 'I bet spending some time here will do him some good.'

"Hey, Walls!" Dick said excitedly as he bounded up to his friend. "We missed you."

"And I'm sure he missed you guys too."

"Come on, then. We're teaching M'gann, Conner, and Kaldur how to play some video games."

"Nothing-"

"Nothing, violent, I promise. Just some racing games."

"Ok, go ahead then."

"Let's go, Walls." Wally followed Dick wordlessly into the living room. The rest of the Team were already set up with Artemis explaining to M'gann, Conner, and Kaldur how the controls worked. "Hey guys, look who's here!"

"Hi, Wally!" M'gann replied with a huge grin. She flew out of her seat and over to Wally; wrapping him in a hug as she landed in front of him. "How're you?" Wally shrugged and pushed past her to the couch. He sat down and pulled his knees up to his chest; then wrapped his arms around his body. M'gann gave Robin a worried look, but he put on a reassuring smile.

"Looks like Kaldur and I are going first." The bird did a little flip and landed on the floor in front of the couch. "Let's see what you got, fish boy."

"Indeed," Kaldur agreed as he took one of the controllers from Artemis. "I was paying very close attention during the lesson, so I am very prepared."

"Uh-huh."

While the two of them raced around Amazon jungle, Armies glanced at Wally. The speedster was wearing a green hoodie that was at least two sizes too large. He was picking at his nails and not paying attention to anyone. She leaned over and saw that he was making his nail beds bleed. "You probably shouldn't do that," she said in a low voice, so as not to alert the others. Wally didn't need everyone jumping all over him.

"Whatever," Wally muttered quietly. He pulled the hood over his head and huddled down inside the sweater. Artemis sat back and watched the as Kaldur's car crossed the finish line first.

"Cheater!" Robin huffed.

"I did not cheat," Kaldur replied, a slight hint of amusement in his voice. "I simply played better."

Robin twisted to look back at Wally. "Can you believe this, Walls?" Wally shrugged. "Come on, don't take his side!"

"Maybe Wally would like to play next," Kaldur suggested, concerned by how Wally was hidden inside his sweater.

"Yeah, here, Wally." Robins stood up to hand him the controller, but Wally wouldn't take it. "It's your turn, dude."

"I don't want to play…" Wally replied slowly, now picking at his nails again.

"….Ok….Conner, why don't you take a turn then."

"Ok," Conner nodded as he and Robin switched places. "Just don't cheat."

Robin grinned widely as he planted himself next to Wally. "Think you'll feel like going next, Wally?" he asked his friend.

"I don't know…" Wally replied quietly, his voice carrying a bit of an edge.

"Well, when you are just let us know and we'll pick some for you to beat."

"Probably don't choose Kaldur then," Artemis observed, nodding her head toward the tv. "He's got Conner beat by almost a full lap."

"Who knew he'd take so well to this? Right, Wally?"

"Hm…" Wally hummed. He went back to picking at his nail beds. Robin and Artemis gave each other concerned looks over his head.

"Uh…Wally….maybe you shouldn't do that…"

"What are you, my mother? Oh wait, I don't have one of those anymore because my mom is dead." Robin faltered for a second. Sitting back and going back to picking at skin, Wally didn't really feel bad for saying that. 'Its true and he's getting in my business. What does he care if I pick at my skin or not?' He'd now picked away enough skin to cause blood to seep out along the entire curve of his nail bed. Wally titled his nail down a bit and watched as it slid down his nail. He waited for it to heal up so he could start picking again, but it didn't. He frowned. The flow of blood wasn't even slowing. Wally's frown deepened. 'What the hell…it's supposed to be healing.' But it just kept bleeding. "Why is it bleeding?!"

"Huh?" M'gaan asked. Everyone looked at him— Conner and Kaldur momentarily abandoning their game— in confusion. "What's wrong, Wally?"

"My skin should be healing! It's-it's not! I just keeps bleeding!"

"….Maybe you shouldn't pick at it?"

"It doesn't matter! It should be healed over by now!" He scowled. "What kind of useless speedster am I if I can't even heal fast?!"

"Your ability as a speedster is not determined by your healing ability," Kaldur explained patiently.

"No, I'm horrible speedster!"

"Wally-"

"Shut up!" Wally jumped to his feet. "Shut up, shut up! You don't fucking know! You're Atlantean, what the fuck do you know about speedsters?" Everyone's faces morphed into shock, except for Kaldur's, who just continued to look at his friend patiently.

"Maybe I do not know a lot about speedsters, but as your leader and friend, I would never judge your skill level by your ability to heal. That has nothing to do with being a hero."

Wally said nothing but simply sat back down. For a few tense seconds, no one said anything. Eventually, Kaldur and Conner returned to their game, now both in last place. The silence and tension that accompanied it persisted for a while. Robin kept glancing at Wally, watching as his friend slowly picked his way through each of the fingers on his hand. Sighing a little, Robin got up and briefly left the room. Artemis watched him go with a bit of apprehension.

"Artemis," Conner said, getting her attention. He held out the controller. "It's your turn."

"Ok," she replied, mentally noting how he hadn't even asked Wally. They switched places, but Conner moved away from Wally a little bit.

Robin returned and sat back down next to his friend. He took Wally's hand gently, bringing it over to his lap.

"What're you doing?" Wally asked quietly, not pulling his hand away quite yet.

"You can't just walk around with blood all over your hands," Robin replied as he carefully cleaned the blood off with a piece of gauze. "It's just not sanitary, bro." When he finished as much as he could he took some band-aids out from the front pocket of his sweater. He put them on Wally's fingers one at a time, making sure the pads were directly over the nail beds. "I'm sure the delayed healing is because your metabolism has been really slow lately."

Wally didn't say anything, but simply sat back and put his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie. He remained silent and unmoving for the rest of the time he was at Mount Justice. His outbursts had left him feeling physically and emotionally drained. At some point, Robin came close enough that his head was pressed against Wally's shoulder, but the speedster didn't really care. It wasn't that he didn't care about Robin, logically he knew the teen was his best friend, but it wasn't giving him the usual sense of warmth and tingly happiness he usually felt. Chalking it up to how drained he was, he simply watched everyone else trying— in vain— to beat Kaldur at the racing game; but felt absolutely no interest in playing it himself.

Around 4 o'clock, Flash walked into the main cavern of Mount Justice and felt his stomach drop at the look on Black Canary's face. "What happened?" he sighed, rubbing his face under the cowl.

"Wally yelled at his friends," she explained.

"Ugh….not again."

"Again?"

"He was spending time with….civilian friends a few days ago and they left after only ten minutes because he went off on them."

"So he's been having angry outbursts?"

"Yeah."

"….I'd like Wally to come to see me tomorrow. I want to talk to him."

"About?" She simply gave him a look. "Right. Yeah, that's fine. I'm really worried about him, Dinah. This is so unlike him."

"He's going through a difficult time, Barry. All you can do is be there for him and have a lot of patience."

"Good thing I've always considered myself to be a patient man." He sighed again. "I should go get him. He has to meet with the guardian ad litem again."

"How's that going?"

"Well, last time he didn't say a word, so I'm assuming this time might be better. Honestly, I'm just concerned with the man telling the judge Iris and I are good guardians."

"He will. You guys are great with Wally, anyone with eyes can see that."

"Thanks." Flash walked into the living room with Black Canary. They stood near the door, watching as Kaldur beat Robin; his car going over the finish line just seconds before the bird's.

"I'm officially not feeling the aster," Robin muttered, tossing his controller down dejectedly.

"I am skilled in more ways than you know," Kaldur replied, a hint of a smile and amusement on his face.

"He has to be cheating," Artemis said. "No one is this good at this game their first time playing it."

"Thank you!" Robin declared. "My point exactly. Cheater."

"Explain how I cheated," Kaldur replied simply.

"Mhm," Flash cleared his throat. Everyone except Wally turned around to look at him. "As fun as it is to watch you guys accuse Kaldur of cheating, it's time for Wally to come home."

"Ohhh," Robin sighed sadly.

"You'll see him again soon, I promise."

Robin still sighed, but stood up and held out his hand. Unfortunately, Wally brushed past it and walked straight over to his uncle without saying a word to his friends. Flash gave them an unsure smile before leading Wally out of the room. Everyone sat silently until they shared the zeta tube announce the speedsters' departure. Immediately, all eyes turned to Black Canary.

"What's the matter with him?" Conner asked bluntly. "He's being a jerk."

"I know," Black Canary replied. "I heard him."

"He's going through a rough time guys," Robin replied.

"That doesn't give him the right to jump all over us," Artemis replied.

Robin glared at her. "His parents were literally murdered right in front of him. I think he's a little entitled to be upset."

"That's enough," Kaldur interrupted as Artemis' mouth opened again. "Wally is under tremendous stress, right now. As his teammates and friends, we must be patient. We know deep down he does not mean these hurtful things."

"That's right," Black Canary agreed. "The support of family and friends is extremely helpful to someone overcoming trauma. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but someday Wally will be very grateful to have you all be there for him."

Robin nodded. "He will be," the vigilante assured them. "Its good to know people are there for you and love you."

"We'll be there for him," M'gann said. "We would never abandon Wally."

"I'm glad," Black Canary told them. "I'm very glad."


	18. Stress

A/N: Ok, this chapter contains underage drinking. Wally is not dealing with his problems in a healthy way. Enjoy.

"I don't want to," Wally said for the 100th time.

"I know," Barry acknowledged as he pulled the Flash cowl over his face. "But you need to, Wally."

"You can't make me go."

"As your legal guardian, yes I can. I can't make you talk to Black Canary, but I can definitely make you go." The glare Wally gave him in response made Barry's stomach shrivel a bit. He'd never been on the receiving end of that particular look before. He'd seen it directed at Rudy and Mary plenty of times, but never at himself. It made him so uncomfortable he actually started shifting from foot to foot. 'Don't back down,' he told himself mentally. 'Wally needs to go to therapy. He needs to talk about this.' Nodding to himself, Barry took a deep breath and steadied his nerves. He looked down at his nephew, who was still glaring. "You have to go, Wally."

Wally crossed his arms and looked at his aunt. "Iris!"

Iris looked at her angered nephew, then at her husband's cowled face. Her lips thinned into a line. "Listen to Barry, Wally," she told him. Barry gave his wife a look of gratitude as Wally huffed and turned away. A jolt of surprise then went through Barry when he saw Iris give him the smallest head shake and a look he instantly knew translated to "we'll talk about this later". Instead of pondering what on Earth he could've done during that conversation to upset her, he turned to Wally instead.

"Ready to go, kid?" he asked. Wally shrugged, his back still turned to his uncle. Barry sighed. "Look, Wally, you're going either way. Now, are you going to run to the zeta tube on your own, or make me carry you?" There was still no response. He gave Wally a few minutes to think about it, but the teen made zero attempts to answer him in five minutes. Eventually, Barry and to sigh and make the decision for Wally. "Fine, if you're going to be like that." He darted forward and scoped Wally into his arms, then ran out the door before he could see the disapproving look on Iris' face.

Wally's face ended up in Barry's chest as he ran to avoid the wind whipping his face. They only stopped for a second to allow the zeta tube to scan them before continuing on through and coming to a stop in Mount Justice. When they stepped out, Wally immediately wriggled his way out of his uncle's hold. He shot Barry a dark look before crossing his arms and stalking over to Black Canary. She gave Flash a curious look but he waved her off. There wasn't time to explain how he'd somehow ticket doff both his wife and nephew in the span of the minutes.

"HI, Wally," Black Canary said as she turned to the younger speedster. Wally shrugged in response. "Let's go sit and talk for a while."

'I'll sit,' Wally thought as he followed her silently. 'But I won't talk. I don't want to talk about what happened. I don't even want to think about it.' He felt the juxtaposing issues pushing at his brain. One side screaming for him to forget about what happened so he never had to relive it and the other scolding him for daring to forget his parents were murdered because of him. The rocky and nearly vomit inducing feeling got so suddenly ting Wally had to bite his bottom lip to make it stop. He followed Black Canary to a room where two armchairs were facing each other. She shut the door as he slouched over to a chair.

Once the door was shut, Black Canary took a moment to examine him before approaching. "How are you today?" she asked him. Wally was slouched down in his seat with his hands shoved in the front pocket of his sweater. He stared at her with a slightly angered expression. "Did you sleep well last night?" No response. "Are you going to say anything?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Wally said simply; crossing his arms.

Black Canary didn't need to ask what he was referring to. "We don't have to talk about that. We can talk about anything at all." Wally shook his head. "Is there anything at all you want to talk about?" Wally shook his head. "I'm just here to help you, Wally."

"I don't need your help."

"You yelled at your friends yesterday."

"….So?"

"You don't feel bad about it?"

"I don't feel much of anything these days."

If Black Canary was surprised she didn't show it. "Except when you're angry."

"Yeah, except-" Wally stopped suddenly and glared at her. "I said I don't want to talk!"

"Why don't you want to talk?"

"Because I don't! Why does everyone want me to talk?!"

"Talking will help."

"Maybe I don't want help!"

"Why wouldn't you want help?"

"i-I just don't" Wally stood up. "I don't want help! My parents are fucking dead, I want to be upset about it!"

"No one said you can't be upset."

"Well, I can't be angry!"

"I'm not saying that either."

"What are you saying then, Canary?! I know everyone wants happy-go-lucky Wally back, but it's not gonna happen!"

"Wally-"

"I let my own parents get murdered! There's just no coming back from that! Not really…." The weight of the statement sucked out some of the anger and he started to trail off. "I don't need therapy, Canary. I need a time machine."

"That's not true."

"It is." Wally huffed and shoved his hands into his sweater pocket. "I came, I said something, I'm done." He walked out the door without another word, slamming it shut behind him. Anger was twisting his chest as he walked back to the zeta tube. His uncle was standing there, waiting for him.

"How'd it go?" Flash asked, something telling him it didn't go well. Wally simply shrugged in response and kept walking toward the zeta. He looked back at his uncle in a clear, "are we leaving now" gesture. Flash sighed a little and followed. They walked through the zeta and Wally stood outside, arms crossed, head tilted toward the ground. There was a moment of tense silence in which Flash felt like he should say something, but didn't know what it was. Instead, he picked up Wally and ran home. While they were running Wally kept his face pressed to Flash's chest and his body curled up tightly, but once they were inside, he immediately pushed away. Barry let him go, then pulled his cowl off.

Iris watched Wally go upstairs and they heard his bedroom door slam shut. She rounded on her husband. "So, it went well?" she asked him, an edge to her voice.

"He went didn't he?" Barry asked.

"For what Barry?"

"What do you mean for what? Iris, he needs help. He's not well!."

"I've noticed! But therapy won't help him unless he wants it! Forcing him to go won't make it better, it'll only make him resent us!"

"What do you want me to do, Iris?! Just sit here and let his mental health keep deteriorating?!"

Iris stood up. "You can help him without forcing him to take steps he isn't ready for!"

"He's 16 and traumatized! He doesn't know what's good for him! Besides, in case you forgot we got thrown under the bus in court because we're not taking him to therapy!"

"No, I didn't forget, Barry! But I don't want to force him to go!"

"Fine." Barry sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Fine?"

"Yes, fine, whatever! I'm the bad guy for trying to make things better for Wally!"

"He looks a lot better." The sarcasm in Iris' voice snapped the last fragile nerve Barry had.

"Why are you mad at me?! I just want to help!"

"Well you don't help, Barry! You kept Wally from his friends for weeks, you're trying to force him into therapy! I want to help him, but I also don't want my last living blood relative to hate me!"

"I'm doing for him what I wish someone had done for me! Believe me, Iris, I wish someone, anyone would've taken me to therapy after my mom, or at least given me some peace and quiet to grieve! Instead, I was thrown head first into a loud and raucous group home!" Barry's balled fists were shaking at his sides. "So if it makes me the bad guy if Wally hates my guts, then fine! I'll take that if it means he gets the respect and help I never got!" His whole body was shaking now.

Without a second thought, Barry ran out of the house, phasing through the front door as he did. In a millisecond he had his suit on and was racing through Central. Half a minute later, he'd left the city limits. He raced across the flat plain of the midwest, weaving in and out of cornfields, then made a sharp turn south. The plains gave way to cattle and eventually deserts. He turned west and was then sprinting around the Pacific Ocean. He went north, south, west, then east. He ran and ran and ran, using the world's largest ocean as his track. This kept going for close to two hours before, simultaneously, his stomach cramped and his leg cramped. One second Barry was running on the water, then he was under it. Momentarily, panicking, he twisted his body around and kicked up toward the surface. As soon as he was able to breathe, he looked around. There was no land around. It was water as far as the eye could see. 'Oh no…' He sighed and kicked the water with one of his legs in frustration. 'Sure, why not.' Another sigh escaped him before he looked at the sky. "Hey, Supes…Clark. I could use a hand here. Just….a little help." He waited for a few minutes, eyes scanning the skies. "Superman….a little help here."

"You're impatient, you know that?" Superman asked, suddenly coming to a stop next to the speedster.

"I'm drowning!"

"You're not drowning, Barry."

"….I'm still wet…."

"Uh-huh. Hang on a sec." In one smooth motion, Superman flew down and scooped his friend out of the water. He held Flash securely as he flew him to the closest coastline. Thankfully it was California (even more gratefully it wasn't Coast City or Star City) and he set Flash down on the sandy beach. Superman half expected Flash to bolt away as soon as he was on the dry land again, but he didn't He just crossed his arms and kicked at the sand idly. "What were you doing in the middle of the ocean anyway?"

"…..Just….blowing off steam."

"Why?"

Flash scoffed. "I…had a fight with my wife."

"About?"

"….Things. Stuff."

"Things and stuff?"

Flash spun on his heel, Superman's amused tone setting him off again. "Yeah! Stuff and things! Because there are things going on that are making my life a living hell, so I'm doing stuff to make it better! But she thinks it's the wrong stuff!"

"Ok, ok." Superman put his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "It's ok-"

"No, it's not! We don't- we don't fight! We disagree, sure, and can have small arguments about things but….we don't fight!" He put his head in his hands. "We don't fight like this….we just don't Supes."

"B-Flash, married couples fighting is perfectly normal." Moving carefully so as to not provoke the speedster again, he put his hand on his shoulder. "It's not the end of the world."

"It feels like everything's coming undone, Supes." Flash's voice had dropped down to a mumble. It would've been hard to hear for anyone else. "I feel like I'm losing them. I don't want to lose them…. I can't…."

"…..Barry. Look at me." Very slowly, even by non-speedster standards, Barry did so. Using his hearing to double-check that they were alone, Superman carefully removed his friend's cowl. "You haven't lost them. They're still there. But…if you keep letting your anger and grief build up for days or weeks to the point that it causes you to go off on the people you love, you will. The only way you'll lose them is if you don't handle your emotions in a healthy way."

Barry sighed. "….You're right…"

"I don't know how you would feel about it, but…maybe you should-"

"Don't say take a leave of absence from the League."

"You will take a leave of absence. We should've had you do this as soon as we knew. The last thing you need right now is to be worrying about your responsibilities to us when your family needs you. So, effective immediately, you are not to step foot on the Watchtower for at least two months. Take some time, take care of yourself, patch things up with your wife, and take care of your nephew."

"….Yeah….ok…."

"And, I don't know how you guys would feel about this, but maybe you should consider ….group therapy sessions. All three of you, as a family. Away from the superhero community."

"I don't think a…non-hero will completely understand the….delicacy of the situation."

"Then see Dinah then too, but I really think you guys need some time away from this world. This didn't happen because you're the Flash or because your nephew is Kid Flash. It wasn't a supervillain that did this and it wasn't on a mission or saving the world. This was a regular crime by regular people. You guys need a regular therapist."

"I don't know…the risks…."

"I know you're all smart enough to not mention anything a normal person shouldn't know. I really think it might help."

"I'll….consider it."

"Thank you." There was a moment of silence before Superman spoke again. "Do you need a lift back to Central?"

"Uh, I don't-"

"Great." Before the speedster could say anything else, Superman scooped him up in his arms and took off flying. Part of Barry wanted to yell indignantly and demand the Kryptonian put him down, but then he realized they were approximately a million feet from the ground. So he sat back in his friend's arms in resignation. Luckily, the ride back to Central wasn't long. Five minutes later Clark was setting him down in his backyard. As soon as Barry set his feet on the floor he looked at his friend.

"Thanks, Clark," he said.

"Anytime. Now go make up with your wife and help your nephew. And think about what we talked about."

"I will." Superman flew off and Barry ran into the house. Once he'd changed out of his suit, Barry wandered around the house until he found Iris in their bedroom. She was sitting on the bed, looking at a picture in a frame. Barry hung back in the doorway, running a hand through his blonde hair nervously. "Hey," he said eventually.

"Hey," Iris replied. She looked up at him, but there weren't any signs of anger on her face.

"i"m sorry about before. I'm just….I'm stressed and I'm worried about Wally and everything is just…. But that's no excuse."

"It's ok, Barry. I think we're both just a little over-tired and overstressed. I'm sorry too. I just really want to help, Wally and I'm afraid of pushing him too much and losing him."

"I understand that, sweetie. I do. I just don't want to make the same mistakes with Wally that the system made with me."

"I know, Barr."

Barry sat down beside her on the bed. "I ran into Clark-"

"You went to Metropolis?"

"….Not exactly. Anyway, he suggested we go to family therapy. To you know….help all of us. Someone outside the cape community."

"Honestly, that's not a bad idea."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. We could definitely use it if the last couple of days is anything to go by. Plus…maybe it'll make Wally more willing to go if we're there with him."

"That's the spirit." Barry put his arm around his wife and pulled her closer so he could kiss her hair. "So….are you ready for dinner?"

Iris chuckled and pushed away from Barry so she could ruffle his hair. "Of course. We'd never-" Barry's phone started ringing.

"I might starve to death." He pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Its Jay," Jay said. "I think you're missing one Wally."

"….What do you mean we're missing one Wally?"

"Either he has a clone or twin we never knew about, or he's sitting in our living room right now."

Barry didn't reply, but simply supersped out of his and Iris' room and into Wally's. He slowly moved his phone back to his ear. "….How long has he been there?"

"Um…I'd say a few hours."

"A few-" Barry stalled again, then ran back into his own room. "Did you know Wally was gone?!" The question was directed at Iris.

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Iris demanded.

"I mean he's at Jay's!"

"….Why?!"

Barry rubbed his face tiredly. "We'll be right over, Jay."

"I'll keep him from running again."

Barry hung up and nearly threw his phone across the room in frustration. 'This day sucks!'

— —

"You didn't have to do that," Wally said lowly after nearly 20 minutes of sitting in silence.

"Do what?" Jay asked, crossing his arms.

"Call Barry."

"He's your guardian, Wally. He has to know."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Well, you don't have to tell him what I did though."

"Yes, I do."

"…..Not really…"

"Yes, Wally." The sound of someone knocking on the door interrupted another protest from Wally.

"I got it," Joan said as she walked past.

Wally sighed lowly as he slid down in his seat. He could hear Barry talking to Joan. 'Great…' He could hear the voices getting closer. As soon as Barry walked into the living room, Wally could see the slightly stressed, but very concerned look on his face.

"Jay…" Barry said in greeting. "Wally…. What's going on?"

Jay looked at Wally with his arms crossed and a disappointed look on his face. "Wally, do you want to tell your uncle what happened, or should I?" he asked. Wally didn't say anything but simply looked pointedly out the window. Jay waited a full minute before he sighed. "Very well." He looked at Barry. "Wally came over and claimed that he had told you and Iris he was here and had your permission. After he'd been here for a couple hours, I went to go check on something outside and when I came back in I discovered that Wally had broken into the cabinet where I keep the Speedster Proof alcohol." Barry looked at Wally, his concerned features morphed into anger. "He broke the lock on the cabinet and managed to down half of one of the vials. I don't think it's enough to even get him buzzed, but you should keep an eye on him just in case."

"Of course," Barry replied tensely. "Thank you for calling me, Jay, and I'm sorry about this." He looked at Wally. "Wally, do you have something to say to Jay?" Wally didn't say anything. "Wally."

"….I'm sorry," Wally mumbled.

Even though he didn't think that was a very good apology, Barry decided to just get Wally home. "Let's go."

Wally stood up and shuffled out after his uncle. He didn't bother looking at Barry, or even Joan, as they left. Once they were in the car he could feel how irritated his uncle was. It seemed to be thickening in the air as they drove. He tried to burrow himself into his sweater even more. The ride was completely silent, which lasted until they got into the house.

"What happened?" Iris asked as soon as they walked in.

"Someone decided to go to Jay's and break into the cabinet where he keeps the "speedster proof" alcohol," Barry replied.

"You were trying to drink? Wally, what's wrong with you?!" Wally shrugged.

"You're way too young to be drinking. What's going on?"

'Don't tell them,' a voice in his head warned him. 'You saw how they were when you got mad. If they don't understand that, they won't understand why you need to be drunk.' It was hard to argue with that, so Wally just shrugged again. He could tell this answer was just frustrating both Barry and Iris, but he couldn't really find it in him to care.

"Go to your room until dinner is ready."

Wally nodded and went upstairs. He shut himself in his bedroom and sat on the floor. 'It's still so numb,' he thought. 'I need to make it stop.' Alcohol had been his first thought to fix the numbness inside of him, but he knew that speedsters couldn't get drunk. Which is why he'd tried to steal some from Jay. 'If my stupid speed was working correctly I wouldn't have gotten caught.' He held up his hand and stared at it, willing the appendage to start vibrating. It didn't. He scoffed. 'Of fucking course not. Why would it?' He stayed sitting on the floor until Barry brought a plate of food up to him.

"Hey, kid," his uncle said softly as he sat across from him. "Iris and I have been talking and….look, we know this is hard for you. I really do understand, Wally. Everything is so confusing and it hurts and you want the hurt to stop. But underage drinking isn't the answer." His nephew's mouth curved down a frown and his brow furrowed a little bit. "I'm going to be taking a leave of absence from the League, so you and I will be able to spend more time together. Iris and I were also thinking that maybe the three of us should go to a family therapy session. So we can work through this together. What'd you think?" Wally shrugged. "Just think about it, ok?" Wally nodded slowly. "Ok. You can eat in here tonight if you want." Barry got up and ruffled Wally's hair before leaving.

When the door shut, Wally's frown got more intense. "He's….taking a leave of absence from the League?"

'See what you did?' a voice in his head told him. 'First, you let Mom and Dad die. Then you start ruining Barry and Iris' marriage. Now even the Flash has to take time off from his superhero duties to take care of you. Is there anything in your life you can't manage to destroy?'

Guilt squeezed Wally's insides, suddenly leaving him without an appetite. "I-I didn't mean to."

'And yet, here we are.'

The feeling got more intense and Wally had to dig his nails into his palm. His whole demeanor had gone from numb to guilt and self-loathing in a flash. He swallowed and shook his head. "Stop."

'Why don't you stop being a burden on Barry and Iris?'

"Shut up!" Wally grabbed the closest item, a book, and chucked it across the room. He climbed onto the bed and burrowed under the covers without another word. He didn't even roll over when Iris came upstairs to check on him. She frowned sadly when she saw the plate of now cold food on the floor. She picked the plate up, then walked over and kissed Wally on the forehead.

"You know where the protein bars are if you get hungry later," she said to him. Wally didn't reply.

He didn't even move for several hours. 'I need something,' he thought. 'To make it go away. So it'll all go away!' Alcohol might work if he could somehow get himself a couple of bottles of liquor. If he downed it in fast amounts, he may be able to overwhelm his body enough before his metabolism works it out. 'And something better…' he thought. 'Something….for when I feel numb.' Wally nodded to himself and threw the covers off. He looked at the door of the bedroom, then put his shoes on and pulled on a hoodie and a backpack. Next, he knelt on the bed and slid the window and screen up. He climbed out and landed softly on the roof of the porch. Wally dropped onto the porch railing precariously, then hopped to the ground. "Let's go find something to make it better."

— —

Central City didn't have the worst crime rate in the country, but that didn't mean it still wasn't dangerous for Wally to be wandering around by himself. However, this did little to stop him as found his was downtown in the middle of the night. 'Where is it… I know it's around here somewhere.' It was hard to tell where he was when he couldn't see anything. Finally though, when he turned a corner he saw the 24-hour convenience store. Wally walked in, taking note of the only employee, whose back was turned because he was digging through a box. Wally wandered own the isles, trying to make it look like he was just looking for a late night snack. After a few minutes though, he wandered down an aisle near the back of the store. His eyes jumped from liquor bottle to liquor bottle, trying to find something. Finally, he just picked a bottle of vodka and another of rum; making sure to pick the bottles with the high alcohol proof numbers on them. He glanced around but was still alone.

'Good,' he thought as he put the bottles in the backpack as quickly as possible. He snagged one more, then zipped it closed and put it back on. Due to his having worked a case with his uncle here before, he knew there were no security cameras in the store. So, he put the backpack back on and wandered casually back toward the front. The person working barely gave him a glance as he left, instead of going back to whatever was in his box. Wally let the store without a problem. He walked down the street, trying to remain casual and unassuming. By the time he got three blocks away a smile crept across his lips. 'Success.'

Wally made it back home without incident and climbed back up to his window. He set the backpack down on the bed as silently as possible, then closed the window and re-locked it. After making sure that his bedroom door was still locked, Wally pulled one of the bottles from his bag. He twisted it open, then started drinking. The vodka burned and he had to stop and cough but then kept going. When he'd chugged the whole bottle, he set it down on the carpet and waited. A few seconds later he felt the warm feeling spreading through his body. It seemed to push back the darkness and numbness in his mind. Wally smiled as he laid down. Unfortunately, the feeling only lasted for exactly 15 minutes before his metabolism burned out the alcohol. This made Wally scowl, so he grabbed the next bottle.

'Stupid speedster metabolism,' he thought as he opened it. 'Stupid murders. Stupid me for surviving under dumb luck. Stupid Kid Flash for not saving mom and dad. Stupid…everything!' Wanting to escape the turmoil of emotions inside of him, he started downing the next bottle.


	19. Slippery Slope

A/N: I wasn't sure I'd get this chapter up today, but it worked out. Things still aren't looking great for Wally. This chapter contains under-aged drinking and illegal (depending on which state you're in, then it's just under-aged) drug use. Enjoy.

"Do you think you can make it through school today?" Barry asked Wally. The teen shrugged. "Well, I guess we'll have to go with our usual rule. Try to make it at least unit lunch. Ok?"

"Ok, Uncle Barry."

Barry nodded. Ever since Wally's first day, and the ensuing panic attack it had resulted in, Barry had been hesitant to send him back. Wally had gone back to school three times, and all three he hadn't made it to lunch. 'If he can't get through the school day, We'll have to withdraw him.' Which Barry didn't want to to do because it would run the risk of Wally having to repeat the 10th grade. 'I really hope it won't come to that. He's such a smart kid, he's just having a difficult time.'

"Come on, Wally," Iris said, rubbing his shoulder gently. "I'll drop you off on my way to work." Wally nodded and finished his cereal, then put his bowl in the sink and left to grab his bag. "Do you think he'll make it through the day today?" she asked Barry.

"I don't know. He keeps having panic attacks there. I feel bad about sending him."

"We have to. It won't help our custody case if we don't have him in school."

"But if it's making his mental health worse, that could also work against us."

"We're not going to win either way, are we?"

"Unfortunately not." Barry finished his fourth piece of toast, then started in on his fifth.

"I wish I could go to the hearing with you."

"I know, but it'll just be a lot of procedural stuff. It won't give you the closure the actual trial will. And I'm just lucky my captain is letting me leave early to go."

"Yes, some of us have jobs that aren't as conducive. Even when you're on fluff duty, the news never stops."

"Plus, if we both keep missing work we won't be able to afford to feed Wally."

Iris nodded as she stole a piece of toast off Barry's plate. Unfortunately, her husband had a point. Wall returned then, now wearing his backpack. "Ready to go, kiddo?" Wally nodded. "Ok, let's go."

Barry got up and gave Wally a hug. "I'll see you this afternoon, kid. Remember what I said, ok?"

"Yes, Uncle Barry," Wally replied quietly.

"Ok." Barry gave Iris a kiss. "Bye, love you."

"Love you too," Iris replied. "Call me later."

"I will."

"Come on, Wally."

Wally followed his aunt out of the house and into the car. 'I don't really want to go to school,' he thought as they left. 'I hate it there. I'm so behind and I can't do any homework because it's all so pointless anyways. And there's always something that makes me feel like I'm about to be attacked or killed or something just as ridiculous.' As much as he didn't want to go, he knew he had to. 'I can't be any more of a burden of Iris and Barry than I already am. I need to try and make it through the school day. I have to. Even if it is pointless.' He could see Hartley and James waiting for him outside the school when Iris pulled up.

"Do your best in there, kiddo," she said. "Ok?"

"Mhm."

"Alright. Love you, Wally."

"Love you, Aunt I." Wally got out of the car and approached Hartley and James. The latter was standing half behind his friend, a little afraid Wally would snap at him.

"Hey Wally," Hartley said. So far he and James had only seen Wally at school, but he missed so much in the past couple weeks that they'd barely seen him at all. "How are you?"

"….Eh."

"We got some more candy to try and get you through the day."

"Thanks."

James snuck out from behind Hartley. "Let's go inside, Wally," he said a little cautiously.

"Ok." Wally didn't react as James grabbed his hand, waited a moment, then led him into the school.

"Are you going to eat lunch with us?"

"Of course."

"Good. I'll give you half of my chicken nuggets."

"He doesn't like some of them because of the shapes," Hartley added, popping up on Wally's other side.

"They're weird shapes!"

"You're a weird shape."

"Wally, Hartley's being mean!" Wally shrugged.

"See? He's on my side."

"Meanies."

— —

Despite the fact that he had every right to be there, Barry sat down in the back of the courtroom. He drummed his fingers off his knees as he waited. Finally, the door on the other side of the courtroom, a side door opened. Two uniformed officers led in four men in orange jumpsuits into the room. Barry's eyes narrowed as he surveyed them. 'They're all equally responsible,' he thought. 'I don't care if Terry White's the only one who pulled the trigger. They're all responsible for Iris and Wally's suffering.' The judge walked in as well and the first man was led over to the defendant's table. Barry stood briefly when told to by the bailiff, despite being the only person in the gallery, then sat back down and leaned forward.

"First case, Missouri vs Trey Hyde," the judge said. "Mr. Hyde, your client has been charged with two counts of first-degree murder, one count of felony burglary, one count of felony assault, one count of wrongful imprisonment, and one count of conspiracy to commit a burglary. Counsel, how does your client plead?"

"Not guilty your honor," the defense attorney said.

"Mr. Grant, you're persecuting on behalf of the state?"

"Yes, your honor," the prosecutor, Steven Grant, replied. Barry nodded. He knew Steven from cases they'd worked on together. He was a good prosecutor.

"Your honor," the defense attorney said. "My client wishes to be granted bail. Mr. Hyde has no prior criminal convictions."

"Your honor, he's being charged with several violent felonies. No prior record or not, he could be a danger to society."

The judge nodded as he considered what both attorneys said. "Bail is denied," the judge decided, much to Barry's relief. "Defendant is remanded to the custody of the state until his trial."

'One down,' Barry thought as the officers took Hyde back to the side and Terry White was brought before the judge next. He apparently had a different defense attorney, who Barry wasn't familiar with, and the judge went through the process again. Hearing White enter his plea of "not guilty" caused the speedster to grind his teeth a little bit. All four of the men entered the same plea, but hearing it from the one who'd actually pulled the trigger struck him on a raw nerve. And it didn't calm him down knowing that it would be months before the actual trial began. 'Why does the system have to take so long?' He was so lost in his own thoughts that the judge banging his gavel and declaring the court in recess actually made him jump. Luckily he remembered to stand as the judge left the courtroom. From the judge, his eyes wandered to the four murderers. Terry caught his eye as he was led away and looked extremely confused as to who Barry was and why he was there. 'Trust me, Terry White, you better hope the trial is the last place you ever see my face.'

"Your face is going to get stuck like that," someone said. Barry's head snapped back and found Steven Grant standing next to him.

"I'd like to see you stay calm when four men who tore apart your family are claiming innocence," Barry replied stiffly.

"I know. I'd advice you find a way to stop though because the trial will be very long if you don't."

"Hmm."

"And speaking of the trial, I'd like to set up an interview with your nephew."

"What? Why, don't you have his statement?"

"I do, but I'd like to interview him myself so I can get an idea for what questions I'll ask him at trial-"

"Wait, at trial?"

"Yes, Barry. Your nephew was the only eye witness, I have to put him on the stand."

Despite the fact that, yes, Barry understood this was a necessity, he still couldn't help the protective side of him that hissed at the idea of Wally testifying against those men. Or even being in the same room as them. "Is there any way you can do this without him?"

"No. And I wouldn't take the chance, even if I thought I could, because I'm under a lot of pressure to get four convictions on this case."

"You are?"

"Yes, because as we all know, cases like this get people like my boss re-elected."

"So there's no way Wally can get out of testifying?"

"Afraid not, Barry. My office will call you when I need Wally to come in."

"Alright." Barry waited until Steven had left before leaving himself. 'At least we'll have a few months at the very least to get Wally ready to give testimony. We have some time.' Hopefully, the next few months wouldn't bring him more problems.

— —

The nearly silent tapping of the pen against Wally's notebook was the only thing he was listening too. The words of his math teacher sounded far away and they all blended together, making it impossible for him to decipher what was being said. 'I'm so far behind, what's the point in trying to catch up,' he thought.

'Not staying in school will make life harder for Iris and Barry,' a voice in his head said.

'I'm already making their lives hard enough. What's one more burden?' The thought caused him to slump down even further in his seat. He'd felt pretty good this morning and when he first got to school, but now the lethargy and hopelessness he'd felt before was slowly but surely returning. 'I hate this feeling.' It was a weird mixture of feeling numb, drained, and lost all at the same time. 'I need to make it stop. I need it to.' Figuring his uncle wasn't really expecting him to make it to lunch anyways, Wally got up and walked out of the room. Since he was in the back, he was able to just walk along the back row and out the door of the classroom while the teacher's back was turned. The hall outside was completely empty and silent. Wally wandered down the hall until he found a side door and let the school.

He squinted a little as he walked across the grass toward the road. 'School is stupid anyways. They're probably going to make me repeat 10th grade anyways. What's the point?' There was none. 'I couldn't keep my parents alive, I'm burdening my aunt and uncle, and now I'm too worthless to even sit through a math class.' All that mattered at the moment was that Wally wanted the aching grief and loss in his chest that was compounding the self-loathing to stop. 'I just need something to make it stop.' His hand slipped into his pocket where he'd put the lunch money his uncle had given him.

As it turned out, one of the pluses of being Kid Flash was that running around the entirety of Central City all day was he had a pretty good idea of the layout; and the legal gray businesses. Like the gas station which was a 45-minute walk from the school where the owner was always under suspicion of not checking ID's enough. When Wally went inside he didn't even bother to hide what he was doing. He wandered toward the back, grabbed three bottles of vodka, then went back to the front. The owner barely gave him a glance as he took Wally's money, then handed him his change. Wally put the bottles in his backpack without another word and left. 'Now I just need somewhere private…. Barry and Iris are still at work.' And they would be until at least 4 o'clock. Wally nodded to himself then steered toward their house.

'Home,' he thought, then made a disgusted face. 'No. Their house isn't home. Home is in Keystone. Home is covered in Mom and Dad's blood. That's home.' It was a little bit of a strange thought because he'd always thought of Iris and Barry's a second home. Now the thought of applying that for dot their house made him watch to throw up. 'Another fantastic way my life has changed. Whoop-de-fucking-do.' The walk back to Barry and Iris' took nearly an hour, but Wally didn't really mind. All that mattered was that the house was empty when he got there. Despite knowing his aunt and uncle were gone, Wally still locked the bedroom door behind him. He sat down on the ground, then pulls out the first bottle.

"Cheers." Wally twisted the top off and started chugging the clear drink inside. It burned, but he forced himself to keep going. The burning was far better than anything else he'd been feeling. But it still made him cough and choke a little. Not wanting to waste any time though, Wally unscrewed the top to the next bottle as he coughed. Once he had it under control he chugged nearly three-quarters of the next bottle. He set it down next to himself on the floor and waited. A few minutes later everything felt really….nice. All of his sense dull and his brain lulled. The feelings were so numbed that he was able to put his head back on the bed to enjoy it. Wally closed his eyes, just relishing the feeling the grief and self-loathing finally being quiet. Unfortunately, like last time, the feeling lasted for less than 15 minutes before his metabolism got the alcohol out of his system. Wally groaned and downed the rest of the bottle, then opened the third one. 'The last one,' he thought almost bitterly. 'I can always cut school again tomorrow. It's not like it matters anyway.'

By the time he finished the next one, he'd managed to get himself somewhere between buzzed and actually drunk. Wally relaxed against his bed again to enjoy the feeling. He tried not to think about anything in particular, just how he wished he could find a way to feel like this all the time. As the effects started to wear off though, his phone started ringing. Wally groaned and answered it without bothering to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Wally!" Iris gasped in relief. "You're ok, thank God. Where are you?"

"…The house."

"The house- You're supposed to be in school! They just called me and Barry and said you've been absent since your second class!"

Wally shrugged, despite knowing his aunt couldn't see him. "I just… wasn't feeling it."

Iris sighed a little bit. "I'll be home in a little bit, Wally. Don't leave the house until I get there. OK?"

"Uh-huh." Wally hung up before Iris could say anything else, then stood up and gathered up his bottles. He dumped them in the trash bin behind the house, then slumped down on the couch to wait for Iris. He didn't have to wait long, because she was home in less than 15 minutes after he hung up on her. When he walked in, her face was creased in disappointment and worry; but mostly the latter.

"Wally," she sighed as she set her purse down on the coffee table, then sat next to him on the couch. "What happened?" Wally shrugged. "I know everything is really hard right now, kiddo. I get it. Somedays I just want to lay in bed, but we can't. Your parents would want you to move on and continue why your life."

"Doesn't matter what they want…" Wally almost whispered. "They're dead."

Iris gave him a look of deep sympathy and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I know they're dead, sweetie. But that doesn't mean you can't honor what we all know would've been their wishes."

Wally scowled and shoved himself away from Iris. All of his disinterest was replaced with rage in fractions of a second. "It doesn't matter There're dead! D-E-A-D! Dead! It doesn't matter what they want or what they would've wanted! Dead people don't want anything! And if somewhere they're offended by my grief, then they can- they can come back and tell me that themselves!" He was shaking and on the verge of tears. "But they won't! They're not going to because dead people don't come back! They just don't! So don't patronize me with what Mom and Dad would've wanted, because it doesn't matter!"

"Wally-"

"Just leave me alone." Wally ignored Iris calling his name as he went upstairs and shut his bedroom door. He locked it again, then sat down on the bed. Still scowling, he started picking at his fingernail beds. He'd already managed to get two of them bleeding by the time he heard a knock on his door.

"Wally," Iris said from the other side of the door.

"Go away!"

"Wally, I'm sorry I upset you. I just want to help-"

"I said go away!"

"Wally, just talk to me-"

"I don't want to!" Wally grabbed the book off his bedside table and threw it at the door. It hit with a loud thump! and he didn't hear anything from the other side afterward. "Good." He went back to picking at his fingernail beds. Meticulously, he worked his way down his hand, finger by finger, until he had all of them bleeding. Then he switched hands. By the time he finished with his left hand, his right one and healed, so he went back to it. This kept him occupied for a while, going along each hand and picking at the skin at the base of his nails until they bled; muttering about each different or unfair curveball life had brought him in the past month. He was so engrossed in his task that he jumped when someone knocked on the door again.

"Wally?" Barry asked hesitantly. Wally didn't reply. "Wally, come on, kid. Open the door." He still didn't reply.

'Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away,' Wally thought. He wasn't as angry now, it had simmered down again, but he didn't feel like doing anything else, so he'd kept picking at his nails. There was no knock again, but from the corner of his eye, he saw something…blur. Wally frowned and looked up. His uncle had vibrated through the bedroom door! The teen's face contorted into rage. "Uncle B! What the hell?!"

"You can't lock yourself in here like this, Wally," Barry said as he patted out some smoking spots on his clothes. He walked closer, then sat down on the edge of the bed. Wally hid his hands in the sleeve of his hoodie. "What's going on?"

"Besides you inland my privacy?"

"Come on, Walls. Talk to me, please. Iris was crying when I got home and she said she upset you? What happened today?"

Wally shrugged. "Nothing. She wants me to school because she thinks it's what my parents would want, and I told her my parents are dead, so they can't want for anything."

"Wally-"

"It's the truth!"

"I know it is, but I would appreciate you not yelling at Iris. All of this is difficult on her too."

"It's hard when you're relatives are murdered?! Gee, thanks for the new info."

Barry resisted the urge to sigh. "….How about a compromise on school? You go at least twice a week, and we'll keep you home any other day you want."

"….Just two days a week?"

"Yes. It's not a lot, but it's probably better than nothing, so can you meet me halfway? Please?"

'Burden…' a voice in Wally's head whispered. 'Burden….'

'Don't I know it,' Wally replied with a sigh. "Sure, Uncle B."

"Thanks, Kid." Barry ruffled his hair. "And I promise, I won't vibrate through your door like that again." He put his hand on Wally's shoulder, but the teen pushed it off without hesitation. Barry tried not to look hurt.

'He's just grieving,' the older speedster reminded himself mentally. 'There's so much happening right now.' His mind flashed back to the arraignment earlier that day. 'And he doesn't even know the tip of the craziness iceberg. Maybe it's best if I don't talk to him about the trial now. We have plenty of time to go over that stuff. Right now we need to focus on keeping our family together and keeping Wally sane.' Both easier in theory than in principle, he knew. "Do you think you could go….apologize to your aunt?"

"Apologize?"

"Yeah. She's pretty upset and…. I mean, she lost her brother, Wally. She knows how much this hurts for you. So could you go talk to her? Please?" Sensing that Barry wasn't going to go away until he caved, Wally, nodded, then left the room.

'Aunt Iris doesn't fully understand,' he thought glumly as he walked to Barry and Iris' room down the hall. 'Not really. It's not her fault Mom and Dad are dead.' A cold shiver worked its way up his spine as he pushed the door open. When he saw Iris sitting on the edge of the bed crying quietly, he thought about how a month ago he would've run right up to her and wrapped her in the biggest hug. 'That was the old, Wally.' Still, he sat on the edge of the bed and leaned against her slightly.

Iris lifted her head when she felt him, then wrapped her nephew in her arms. "Oh, Wally, I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I didn't mean to upset you. I know everything is really hard right now-" Wally wanted to groan. "But it'll get easier, sweetie. I know it will."

'No it won't,' Wally thought as he let his aunt hug him. 'Nothing will ever be better again. How can they be, my parents are dead and it's all my fault. Nothing will be ok. Nothing.'

"You know, Barry and I have been talking and we think it would be a good idea for all of us to go see a therapist together as a family."

Wally suddenly pulled away. "A therapist?"

"Yes. So we can all work through our grief together that way."

'And no one thought to ask me? Whatever. Dinah didn't help and this therapist certainly won't. I don't want to talk about what happened or thinking about it ever again.' He resisted the urge to sigh. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes. I know your first therapy session with Black Canary didn't go that well, but it may be if you're with me and Barry, it'll make you more comfortable."

"I don't need to be comfortable. I don't want to talk."

"Talking will help-"

"I don't want help!" Wally pushed himself away from Iris. "I don't want help! I don't want the grief to go away, don't you get that?!"

"No, Wally, I don't actually get it. Why do you want to keep grieving like this?"

"Because I should be! I should be upset! I should be angry and sad!" Wally shaved himself to his feet. "I don't want to feel better, I don't want things to go back to normal because there is no normal! Not anymore!" His aunt reached out for him, but Wally stepped away. "Just leave me alone, Aunt Iris. Please." Wally left her bedroom and stopped by his own brief to grab his sneakers and a sweater. Barry was nowhere to be seen as the younger speedster walked downstairs and toward the front door. As he passed through the living room he spotted a small handful of dollar bills on an end table by the couch. Without thinking about it, he grabbed the money and shoved it into his pocket. 'Doesn't matter anyway. Nothing matters anymore. My life sucks everything sucks and I have only myself to blame.'

Wally pulled the hood of the hoodie up over his head as he walked away from the house. He didn't have his phone or anything; no way for his aunt and uncle to get in contact with him. After his outburst, the hollow feeling had returned. Despite what he'd told Iris, part of Wally was desperate to make the feeling go away. 'Hollow and grief aren't the same thing. This isn't the type of problem you can just talk away. It's not that easy.' He clenched his fists. "I don't deserve that kind of help anyway. It's my fault Mom and Dad are dead." Wally shook his head in disgust. 'I need something to drink.' Almost subconsciously, his feet started taking him to the zeta. 'I can't take the risk of getting arrested though. Not when my uncle knows every cop in the city.' But there was another place he could go where it'd probably be pretty easy for a minor to get his hands on some alcohol.

— —

"Kid Flash, B-03."

When Wally stepped out onto the Gotham street, he was half expecting to see Batman. Even if the thought was a little irrational. 'Batman's good, but he has no reason to think that I'd be in Gotham,' Wally thought as he walked. He might not have been as familiar with the streets of Gotham as he was with Central, but walking down them, it felt freeing. Gotham was larger and had a bigger urban area that Central. He could disappear in the large crowds and down an alley. Not a single person knew who he was and no one knew his aunt and uncle. 'Let's find a place to buy something.' Following random streets, he kept walking until he ended up in a part of the city that looked like it had seen some less than responsible days. He walked into a liquor store and started browsing the isles. A quick count of the money in his picket told him he had around $10 bucks. So, he grabbed a couple of bottles and headed for the register.

"Do you have an ID?" the man behind the register asked.

"Do you care?" Wally replied as he put the cash on the counter.

The man shrugged and rung up the liquor anyways. He even put the bottles in a bag for Wally. The teen didn't say anything as he grabbed the bag and left. When he stepped back out onto the street and started walking, he caught the attention of some teens who were hanging out in an alley.

"Hey!" one of them yelled as Wally passed. "Hey, red-head!" Wally stopped and looked back at them. "Whatcha got?"

"Nothing," Wally replied, walking over to them slowly.

"Oh really? Because if you did have something we'd be willing to share what we have."

"What do you have?" In response one of the girls held out a lit joint. Wally hesitated for a moment, then took it and inhaled. Something in his brain was going over the side effects of marijuana. As well as the dangers of mixing drugs and alcohol. 'But I'm a speedster. Maybe I need something edgier to get through my metabolism. It's not like I can get addicted anyways.' He smiled a little bit as he handed the joint back, then took one of the bottles out of the bag. "I'm in."

"Cool man." Wally sat on the city ground with the group of about seven or eight teens. "What's your name?"

"….Does it matter?"

"Not really, Red." The boy held out a fresh joint to Wally as he opened one of the liquor bottles. "As long as it doesn't matter to you."

Wally shrugged as he accepted the joint. He lit it, inhaled, then took a swing of the vodka. "Not really."


End file.
